


Only You

by Etsuryuu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuryuu/pseuds/Etsuryuu
Summary: This is a Piccolo x Gohan/Gohan x Piccolo fan fiction beginning approximately three years after Cell just before Gohan turns thirteen. Multiple Dragon Ball/Z characters and couples will be touched upon throughout (even non m/m ones). This, like all my stories, will portray Namekkuseijin as hermaphrodites that appear male. If that is not to your liking; please proceed no further. Everyone else, enjoy!





	1. Unrelenting Hunger

The heart of a certain demi-Saiyajin beat resoundingly in his chest as he continued his journey through Earth’s lovely azure skies to reach _one_ whom had become _immensely special_ to him. His mother and Bulma had already ‘conspired’ together to throw him a ‘surprise party’ for his thirteenth birthday—not that they could surprise him—which would be happening within the next few days. But _the one_ he really wanted to celebrate his birthday with hadn’t come to his other birthdays. True, he hadn’t specifically invited him, but he had thought he would come anyway; sensing his feelings and Ki those days.  

It seemed the only times he was able to see his dear shishou was if there was a major battle occurring on Earth. He realised his shishou had stayed away even as such; probably feeling after seeing him at the Cell battle that there was nothing more he could teach him. But even so, Gohan treasured each moment he recalled with him, yearning immensely to see him again. This time would be different.

No, he would not allow his dear sensei and friend to ignore him on Kami’s Lookout any longer. There was so much more they could share with one another besides training and battle; so much more he yearned to, if his shishou would only let him. The new feelings he was beginning to have in both body and mind only intensified the feelings he already felt for his shishou. Yes, he _needed_ to be near him—to sense, to feel, to scent and bask in his mystically immaculate presence.

Upping his speed then, Gohan hurried to the Tenkai. There was a certain Namekkuseijin he had urgent need to speak with.

After politely greeting and conversing a few moments with his young friend and Earth’s Kami Dende, Gohan tentatively made his way to Piccolo’s room. While he did not wish to intrude, he knew he could not wait to speak with him any longer. Lifting his fist in front of the grand white door; Gohan moved to knock, only for the door to slowly open before he could.

“Was there something you needed Gohan?” Piccolo inquired in his usual stoic air.

Gohan peered down; beginning to swirl his foot in circles in his nervousness. “I didn’t mean to bother you Piccolo-san. But, would you like to come to my birthday party this year; it’s three days from now, beginning in the afternoon at my home?” he asked softly, his eyes shimmering as they looked back up to Piccolo, awaiting his answer. He knew it was late notice, but what else was Piccolo really up to? He either wanted to be there or didn’t. The more he thought of it the more anxious he became. If only he could-

“I will come if, that is what you wish…. Are you alright Gohan?” inquired Piccolo seriously, his eyes peering at him worriedly.

“Yes, I-I’m fine Piccolo-saaan,” slurred Gohan, his body falling swiftly as everything suddenly became much too hot, his consciousness fading with his vision; though masterful arms caught him before he could be harmed by a collision with the floor.

When Gohan finally awoke, he noticed he was in a large ivory-hued bed softer than anything he had ever known, a fluffy wetted cloth falling from his forehead as he sat up. To his right in a grand comfy armchair the same hue of the bed sat his shishou; peering at him strongly with a mixture of discomfiture and silent ire.  

“Piccolo-san?” Gohan asked tentatively, tears filling his eyes that his shishou’s anger might be for him.

Piccolo’s face immediately drained of anger and filled with worry.

“Gohan, are you alright? Dende said there was nothing wrong with you physically when he tried to heal you. Why the tears? I’ve never seen you faint before. Just what on Earth is going on with you?!” Piccolo expressed with a lot more emotion than he had intended. It couldn’t be helped; over time he had come to care for the boy, so was surely worried about him.

Gohan looked down then, not knowing what to say, his courage faltering. But he knew he might not ever get a better chance. It was just the way his shishou was—always serious and stern but still caring and… _wonderful_. He had loved and idolised him innocently for quite a while, but recently he had begun to have powerful feelings and urges he didn’t really have a good grasp on or understanding of yet. He only knew he wished to be with his shishou; kept having such strong thoughts and dreams about him that it had become difficult to sleep at night.

He yearned, needed to kiss him; to feel his immaculate body against his own, to…

His body moving unconsciously on instinct, Gohan swiftly jumped up and moved closer to Piccolo, wrapped his arms around his neck and long tail around his person; fervently pressing his lips to Piccolo’s luscious midori ones. Warmth pervaded his entire person then as his body pushed him further over the edge; all rational thought vanishing as time went on.

But Piccolo shoved him hard and backed away from him; curtly waking Gohan from his reverie. His shishou’s face was unreadable as he stood transfixed. But Gohan knew as images of what had just transpired flashed in the front of his mind that he had just ruined their hard-earned friendship without trying to; tears already spilling from his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Piccolo-san… For so long I…”

Gohan could not bear any more of his dear shishou’s suddenly apathetic gaze off at nothing in particular; the sudden coldness he felt from him weighing Gohan’s already quite heavy heart. Using a technique he had remembered from his father, Gohan phased out of Piccolo’s room; tears sullying his face as sorrow marred his heart, hope entirely forgotten.

“Gohan!” Piccolo called out too late, the boy already having used Shunkan Idou to flee, immense frustration filling him that he could not follow.

After grasping the bridge of his nose in silent discomfiture for a moment, Piccolo prayed with all his might that the boy was alright. He had been extremely surprised at his actions to say the least, but there was nowhere in him that held ill will for the boy. He had to know that. And though he yearned to go to him once he felt his presence pop up somewhere else on Earth, he thought better of it. Gohan probably needed some time alone. In a few days, he would come to his birthday party as promised; then they could talk.

When Gohan opened his eyes in his new location, they widened at what they saw. Vegeta was peering at him with a scowl; none too pleased that he had just abruptly showed up out of nowhere, in _his_ Gravity Room. “You know, I hadn’t taken you for one as rude as your father. Don’t make it a habit to invite yourself in other’s places,” Vegeta expressed curtly.

“Gomenasai Vegeta-san. I hadn’t meant to come here. I-”

“Well, since you’re here anyway, spar with me,” quickly urged Vegeta, cutting him off, not wanting to hear about whatever had given the boy such a sad and anxious scent. He did not want to talk, but a thorough spar would do them both some good.

His smirk abating, Vegeta took a serious battle stance; urging Gohan to begin.

Gohan was not in the mood to fight—especially with Vegeta—but was so imbued with such p0werful emotion that he nodded in the affirmative.

Gohan could feel the pressure on his bones; he knew the gravity had to be up to at least 150 times that of Earth. Powering up to Super Saiyajin, he took a familiar kata; ready to take Vegeta on.

Vegeta—already powered up—came at Gohan first with a familiar barrage of powerful hits, kicks and blows; not at all playing, serious from the beginning.

“If that’s all you got, Earth is in trouble should something like Cell come about again,” Vegeta quipped, egging Gohan on.

It worked though; Gohan’s  power rising with his ire and frustration, the same power he had against Cell very near, beginning to match and up Vegeta blow for mighty blow.

“That’s more like it,” Vegeta growled, wiping blood from his lip, it taking all that was in him to barely keep up with the boy, but enjoying every minute.

By the time they were through, both were quite bloodied, bruised and famished; Vegeta having to use voice activation to return the Gravity Room back to normal gravity.

“Don’t let yourself get soft brat,” uttered Vegeta between breaths. “You are, after all Saiyajin,” he finished, slowly but surely pulling himself to stand and walking out of GR with an air of dignity and grace Gohan would not forget.

Gohan could not believe Vegeta had been so cordial with him, but he was grateful he had been. They had both needed that fight. And that Vegeta accepted him meant more than he could ever know.

He had just strength enough to fly home, so he did. Of course his mother had a fit when she saw his dishevelled appearance, but when he just smiled at her, she gave up and went to tend what she had going on in the kitchen.

As he walked by on his way to his own room, his little brother Goten waved at him from his playpen. Gohan stepped into his room and picked the eager toddler up; affectionately petting his rich dark locks. “Have you been good for Okaasan today?” he asked.

Goten shook head in the affirmative; smiling happily at his big brother. “Nii-chan okay?” he asked, having noticed his bloody and beaten-up form, his tiny hand petting Gohan in comfort.

“Yeah, I’m alright squirt,” he answered softly, putting down and beginning to tickle his dear younger brother.

After a round of delicious child laughter, Goten made a sign to let his brother know he gave up. When Gohan finally stopped, a sombre expression appeared on his face. He had earlier ruined his friendship with his dear shishou. Tears began to fall then without his say.

Goten immediately moved to and climbed up him then; his tiny hands petting Gohan’s face and hair, in attempts to comfort him. “Nii-chan has ow-ow. That okay. Goten make better,” his sweet voice said with confidence, remembering how their mother made his owies better with hugs and kisses, doing the same for his Nii-chan.

Gohan hugged his little brother tight for a long moment—both their tails curling and uncurling—before setting him down. “Thank you Goten; I feel much better now…. I’m going to go wash before lunch. You stay here and keep being good for Okaasan, alright?”

“Okay Nii-chan. Goten be good, but Nii-chan smile,” he said earnestly.

Gohan smiled before leaving the room just to appease his brother. But once he was in the shower to wash away the dried blood from fighting Vegeta, tears fell like rain along with every warm drop. He didn’t know how he would be able to go on with such a pain in his chest, but he knew had to try for his mother and younger brother. He could only hope Piccolo wouldn’t hate him for always; that he would eventually accept at least his friendship again. For, life just wouldn’t be worth living without him in it; that much he was certain.

**Tsudzuku…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading minna-san.**


	2. Confessions and Bonds

Gohan sniffed sadly after a large rectangular white birthday cake with thirteen candles was put in front of him. He had tried the whole day to keep a pleasant face on. But as he gazed into the fire that emanated from each colourful swirl-striped birthday candle, tears did fall from his eyes without his say; lament continuing to sear his very soul. He only had one wish, and blowing out candles _would not make it so…_

Though, his body abruptly stood on its own when a familiar tall caped man came into his line of sight; Gohan running to him as if his life depended on it, all etiquette and manners forgotten, easily knocking him over.

“Piccolo-san!” Gohan exclaimed aloud while atop his fallen person. _You don’t hate me?_

_I have no reason to hate you. However, please stop causing a scene._

“Gomenasai Piccolo-san, it’s just…” uttered Gohan, beginning to help Piccolo up.

_It’s alright Gohan. We’ll talk more later. For now, enjoy your party; you deserve it,_ answered Piccolo through telepathy, gingerly wiping Gohan’s tears away with a side of his cape and handing him his present to him, wrapped in a white box and tied with red ribbon; none of the encounter going unnoticed by Vegeta.

Gohan nodded in the affirmative and smiled at Piccolo so stunningly his breath did momentarily hitch.

“Gohan stop playing around and come blow out your candles before they melt into the cake,” called his mother.

“Yes Okaasan,” he said, smiling once more at Piccolo, delicately setting his gift down in the pile with the others and going to sit in front of his cake once more.

His little brother Goten came to his side then; excitement brimming in his young eyes. “Nii-chan make wish,” he chirped in innocent mirth, happily clapping.

Gohan smiled at his brother, nodded his head, turned and then as gently as he could, he blew out his thirteen candles. He knew Piccolo didn’t hate him now, so instead of wishing for something for himself, he wished for the earth and her denizens to remain peaceful, healthy and happy for as long as possible.

While parties were certainly not his thing, Vegeta had come to the party at his young son’s Trunks’ request; the little brat having begun growing on him despite his attempts to remain cold and indifferent. Though he would never admit it, the day was worth enduring to see his son and even Bulma smile as they played and conversed with Goten and Chichi. But what he scented from Kakarotto’s eldest brat was nothing to joke about. He had to alert the Namekkuseijin.

When Gohan began cutting the cake, Vegeta took Piccolo around back for a moment. “Namek,” he began, “you must tread lightly from here on out,” he urged, not at all joking.

“You might actually try calling me by my name Vegeta,” grumbled Piccolo, none too pleased and wary at whatever Vegeta was up to.

“Kakarotto’s eldest brat has already marked you as a mate in spirit. I can scent it so strongly now my nose aches…. Most Saiyajin never care that deeply for anything or one ever, _not even power_. But for those that do, it is dangerous, and he does, for you. He will eventually try instinctually to bite you, to mark you of the flesh as his own; expecting you to return the mark on him, the exchange of bodily fluids completing and ensuring the bond. If you allow it to go that far, you must not reject him and must keep others away from you in that regard, or the consequences will be dire. He would even kill for you. I have never felt such from a Saiyajin before. Most don’t ever bond, for obvious reasons…. You must be certain Namek. I know you care for him. But do not let him touch you if you are uncertain as it could be dangerous for you both. He doesn’t seem aware of it, but his instincts are stronger than most,” seriously informed Vegeta, his deep onyx eyes piercing Piccolo’s widened, incredulous ones.

Gohan came around the edge of the house then, having wondered where Piccolo had gone off to. “Hey…” he began upbeat, though slowing, his smile waning once he saw Piccolo’s eyes, scenting his distress.

Immediately he lifted Vegeta up by the neck with one hand; his face morphing to that of pernicious fury. “What did you to Piccolo? What have you done Vegeta?!” he yelled vehemently, his canines lengthening in his ire, his power crackling the air around him.

“See… what I mean… Namek?” Vegeta managed to squeeze out of his mouth in short spurts, though Gohan was beginning to crush his airways.

“Gohan stop that!” urged Piccolo. “We were just talking. Everything is fine.”

“Are you sure Piccolo-san?” asked Gohan much more harshly than usual, his tail furling and unfurling in his angst, his dangerous eyes not having yet left Vegeta.

“Yes, I am sure. Now stop that and get back to your party! I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” chirped Gohan, flipping the script, turning his head to gaze at Piccolo with dopily loving eyes, dropping Vegeta and skipping back around the house as if nothing had just happened.

“ _Hormonal brat_ ,” growled Vegeta under his breath, gingerly rubbing his sore neck and fixing the collar of his shirt. He gave Piccolo one last grievous glance before heading back to his seat at the party.

Piccolo sighed heavily alone for a moment. The look in Gohan’s eyes when he had thought Vegeta had done something to him stinging his mind. He had never seen such bleak hate and destruction in Gohan’s face before; he never wanted to see such in his eyes again. Things were significantly more serious than he had originally anticipated; ailing his spirit immensely.  

Taking very deliberate steps, he too eventually made his way back to the party; his face becoming its usual stoic as he strove to hide all his intense, conflicting thoughts and emotions within. He did not know how to talk to Gohan now. He only knew he had to before the day was through.  

The party went on with games, prizes and karaoke, courtesy of Bulma Briefs for Gohan and the adults. Trunks and Goten continued to play happily together in the giant maze of an inflatable jungle gym; the sugar from cake having given the tiny tykes an extra blast of energy.

But as Gohan stole a peek at Piccolo from his bingo game, it hurt his heart what he saw. Piccolo was under a tree by himself very agitated; the scent of his distress alarming. Something was wrong!

Abruptly getting up from his seat, Gohan began running towards him until directly in front of him. “Piccolo-san, is everything alright?” he asked worriedly.

Piccolo’s eyes shot to his in a nervous panic. He was not yet ready to speak with him! For the life of him, he no longer knew how to act in front of him. Just how could he-

“Piccolo-san, if you’re thirsty, I got some fresh spring water just for you. I took it from a healthy spring on the mountain this morning. I didn’t know if you were coming, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I-”

“I am alright Gohan, just a little headache. Go have fun with your party. Today is your day,” Piccolo answered softly before Gohan could finish, needing him to go farther away from him while he contemplated. But he soon looked up when he heard sad sniffing.

“You don’t want to be here, do you?” asked Gohan sadly, blinking back tears.

“That’s not true…. Look, let me have the water you were talking about. Perhaps I’ll feel better after that,” said Piccolo quickly. He could not stand the boy’s tears!

Gohan cheered up some then. “May I make you a plate too? I know you don’t have to eat, but it might help you feel better,” urged Gohan.

“Sure. I will come over and sit down when it’s read—,” Piccolo’s words caught in his throat when Gohan suddenly embraced him, his eyes opening wide.

“I love you Piccolo-san. Please, if there anything you ever need, don’t be afraid to ask me,” expressed Gohan sincerely.

Piccolo stilled for a moment, feeling so much warmth and uncertainty he thought he might die. But his arms eventually went around Gohan too, a slight smile tugging a corner of his mouth.

Chichi grimaced when her eyes caught the sight of them but said nothing. She knew no matter how much part of her wanted him to remain her little boy, Gohan was growing up. She had already given him ‘the talk’ and would just have to trust him. She’d already had suspicions of such; the way he would go on and on about Piccolo sometimes when he thought she wasn’t listening. And though she wished he would wait a little longer and choose a different partner, she would not allow herself to steal his joy or impede his growth as a person. He hadn’t smiled that way for a while now. He was a good son and today was his birthday. But she would certainly have a talk with that large caped man before the day was through.

Bulma looked over and smirked when she saw the two embracing affectionately. It made sense; Gohan had always cared for Piccolo and he for him, whether or not he’d admit it. They made a good match.

But Vegeta sighed heavily at the sight. The Namek was getting into deep water. But, if that was his choice, it was none of his concern. He had already warned him. He probably didn’t even realise that the hug was more than affection; that Gohan was instinctually scent marking him then to keep other possible ‘suitors’ away. Oh well. He would find everything out the hard way.  

Goten and Trunks were still too busy happily burning off energy in the jungle gym to notice anything outside their little world.

Even Gohan’s Ojii-chan Gyumao took some notice, but wasn’t worried. He had been young when he’d first fallen in love too. And though he’d lost his dear wife too early, he would never forget the precious time they had shared together; grateful that he got see part of her live on in his daughter and grandchildren, their happiness blessing his own. Smiling to himself as he reminisced, he looked down at his bingo card then and sweat-dropped. Every number that had gotten called was teasing him; so close but never a full bingo.

After a nice long inhale of Piccolo’s scent, making sure to rub his cheeks everywhere he could on Piccolo without getting scolded, Gohan finally pulled away and stood up; helping Piccolo do the same. Once he saw that Piccolo had finally sat down at a table, he got right on preparing him a plate of food as promised; beaming happily as he did so.   

Piccolo sighed heavily once Gohan was occupied. He was beginning to have intense novel feelings of his own, which were beginning to overwhelm him. The boy had said he loved-

“You listen to me _Pic-co-lo-san_ ,” began Chichi strongly, rudely interrupting his thought. “I don’t care how powerful you are. If you _ever_ hurt my son, I will find a way to kill you,” she declared seriously, her eyes dangerous, though her form remained calm.

“I would sooner die that hurt him. And he is the strongest being on this planet. No one has the chance of hurting him,” answered Piccolo earnestly, feeling quite affronted at her accusation, Chichi not at all helping his nervous tension, his conflicting emotions.

“I meant his mind, his heart. Despite all that he has done, gone through and is capable of, he is still a _boy_. He may believe he knows what he wants but is too young to know. As long as you don’t do _anything_ that could confuse or hurt him, we won’t have a problem,” finished Chichi, giving Piccolo one last grave glare before returning to her seat at the bingo tournament.

Once Gohan placed a nice tray of delicious foods and a tall glass of spring water in front of Piccolo, he frowned. Something was seriously wrong with his dear shishou. There was such distress in his scent again, so much so that he was even allowing it to show on his face; not at all acknowledging Gohan. He would not have it!

But before he could ask, Piccolo abruptly stood, shooting off into the sky; no longer able to take the conflicting thoughts and feelings he was having. Chichi had been clear. Warrior or no, Gohan was still a child. And even Vegeta had warned him of the severity of being with him; the scene from earlier shooting through the front of his mind once more. Thus they should stay away from each other for a _long_ while. Gohan needed to forget about him in _that_ regard, grow up into the brilliant young man he knew he was and live a decent life… _without him_.

As Piccolo took off further away, a heavy pain filled his chest as never before; a single tear actually falling from his eye. He _knew_ now without a doubt that he loved the boy too. That is why he had to be the adult and sever their ties, no matter how excruciatingly painful it was.

Back at the Son residence, the party had screeched to a halt. Everyone frowned as Gohan’s form trembled in overwhelming sadness.

Tears saturated with sorrow fell from Gohan’s eyes then. Piccolo rejected him. He didn’t want…

Though he wanted nothing to do with it, Vegeta felt somewhat responsible. He had only warned the Namek, unsure of exactly the depth of his feelings for the brat. But after scenting Piccolo all day at the party, he was certain. If the brat didn’t catch him now, he would stay away for years; believing he was doing what was best for Gohan. “Go get him brat! He thinks that staying away from you will be best. He left for your sake, not because he doesn’t feel the same,” urged Vegeta.

Gohan quickly turned to peer at Vegeta intently with wide eyes. His hormones and emotions were so strong then, he didn’t know what to think anymore. But he knew for certain he did love Piccolo with all his heart. If there was even the slightest hope, he had to try.

After nodding his head toward Vegeta, Gohan took off after Piccolo.

“Gohan!” called his mother loudly after him, not at liking his choice and that she could not follow.

“Let him be onna. He’s wise enough to make his own decisions, and has more than earned the right to do so,” oddly spoke Vegeta in Gohan’s defence. The over-powerful young teen had saved the world after all years prior.

Chichi’s mouth opened and closed without her able to say a thing. As much as she hated to admit it, Vegeta was right. _Be safe my son_ , she finally thought earnestly, sighing heavily before sitting back down, everyone else doing the same. 

 Though he had stopped flying and cloaked his Ki, Gohan could still smell the fresh scent of Piccolo’s trail; intently moving toward his destination. They really did need to talk.

Piccolo stilled as his ears caught something moving outside _his_ cavern; uncharacteristically gasping and falling from his pose on a boulder when Gohan suddenly phased right in front of him, his nerves on edge despite all his advanced meditations and training.

Picking up, collecting himself and finally standing strongly, Piccolo began, “You need to go Gohan. We must stay away from each other.”

“Why Piccolo-san? Must we listen to the world or our hearts?” he contended seriously, his eyes piercing Piccolo’s in their intensity. If Piccolo really wanted nothing more to do with him, he would have to buck up and accept it. But if he was just running away scared or even for his sake, he would not have it!

“You are too young to know what you really want and need-”

“Am I Piccolo-san? I am old enough to put my life on the line to save the world but not to love who I love with my whole heart?” Gohan contended strongly, anger and annoyance evident in his face.  

Piccolo’s eyes widened some then but he remained silent, looking away reluctantly.

“I’ll say it again, _I love you Piccolo-san_. And if I wasn’t clear earlier, I want to share the rest of my life with you, _only you;_ that _won’t ever change_ …. If you truly don’t feel the same, I’ll have to deal with it and eventually try to move on. But if you do, don’t make either of us suffer, _please_ ,” expressed Gohan passionately, tears filling his eyes once more at the immense emotion he felt.

Piccolo’s chest felt much too tight then. Once the lad had become a genuine part of his heart, he could never stand the boy’s tears. What he really wanted… should he? Would it be right? How could it be…?

But before he could think much more, Gohan embraced him firmly; his tail wrapping around his person and his lips pressing against his own passionately.

Though a huge part of him yearned to stay in his arms, to go through with the act with the one he knew for certain then he loved so immensely more than life; Piccolo knew he had to be the adult. _Yeah, I love you too kid, Kami help me I do, that’s why this mustn’t be._

Harshly forcing Gohan away from his person, Piccolo stood strongly. He knew he couldn’t outrun the powerful teen, so there was only one alternative. He had attempted many times without success; this time it _had_ to work. Focusing with all that he was, his fingers went to his forehead as he attempted the Shunkan Idou he had observed done on multiple occasion.

“So now you’re going to run from me? _You_ —the wisest, most courageous person I know; the only one for my heart, body and soul?! You would rather us both suffer?! . . . Fine. Go. You’re not the wonderful, magnificent Piccolo I know. You’re just a coward wearing my shishou’s skin-” Gohan’s words were abruptly halted as Piccolo forced him up by the neck with one hand, his talons digging into his flesh, his eyes flashing with blind fury and profound pent-up emotions, fangs glistening in the twilight.

Gohan grinned wide then; he knew his shishou was not at all a coward. That he had finally pulled some passion out of him—though it was blind with ire, pain and confused frustration—gave him hope. Reaching out with his tail, Gohan gently caressed Piccolo’s face. “Aishteru, Piccolo,” said Gohan with all he was, real tears falling from his person at the fear that Piccolo would never allow the two of them to be more than pupil and master; something he no longer believed he could bear, even less losing him entirely.

Piccolo awoke immediately from his heated reverie, dropping Gohan and covering his mouth in slight horror from having lost his composure for even a moment, having allowed emotion to fully take over; the scent of Gohan’s anguished tears so visceral he could taste them on his tongue. Why did the boy always have to rattle his world so?! Ever since he had begun to first burrow his way into his heart, he could never-

But Gohan capped off and stopped all his thought then; enveloping his person once more with his mighty arms, his long powerful tail wrapping around them both steadfastly and lips pressing ardently against his own once more. He had to try. If he was pushed away again, he would have to respect his shishou’s wishes; no matter how much it would hurt to do so.

Finally, the intensity of the entire day having become too much, Piccolo let go; wrapping his long majestic arms around him too. Gohan’s feelings were not unrequited. Perhaps it might be alright, _somehow_. This time when Gohan tried to deepen the kiss, Piccolo allowed it for a moment, drowning in the novel sensations he felt throughout his body and mind at his touch; though pushing away from him once he felt Gohan begin to get too aggressive.

“Gohan! Come back to me,” he said forcefully, knowing that Gohan had been overtaken by his instincts again.    

It took a few moments, him shaking his head, but Gohan returned to full conscious awareness. “Piccolo-san?” he questioned anxiously.

“It’s alright Gohan. But I think we better stay away from a physical relationship… at least until you’ve learned control…. I-I feel the same for you though, Gohan, but we mustn’t rush into things. I am not ready for it to go that deep and no matter how much you think you are, neither are you. However, I will try to be… your mate Gohan. Though, no promises, so you must learn to conduct yourself. Just give us more time on the physical part, on everything. I mean, we haven’t even been on what Earthlings call a date. We needn’t rush things, alright?” he answered sincerely, beginning to run his fingers through Gohan’s thick Saiyajin locks affectionately.

Gohan really smiled from his heart then; hugging Piccolo affectionately once more before pulling away. “That’s fair Piccolo-san. Thank you!” he exclaimed beaming, his tail swishing to and fro in his honest joy.

But Gohan’s head suddenly slunk down, him pulling away; the urge to bite Piccolo suddenly _unbearable_.

“What’s wrong Gohan?” asked Piccolo seriously, his hand delicately grasping his shoulder.

When Gohan’s head came back up, crimson glowing eyes and lengthened fangs glared at Piccolo dangerously.

“Gohan, don’t lose control of yourself. Breathe deeply. _Remember your training_ ,” commanded Piccolo firmly.

“I… know,” uttered Gohan, trying to breathe. “But, I _need_ to bite you. You’re my mate. The urge is so strong… I _must_ bite you Piccolo. And then do the same to me. _Please_?!” muttered Gohan, it taking everything to not just pounce on Piccolo right then and there.

Piccolo breathed deeply. From the way Vegeta went on earlier, it would be dangerous—the bond. He really did not want them to jump into anything. Locking his eyes to Gohan’s seriously, Piccolo began, “You must be absolutely certain Gohan. There is no going back if we do such a thing. How do you know you won’t want this with another when you’re older?”

Gohan’s eyes returned to their normal deep onyx, piercing Piccolo’s sharply, though his fangs did not retract. “Because Piccolo-san, in my heart, there is _only you_ ; I know for sure no other will ever do…. Please, do not make… us suffer anymore,” uttered Gohan between harsh breaths, maintaining conscious control becoming increasingly difficult.   

Piccolo sighed heavily. No matter what he chose, _he_ would have regret; his caring for the boy having grown into a grand love he wouldn’t have ever believed possible had it not been so. Even so, he knew it shouldn’t happen so soon. But he also could not stand seeing Gohan suffer anymore; his fierce visage making him swallow thickly as he watched him shudder on the brink of control in profound need. He could only hope that such a severe and definite choice would not lead the lad to lament later; for he sincerely yearned for Gohan’s happiness far more than he ever would his own. “Alright, but stay in control of yourself Gohan,” Piccolo finally relented, leaving himself wide open to Gohan, sighing heavily, his nerves racked as he hoped for the best.

Gohan immediately latched onto his person, taking fast breaths to control himself before sinking his fangs into Piccolo’s jugular. Piccolo gasped and moaned as the strange sensations of pleasure he had never felt before began to warm his entire being oddly instead of the pain he’d been expecting; biting his lip to stifle the rest of his embarrassing sounds as he became overwhelmed with novel bliss.

After drinking from him for a moment, Gohan reluctantly pulled away; beginning to lick the mark he had made affectionately. “Now me,” he whispered, feeling a little more in control of himself.

Piccolo swallowed thickly before slowly moving in closer to Gohan’s person; tentatively pressing his canines into his jugular on the same side he had him and drinking as well, Gohan’s sudden pleasure-filled moan striking his ears and swimming up his spine, causing him to shudder.

But after licking Gohan’s wound and pulling away, both fell to their knees as pain erupted in their heads so powerfully they could not speak. Groaning in agony, their bodies fell over and next to each other on the cavern floor; their consciousness’s soon fading entirely as the freshly made bond continued to ‘rewire their circuitry’.

Vegeta let out a long sigh in his seat at the party, having felt the change in their respective Ki signatures from there. Well, if that is what they had chosen together, no one could be blamed. Piccolo and Gohan would be even more profoundly connected for the rest of their lives than they had been, now as bonded mates in the Saiyajin fashion. Though, if they had thought things would be easier after that, they had another thing coming. It probably would have even been better for the Namek to just appease the hormonal teen with sex. But linked as they would be from now on begins a whole new phase of existence for them both; something they would have to endure and come to terms with on their own.

“They’re not coming back, not tonight anyway. The bond will make them sleep until the next day or longer as their bodies reacclimate as bonded mates,” Vegeta finally informed Bulma, sick of her eyes begging him to tell her what was going on, taking another long swig of his drink.

Bulma’s hand went to her mouth then to stifle her excited gasp. She didn’t have a problem with it. As long as they were both educated, aware and happy, she wished the best for Piccolo and Gohan, the thought of real romance putting stars in her eyes.

Chichi, however, had so much tension running through her that when her little son Goten gently pulled on her dress to get her attention, she almost fell over.

“Where Nii-chan go? Why him leave party?” he asked earnestly, his little face scrunched up in worry.   

“He’s alright brat. He just won’t be coming home tonight as he is… incapacitated and probably will be until late tomorrow,” nonchalantly answered Vegeta from the table nearby.

“What mean in-ca-pasied?” asked Goten innocently. But before anyone could correct or answer him, Chichi fainted, having heard Vegeta clearly, the thought of her son alone with that large green ‘demon’ more than she could bear; Gyumao going to pick her up and gently place her in a seat and Goten beginning to lightly fan her.

Trunks could easily sense all the tension in the adults, knowing his parents would probably want to leave soon since the birthday boy was gone, but he wanted to stay with Goten. Gently tugging on his mama’s dress, he was about to ask if he could stay at the Son’s house, but his papa’s stern direct glare deterred him. So he was certainly surprised by what came out of his mouth next.

“We’ll take the little brat for a while, if you want,” Vegeta offered, speaking to Chichi since she had woken, knowing that she needed some time to herself.  

She sighed heavily before answering. Though she did not want another son gone from her house for even a moment, she did need some time alone. “Thank you; I would appreciate that Vegeta-san. I’ll get Goten an overnight bag ready.”

“Really Okaasan? I can stay wiff Trunks?” asked Goten just beaming.

“As long as you mind and don’t cause Bulma-san and Vegeta-san any trouble,” she answered tiredly.

“Goten be good, me pwomise,” he said excitedly, Trunks coming up to the side of him just as happy to have his first sleepover with his best friend, his lilac tail swinging to and fro in his excitement along with Goten’s raven one.

After everything was cleaned up from the party with everyone’s help; Chichi waved bye-bye wistfully to her tiny son, him and Trunks clinging to Vegeta’s back as he took flight in the night sky and Bulma in one of her hovercrafts. Her father Gyumao had left too, at her insistence. At that moment, she really missed her husband. Just as much as she yearned for her children’s safety, prosperity and happiness; she ached for the powerful, protective and loving arms of her spouse. He really had left them all too soon.        

Chichi sighed fatigued before going inside. She could only hope the best for her eldest son; a tear leaving her that he was growing up much faster than she was ready for.

Little did she know, a certain “tenshi” had been secretly watching the whole day as it was his firstborn’s birthday. And as Chichi curled up in her lonely bed, pleasant ethereal warmth began to encompass her; her eyes easily closing and reaching a peaceful slumber as a certain orange and navy clad senshi wrapped her in his “wings” for as long as he possibly could without disappearing.  

**Tsudzuku…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading minna-san.**


	3. Complications and Solutions

When Gohan finally awoke, he took a deep breath and smiled before sitting up. Though his head was still slightly sore from the fresh bond and his body stiff from the way they’d haphazardly lost consciousness and slept, Piccolo’s scent was all around; warming and easing more than his body as he leisurely basked in it a little while longer, quite pleased that he seemed to have more control in his presence now.

When he finally opened his eyes and looked around, he had to grin at Piccolo’s still slumbering face. It was such a lovely face when there wasn’t cloaked anger, hurt or distress in it. He could always see every detail and hint of emotion when others didn’t; there being nothing about Piccolo he didn’t adore. Though, he wanted a closer look and a better angle than a side view.

Gingerly moving until he was atop Piccolo’s mighty-even-while-supine frame, Gohan made himself comfortable; carefully scooting up his majestic torso until he could see Piccolo’s face thoroughly, his tail swishing back and forth gently in his levity as he carefully observed his new mate.

Piccolo’s naturally protruding brow ridges were sturdy, sharp and maybe even scarily menacing to some, but in Gohan’s eyes they added a bit of character to his shishou’s face, which he liked and actually thought quite cool. His eyes—even while closed—were keen, elegantly angled and exquisitely lovely; with a whole lot of knowledge and wisdom behind them. His cheekbones were high and graceful and his nose sturdy, though neither overly jutting; his flawless deep midori Namekkuseijin skin covering his structure immaculately. His chin was strong yet elegant; neither square, rounded nor overly pointed. His immaculate elven ears only added to his ethereal, otherworldly presence; Gohan sure he would just be incomplete without them. He wished his dear shishou and new mate would also not feel such a profound need to hide himself with a turban; for to him, even his antennae enhanced his beauty and magnificence. He should not have to hide from the world. And his full lips were so luscious, Gohan could not wait to taste them again; truly wondering just when Piccolo would let the two of them really get ‘physical’ together. Piccolo was absolutely utsukushii—so strong and wonderful; Gohan could not envision himself sharing _all_ of himself with any other, certainly could no longer imagine a life without him.

And as his eyes continued to drink him in; Gohan began to lean closer and closer, unable to resist the urge to press Piccolo’s plump bottom lip with a finger, like the most immaculate fleshy button, certainly fighting the pressing urge to kiss him so as to keep his promise.

That brought Piccolo to swift and full consciousness; him pushing Gohan off of him, standing and turning away, quite unnerved that he had fallen unconscious and woken in such a state, that his pull to the boy was actually stronger than ever, his head still throbbing slightly from the workings of the bond. Perhaps he had made the wrong choice in letting the boy bite him and-

“Piccolo-san, you don’t regret it, do you?” Gohan asked so pitifully sad that a lump formed in Piccolo’s throat, Gohan not even bothering to pick himself up off the ground he had been unceremoniously deposited on.

“No,” he managed to answer evenly. “But we should stay away from the physical parts for a while, like I said before, okay?” To mate, to run his hands all over Gohan and pleasure them both—he had never felt such strong urges in his life, not even the programmed command from his father to kill Goku years previous had been so powerful, and quite frankly, he was more afraid than he’d ever been. No. The physical stuff definitely had to wait. Neither he nor the lad was truly ready for that; certainly not for offspring between them. Maybe he had really made the wrong choice!

“Okay,” whispered Gohan softly. His urges were incessantly strong and even overwhelming at times but okay at the moment. If his Piccolo could handle waiting, so could he. At least they were bonded mates now.

However, there was something truly pressing on his mind. “Piccolo-san, we should live in the same house now, alright?” he inquired hopefully, finally pulling himself to stand.

Alarms went off in Piccolo’s head at that thought. The bond had made urges he had never felt or even contemplated before the boy’s first kiss to him exceedingly present and magnified; it just would not be safe for them to live in the same house yet, not until he was certain he had himself under control. He was having great difficulty then just sharing the same space with him! Though, he somehow managed to remain calm on the surface as was his habit. “Your mother wouldn’t go for me living in her house, and no one could blame her,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“No, not there or even Kami-sama no Shinden. I want us to live in _our own_ house _together_. I’ll still keep up my studies so I can be a scholar someday and help out my mother and brother when needed, but I would always come home to you, _please,_ ” pleaded Gohan passionately, his eyes shimmering as fear and hope both vied within them.

When Piccolo’s eyes reached Gohan’s, his chest tightened. The precocious young teen was just so sincere and determined; pushing them both forward far too fast. While half of him wanted that too, the other just could not fully be at peace with their situation. And though he knew what he was about to say wasn’t very nice, he had to, because it would be best. “If and only if your mother agrees,” he finally answered evenly.

Piccolo sighed heavily as Gohan’s head slunk down dejectedly, his tail having lost its perk as well. He knew before the words came out of his mouth that they would hurt Gohan some, but he needed for him to slow down; his own increasing urges for the boy unnerving him more and more, it taking so much more than he would have believed to stay focused and in control in his presence…  

After a few moments, Gohan’s face came up, and Piccolo was surprised to see anger, disappointment and fiery determination gleaming in his large shimmering onyx eyes. “You’re evading the truth, thinking I can’t handle certain things yet because of my age, but I can. I know we can somehow make this work. I _need_ to spend more time with you than just fleeting moments here and there. Don’t you understand by now how much you mean to me, how much you are part of me?” uttered Gohan suddenly less angry and just increasingly frustrated and hurt. He loved his mate dearly, but he was beginning to crush his spirit.

Piccolo’s throat got really dry then. Again, no matter what he chose, he would have regrets. _Kuso!_ Didn’t the lad know how much he meant to him, that he was so much a part of him he couldn’t bear to fail him? He had to do what was best for them both. Taking a deep breath, he finally made up his mind. “I will make us our own house and we will live in it together, but neither of us will touch each other until we’re both ready. You will continue to fulfil all your daily responsibilities and this only goes down _if and only if_ you can get your mother’s permission,” Piccolo said forcefully in his own determination, not backing down. Gohan just did not understand how much he loved him, how much it would kill him if he ever ruined his life in any way; it panging his soul because half of him he believed he already had. He was still so young—intelligent, adept and wise but young. He had to do what was best for him.

“Piccolo-san no baka!” yelled Gohan at the top of his lungs before shooting out of the cavern in a powerful blast of Ki. His mate was not listening and he did not like that very much at all!  

Piccolo sighed heavily before easing out of the cavern and taking his usual meditative pose nearby. That pain-in-the-butt lad just never ceased stirring up his world! But even as he thought that, he knew he could never stand a world without him again; hoping that Gohan would be alright, would somehow understand that he only meant the best for him _because_ he loved him.

Gohan flew and flew and then he flew some more in his aggravated state; his flight finally slowing as he cooled off some and contemplated. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was on Earth anymore and he didn’t care. His mate was being a stubborn baka. They were already mates. Why couldn’t they live in the same house?! Why-

He suddenly stopped when a sad, weak mewling sound caught his ears. Setting down on some city’s sidewalk, Gohan began walking towards the sound. When he had finally made his way to a dishevelled box in a lonely urban alleyway, he cautiously moved to look inside. Aww. His heart wrenched when he saw a tiny black kitten looking up at him sadly, weak enough from hunger that moving was difficult for it. When it mewed once more reaching its small paw out to him, he just couldn’t reject it.

Taking off his black cotton button-up vest, Gohan gingerly picked up and wrapped the kitten in it so it would be okay against the wind on the way to Capsule Corp. He himself would be fine in just his long-sleeved sea-green T and khakis, much more worried for the sickly kitten. Though he had been going to use Shunkan Idou, he thought better of it. He didn’t have the technique down as smoothly as he would like yet and didn’t want to interrupt or embarrass anyone by showing up out of nowhere like he had to Vegeta, so flight it was.

Bulma’s family had always had an array of diverse animals around. So he was sure they would be able to help it. And he couldn’t help but be enthused that he had found the poor babe before it was too late; his fight with Piccolo not forgotten, just pushed aside for the moment.

Just when Gohan’s fist was about to knock against a sturdy white door, it opened; a none-too-happy Saiyajin no Ouji peering at him harshly.

Though the brat’s predicament was vexing enough, he was angrier at himself for telling his own onna too much and the brat too little. Now Bulma was mad at him for never having bonded with her in the Saiyajin fashion; even though he had explained to her his reasons why—that it was dangerous, unpredictable and almost irreversible, the price to break the bond more than most persons could endure. Couldn’t she understand it was for her sake he hadn’t? A bonded pair can leak parts of themselves to each other without meaning to or warning at any time; that was what bonding was—two becoming one without actually merging. It’s why the practice had been stopped ages ago. It was too dangerous; he could not bear the thought of his more hideous fragments seeping into Bulma. As annoying as she was at times, she didn’t deserve that, to be tainted so. Though part of him still hated to admit it, he did finally love her; grateful beyond words for all her patience, for all she had given and shared with him when the rest of the universe had basically wanted him dead. And Gohan was running around with way too much rambled juice—from both his Chikyuujin and Saiyajin puberty and now from having bonded! If his nerves hadn’t had enough, his nose had. Even so, he definitely had some things to say to the eldest brat.

“Get in here before I change my mind brat!” He was not at all in mood for pleasantries, his patience already lacking.

“H-hai, Vegeta-san,” answered Gohan softly, lightly stepping inside Capsule Corp.

Though, before anymore could be uttered, Vegeta’s nose started twitching. The brat was holding something that smelled young but not in the best of health, making him gag when the scent touched the back of his tongue; not to mention the other nauseating odours that were caked to what had to be fur. “What the hell are you holding?”

“Oh! It’s a kitten I found…” He didn’t want to say “after my first real fight with my new mate”, so he quickly thought of something else. “…on my flight around this morning. I was hoping Bulma or her parents wouldn’t mind taking a look at it—to help it get well again.” While he had thought of taking it to Dende, he couldn’t bring himself to; for the young Kami’s visage would certainly remind him of Piccolo, which he just wanted out of sight and mind for now. Besides, the kitten seemed to have enough vitality left as long as it was helped soon, and they shouldn’t always go to Dende for everything like that.

Vegeta’s nose scrunched up when a tiny fury face with innocent yellow-green eyes poked its head out of Gohan’s vest; tensing when its tiny pink tongue came out and began lapping his arm. He didn’t know why feline creatures seemed to like him, it wasn’t like he felt the same, and much to his silent discomfiture, it had been like been like that on every planet he’d landed on that had them.

“Aww, he likes you Vegeta-san,” expressed Gohan lightly.

“It’s a she. If you can’t tell that much, you better stop skimping on your training. It’s dulling your natural senses,” Vegeta noted curtly.

Gohan blushed brightly to his ears then, unsure of what to say next. He was sure he had always loved Piccolo, but it wasn’t until he began _hungering_ for him so that his world was forced upside-down. Yes, he was certainly going through difficulties. Perhaps greater training would be necessary.

“Stop gawking there like a Yamucha and follow me brat,” quipped Vegeta, closing his eyes while he rubbed the bridge of his nose.   

Gohan took a deep breath and then began following Vegeta through Capsule Corp without another word. He didn’t like that his nerves were suddenly on edge again, but was more than willing to let Vegeta provide a necessary distraction.

After striving to no avail for hours, Piccolo finally gave up on meditating. No matter what technique he tried, he could not stop thinking of Gohan, so there was no way he could focus and find even some semblance of calm enough to breath and just let thoughts flow over without holding on to them. Sighing heavily, he abandoned his usual hovering pose, his destination Kami’s Temple.

Once standing near him for a moment without a word, Piccolo began to become quite peeved as Dende’s eyes continued to evade him. So yes, he _did_ know.

“Dende, is there a particular reason you haven’t even uttered even a brief ‘Hello’, can’t seem to look me in the eye?” he questioned curtly, though he already knew the answer, feeling the strange urge to toy with Chikyuu’s Kami then.

Dende’s eyes shot to his then, his face actually quite surprised and unready. While he had known Gohan cared dearly for his shishou and he for him, he had not at all expected them to do what they had done; making his answering difficult and awkward. “I just wasn’t expecting the new development,” he answered honestly, himself not very good at lying, though trying to elucidate as few details as possible.

Piccolo smirked internally then. He had no idea why, but something in him made him want to twist Dende like a top. “New development?” he asked with feigned surprise.

It was then that Dende was becoming annoyed as well, no longer able to hold his tongue. “You and Gohan have bonded, as mates in the Saiyajin fashion; something neither I nor the Kaios seem to have much information on, except that it’s powerful and seems irreversible. The both of you have been unconscious for three days, though I could feel the profound change in each of your spirits without trying the moment it began…. I have never felt such before. I know you only did so at the moment to ease Gohan, and I have faith in both of you. I just do not know what such a bond is fully capable of; especially since it happened so soon…. I just care about you both and yearn for what’s best for you…. What’s done is done. And though I believe in you both with my whole heart; please, don’t either of you feel too afraid or ashamed to come up here if you need to. I will give you any spiritual healing balm I can, whenever it’s needed. And please be careful with yourselves and each other…. I am sorry I do not have more counsel to offer,” finished Dende sincerely, slightly embarrassed even though he had tried to say things as delicately as possible.  

Piccolo deflated then; his arms dropping from their usual confident fold and face actually expressing his now severe perturbation. Though both he and Gohan were just as inexperienced in certain regards, he was the adult and had made the wrong choice after all! Pain pushed behind his eyes at the thought of hurting Gohan in any way, yet as was his habit; he forced his eyes to remain dry, only taking one long deep breath before averting them.

Despite knowing Piccolo’s uncomfortableness to affection, Dende floated up so he could hug his mighty frame; knowing there were no words that could comfort him then. And, for once Piccolo allowed the wise young Guardian to without chastising him; lost in his own sea of torrential emotional torment.

Vegeta sighed heavily when large tears began to streak Gohan’s face. Yes, he had finally informed the lad of the severity of Saiyajin bonding and mating; slightly angry at himself for not having spoken to the boy first since he was at that age, the scent of his anguish stifling. Though, little did he know Gohan was crying because he felt Piccolo’s pain, lament as lucidly as if it were his own at that moment, though they were thousands of kilometres away from each other.

“Piccolo-san, gomenasai, honto ni gomenasai. I never meant to hurt you. It had just become so painful to be without you,” he spoke aloud without meaning to, no longer aware of or caring of Vegeta’s presence, Piccolo’s agony surely his own. “I should have thought more of your feelings too; for you are also new at this.”

Vegeta ran his hand through his thick regal locks then, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Look, it’s not the end of the world brat. The two of you just must be exceedingly more aware and careful of all you do and look out for each other; things you both would have done anyway whether bonded or not the way you two care for each other so,” he uttered quickly, feigning slight disgust at the couple’s mutual closeness and folding his arms, as was his habit, although he was really rooting for the two of them inside.     

“Honto ka?” Gohan asked earnestly, Vegeta’s voice making him acknowledge his presence again, his glistening onyx orbs boring into Vegeta’s intensely.

“Really brat. You’re both strong sensible persons; you’ll be alright. You just need to remember that it is a two-way street. You both made a hasty decision while compelled, but you made it together from your hearts’, so don’t curse or distrust it. Relationships are far from perfect, but when the love is real, anything can be worked out between those that truly share it,” answered Vegeta with confidence, the irony that such words were coming out of his mouth not lost to him. And when the brat hugged him; instead of slugging him hard like half of him still felt naturally inclined to, he let the young teen take the much needed affection for a few moments before shoving him away.

“Wait here,” he said, getting up and abruptly leaving the room.

Gohan waited patiently, grasping some nearby tissues to clean his face and blow his nose. When Vegeta finally came back holding a cleaned up kitten and large bag of nutrient-enhanced dry kitten chow, Gohan’s eyes opened wide as he stood transfixed.

“Stop giving me your impression of a statue and take these,” Vegeta commanded curtly, his face stern, though he was grinning on the inside.

“She’s alright?” asked Gohan softly, in disbelief that the tiny kitten he had brought looked and smelt so different.

“Yes, she’s fine brat. She had just been a while without a decent meal. Heck, no living thing will be at its best living in and on garbage. Anyway, she has been cleaned up, given her shots and fed. Also, none of the tests detected any anomalies in her blood or tissues. As long as you continue to feed and take care of her well, she’ll be healthy soon. Now take her and get out of here brat. You have both a mate and mother waiting for you. You do know it’s been three days since your birthday?” Though a huge part of him had wanted to say: “That blasted harpy hasn’t stopped calling us since the first day,” he decided to let it slide, it proving to be less than productive for either of them at that moment.

Gohan’s jaw dropped then. No he had not known that! They had sleep for three days?! It was then that he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head in the Son fashion.

Vegeta grimaced when he did that; slightly unnerved to be very much reminded of Kakarotto. “You really shouldn’t make it a habit of utilising your father’s bad habits and mannerisms, brat.”

Gohan blinked a few times before smiling largely at Vegeta as full realisation sunk in; moving to gingerly take the kitten and grand bag of food from him. “Thank you Vegeta-san, really, for everything,” he expressed sincerely.

“Hn,” answered Vegeta, folding his arms and nonchalantly exiting the room, though his own tail did twitch slightly around his waist, a light smile playing on his lips once he was out of Gohan’s eyesight.

Though his heart still felt compressed, Gohan continued to smile; hoping it would transfer to his Love through their bond. And though he wished to see Piccolo first, he knew he had an over-excited and worried mother he had to let know that everything was okay. Securing the kitten within his shirt and lifting the large meter high bag of kitten chow onto a shoulder, Gohan eased out of an open Capsule Corp window and into the sky, ready to tend his responsibilities.

Dende finally pulled away from Piccolo and floated back down to the temple’s floor with all the grace of the young god he was; both fixing their garments and clearing their throats to relieve some of the awkwardness of the moment, Piccolo still not quite used to or comfortable with affection. Though as Kami of Earth, Dende felt the need to say something; certain that Piccolo would leave at any moment.

“Piccolo-san, you two will make it. I believe it with my whole heart. If there were ever any two that were meant to be, it’s you and Gohan. Just help each other get through the harder moments in understanding and patience instead of impulse and anger; learning together as you take your time to work together and thrive…. I am sorry for earlier. The first thing I should have done was congratulate you, so… Omedetou Gozaimasu! You are both my dear friends and surely deserve so much happiness,” expressed Dende more passionately than he had anything in his young life, the need to heal his friend very pressing.

Piccolo’s face took on its usual stoic as persistent emotions kept putting increasingly unwanted pressure behind his eyes—though there was a small smile tugging at the walls of his mind—he giving Dende once last appreciative glance before shooting off Kami-sama no Shinden, someone immensely precious to him surely on his mind. Maybe it would all be alright after all.

Right on cue, Chichi fainted after Gohan suddenly showed up at home, disclosing so much to her at once she just couldn’t take it, but he knew she had the right to know; that he made sure she knew it was not “just a phase”.

When she finally awoke, Gohan peered at her earnestly, imploringly; hoping with all that was in him that she could somewhat understand and at least give his request some real thought before dismissing it entirely. He had done his best to convey some of the severity of the urges and feelings he had been having and how everything happened without going too much into detail. If only she could understand—his human side only made things worse when it came to the urges, humans still quite a deal more primitive than they themselves wanted to believe, magnifying everything to a truly painful level when coupled with his Saiyajin urges—could comprehend that he did really love Piccolo, had long before the incessant urges and would for the rest his existence, and that as her son, he really did need her support.

Chichi sighed heavily, her chest tightening as the otherworldly onyx eyes of her firstborn bore into her earthly deep brown Chikyuujin ones. She had already given him ‘the talk’ and safety tips and pointers as the young teen had already begun filling out much faster than his father had, his voice cracking here and there as his vocal chords were changing shape too, though his height was still just barely under her own. And here he was asking her, begging her to trust him, to not see him or Piccolo as any less in her eyes and support them both the way the world wouldn’t; something she was having exceeding trouble coming to grips with.

It was then as Gohan peered into her emotion imbued eyes that he realised it had happened kind of soon, and he did feel for her, really he did; both feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of them and shaky, though their eyes remained locked on one another. But if you asked him if he regretted bonding with his beloved, he would give you the same answer every time: “No, _never_ ”. Only if Piccolo hadn’t felt the same would he have truly regretted it. For, there was no doubt in his mind, his heart that Piccolo was a wonderful and indelible part of himself, that he was the only one he would ever want to share all of himself with; the bond only enhancing every aspect of it. And from the bond-transmitted pain he received from him earlier, it was Piccolo’s mind that needed the most easing. He knew now the degree to which Piccolo felt guilty, regretted the bond and why. He would never doubt him again. And he had left him so rudely that morning, so immersed in his own feelings and urges that he’d coldly dismissed those of his mate. That just would not do. He would somehow make it up to him. But for now, he sincerely needed his mother’s understanding. He needed to know that even if she didn’t like and wasn’t fully okay with his decision, she would accept it, him and his new bonded mate.

Their eyes hadn’t left each other for an unknown amount of time—both relieved Goten was still at Capsule Corp—when Chichi’s lips finally broke out of the tense pressed line they had been in, Gohan’s breath hitching ever so slightly as her face became strong and immovable.

“You will: continue your studies so you can become a great scholar someday, visit me and your brother more than merely once or twice a month, eat and exercise well and take good care of yourself, not dare give me any grandchildren any time soon; and you will most certainly come home when and if you ever need to. I am your mother; I love you and _always_ will. I understand that you are growing up. Please do not ever think I don’t respect you as a person and individual. But do realise that no matter how big or powerful you get, you will _always_ be _my_ _baby_ , _always_ ,” Chichi proclaimed firmly, tears streaming down her face, though she didn’t let them hinder her.   

Gohan’s eyes were wide, incredulous and shimmering; though ever so grateful, he immediately bringing his dear mother into a warm embrace as tears trailed his own face.

Outside, a kilometre or so away from the Son residence, a certain strong-statured emerald hermaphrodite had long since unceremoniously fallen from his usual patient hovering cross-legged pose in the air to his majestic derriere; having no words for exactly what he was feeling after hearing every word from mother and son in perfect clarity with his exquisite ears. His chest and eyes felt much too large for his body then; he himself unsure if he could endure much more of such illogical pressure, for certainly emotions were _not_ his thing.           

But… the shrew... no, his mother had said yes, had _accepted_ them, _him_?! If he felt any more tightness, he was certain he would burst! And…

“Piccolo-san, let’s go,” said Gohan softly, smirking lightly at Piccolo’s uncharacteristic position on the ground.                            

Piccolo blushed fiercely, looking away before pulling himself to stand; unnerved that he had been so caught up in emotion that he hadn’t sensed Gohan’s arrival.

“You said if she said yes we could live in the same house together… though… only if that’s what you really want too,” lightly pressed Gohan with simultaneous enthused hope and temperance, not at all wanting to coerce or obligate Piccolo but surely excited at the prospect of living with him, still in slight disbelief at his mother’s answer but more than grateful.    

“This isn’t some fairy tale Gohan; were not just going to take off and live ‘happily ever after’,” Piccolo uttered sharply without thinking, the truth in his words and the unease in his voice deluging over them both like a bucket of ice water.

Gohan took one last controlled breath before answering. His talk with Vegeta had made things clear for him, no more gaps in his knowledge, understanding or feelings. Yes he was young but he was also certain. There would be no other to take the place Piccolo had in his heart if he were to live for many millennia. But, it had to be what Piccolo wanted too. He would not stand for him enduring things for his sake. That would be so wrong; squeezing his heart if it was true. He knew Piccolo cared for him immensely, but if Piccolo really didn’t want this, they would perform the ritual to un-bond them. Though it would crush him for many years to come if they did, he yearned for Piccolo’s happiness and ease more than his own.   

Though tears had formed in his eyes once more, Gohan’s voice maintained its stability. “Piccolo-san, I love you with my whole heart. I want to share my entire being with you for as long as we both exist; that won’t ever change. However, what I want means nothing if you don’t want it too. We did rush into the bond; new intense feelings and urges plaguing us both then. Now that we are clear for a moment, instinct down some and thoughts more calm, please tell me the truth. Do you love me as I love you? Do you want to stay with me for the rest of our lives? Because if you do, it’s going to come natural that we want to touch each other, that we yearn for the other’s presence when not around, that we share a living space and bask in each other’s presence, to know that our special one is okay and well. No relationship is perfect, but it’s not something we should ever have to be afraid or ashamed of. So, I am asking you now, is your love for me true as mine is for you? Do you truly want to be my mate?”

For one of the rare moments in his life, Piccolo finally allowed the intense pressure that had built behind his eyes to release; his face quickly becoming marred with very real tears as still conflicted thoughts pervaded his head.

Yes dammit! I love you more than I ever thought my wretched heart capable of! Don’t you know I would do anything for you; that your genuine smiles are more ethereally brilliant than a billion sunsets, that your happiness allows and accentuates my own, that every time you cry I feel as if my chest has been ripped open and plundered of it organs?! You are my friend, my love, my mate— _my everything_! I will crush whoever even thinks of hurting you into a trillion bits. I love you so much it hurts! Kuso! That’s why it is so excruciating to know I’ve ruined your life. You are the sweetest most beautiful soul I’ve ever met. I know I will never meet another like you, which is why you deserve so much better than me. No one has the right to ruin your future...

Piccolo’s rambled thoughts paused as he felt Gohan’s eyes bore into him powerfully. Horror passed over his face as realised Gohan had heard his every thought, though he had tried to block them as he strove to find the right words to say to him. Side effect of the bond, huh? Ugh.

“We don’t have a problem then Piccolo. No one’s future is ruined. Though, I don’t ever want to hear you badmouthing yourself again. You are wonderful, so much so that words just don’t do you justice… Can we go home now my Mate?”

“H-home?” Piccolo questioned, his form shuddering as it never had before as he continued striving to compose himself.

“Ah, home. Today has been an emotionally exhaustive day for us both. I don’t care if it’s a cave or a box; just as long as it’s _ours_.” Though Gohan yearned to hug him then, he held back; not wanting to hurt his mate’s pride and needing to keep both their heads clear.  

Though Piccolo was still having trouble coming to terms with their situation, he managed to eventually answer, finally deciding to stop fighting himself or Gohan and follow his heart. “I think I can do better than that Gohan. I am a Super Namekkuseijin after all,” Piccolo tried to express with confidence, potent emotion still racking his world. “Just send me a mental picture of what you want it to be and where you want it placed, and I’ll use my power to make it so. I can manifest a lot more than clothes now,” Piccolo finished with a forced smirk.

“But what do you want it to be?” asked Gohan with a pout.

“I want the house to be what you want; that would make me most happy,” answered Piccolo sincerely, his breath finally more eased, his face clean again through a technique. 

Gohan smiled then; knowing, feeling through their connection that his Piccolo was telling the truth. So, he did his best to come up with visuals of a nice house in his mind; round and roomy but not extravagant, furnished with everything he could think of that they would need together, lightly transmitting it to Piccolo through their bond.

Piccolo blushed when he saw bassinets and cradles sitting in certain lightly hued rooms in the vision, unable to hold himself back from speaking up. “Gohan, first off it’s _way_ too early to be thinking about children. Secondly, although I am a hermaphrodite, there is no guarantee that we will be able to give each other children when that time comes. There is not a known instance where a Saiyajin or Chikyuujin has successfully bred with a Namekkuseijin, so I don’t want you to get your hopes up. I am not trying to hurt you, just be honest with you, Gohan,” informed Piccolo seriously.

“I know. But we can still hope for the future, right?”

Piccolo let out a long sigh then. “Yes, we can hope,” he answered softly, moving his hand to pet Gohan’s wondrous demi-Saiyajin locks, making sure his talons never caught on hair or scratched him. His fingers would never get sick of the feel of it nor would Gohan the feel of his ginger touch, his tail curling and uncurling in their intimate moment.

“Shall we get going then?” offered Piccolo after a few moments, reluctantly taking his hand back.

“Mmm-hmm,” purred Gohan, the effects of Piccolo’s petting still warming his being. But his attention snapped as he remembered something imperative. “We have to pick up Kiseki first,” he chirped excitedly.

“Kiseki?” inquired Piccolo with a brow ridge raised.

“It’s our baby,” answered Gohan proudly.

Piccolo’s eyes opened comically wide then; making Gohan chuckle. “B-b-but all we’ve done is kiss. H-h-how?” he uncharacteristically stuttered, terror, excitement and curiosity filling him at prospect of such. Were Saiyajin capable of a lot more than he thought?!

Though a part of Gohan did want to play with Piccolo some, he figured they’d both been through enough that day. “She’s a kitten I found today Piccolo-san. If it is alright with you, she’s coming home with us and will be part of our family from now on.”

Piccolo let out a prolonged breath then; simultaneous relief and a strange disappointment pervading his person. “Alright, where is she?”

Gohan grinned then playfully; as if he were keeping a scandalous secret.

“ _Gohan_?” pressed Piccolo more firmly.

“Okaasan wants to see both of us… before we go to our own house tonight.”

Of course she does. _Ugh… ugh… ugh_.

“Piccolo-san, it won’t be that bad; you’ll see,” offered Gohan sweetly, pulling Piccolo into a surprise hug.

Piccolo only sighed once more—not at all admitting that he too enjoyed the tender embrace—before the two of them began to nervously fly back to the Son residence.

“Ahh! Onna, what are you-” But Vegeta’s breath caught in his throat when Bulma came away from the side of his jugular with her lips bathed in deep crimson, a predatory glint in her eyes. After lying in the afterglow of their lovemaking, he was not at all ready for her to suddenly bite him like that, not to mention be strong enough to break skin. “ _Bulma…_ ”

“I love you Vegeta Saiyajin no Ouji. Even if you’ll never say the words to me, I know you care too. That means even if afraid, I will share the downs just as well as the ups with you; that there is nothing-”

Vegeta sealed the gap between them then; his sultry Saiyajin tongue tasting his own blood on her as it slipped between her supple lips to silence her.

Baka tensai onna. You never take no for an answer, do you?

For a few moments more they leisurely kissed one another—tongues no longer in a rush but truly relishing each delectable sweep and texture within their sultry oral caverns—before Vegeta pulled away to peer at her strongly.

“Fine. I will complete the bond with you, but don’t you dare bitch to me about it later,” he barked to cover up just how truly terrified he was. She was too wonderful to have to carry the burden of his past too; not to mention, he still had many less-than-laudable propensities, which he _never_ wanted to see present in her. But, the longer he gazed into her stunning longing sapphire eyes, the less willpower he had to deny her.

“Uuuhhh!” she cried out when his elongated Saiyajin canines finally sunk into the soft supple flesh of her neck, pulling him closer, both moaning as he drank from her too to complete the claiming mark and mating bond, allowing it to actually take hold. For Bulma could have bitten him many times and there would be no effect; it being the Saiyajin in the couple that would have to be willing to bond for things to fully take.    

After he pulled away and licked her wound clean, both were suddenly a bit lightheaded before losing consciousness entirely; their brains’ chemistry beginning to alter through the newly made connection. 

Luckily, Trunks and Goten were already asleep for the night. And if they woke, Doctor and Mrs. Briefs would have no problem tending to them.

Piccolo continued to endure Chichi’s icy glare from across the room as Gohan was packing things in his old one. He could easily feel it without looking, and it was starting to get on his nerves. If she had wanted to forbid him, why hadn’t she? Gohan was the most decent, well-behaved person on the planet, the universe, in his eyes; he would have listened to her. Both he and Gohan would have respected her decision….

As if picking up on his thoughts, Chichi began: “He’s not some helpless Chikyuujin child that I would ever have to worry about being abducted for heinous reasons I don’t even want to fathom; he’s no doubt the strongest being on the planet. Even I can feel that. However, he is still young and I have _every right_ as his mother to worry for him _whenever_ I feel the need to. Though, if I don’t let him know I trust him, he will lose faith in himself and me. As much as I _loathe_ it, it’s part of him growing up…. However, things are as I told you at his birthday. If you _ever hurt him_ , I swear to every god there has ever been I will _kill you, slowly_. Other than that, welcome to the family, Piccolo,” she declared strongly.

Piccolo only nodded his head slowly in response, slightly in a daze; deciding that remaining silent would be the best course of action, eyeing the tea that she’d set on the table before him, feeling too much disquiet to take a sip.  

When Gohan finally came out into the living room with many large bags full of his things, both adults peered at him intently. It took everything within Chichi not to weep; she would not allow herself to cry in front of that big green bakemono. If anyone would weep, it should be him. Though, somehow imagining him sobbing in genuine agony no longer tickled her; leaving her to frown in frustration instead.

Piccolo immediately stood and attempted to grab luggage to help Gohan; a bit miffed when he shooed his hand away, halting his attempt.

Gohan only smiled before answering him. “You get to carry Kiseki,” he informed light-heartedly. Piccolo gave him a flat look to which he only smiled larger. “Kiseki-chan, come here sweetie,” called Gohan sweetly.

Both Piccolo and Chichi watched with silent fascination as the tiniest, cutest little kitten they’d ever seen slowly scampered her way out into the room with them from who knows where in the house. Her vivid curious young eyes looked from Gohan to Chichi to Piccolo; taking them all in in awe before shuffling over to Gohan, beginning to rub her face against his ankle affectionately.

“Kiseki-chan?” She looked up at Gohan then intently; already knowing that whenever he made that sound, he was talking to her. “This is Piccolo-san. He’s my mate; our family,” he informed warmly, tilting his head towards Piccolo.

She had already been introduced to his mother earlier and knew to be careful around her. But when she peered up at that grand caped man, she got curious as kittens do; beginning to climb up his masterful form.

Piccolo’s eyes got wide as he felt tiny claws tug at his natural body armour here and there through his clothing as the tiny fur ball continued to climb up his leg and side determined. Gohan had to stifle his chuckle at Piccolo’s new facial expressions, though he couldn’t completely erase his smile. Chichi began to guffaw unreserved; truly needing to laugh and indeed finding the moment hilarious.

Piccolo’s eye continued to twitch as the little fur ball remained resolute to climb him like the grandest tree; only enduring such for Gohan’s sake. He had said they were family now, so he allowed the tiny tyke. He was only allowed relief when she finally got to his right shoulder. He let out an audible sigh then as his weights and pads there protected him when she started digging her claws into them and toddling around in a circle until she was comfortable and lied down there.

Though, the kawaii moment ended when Gohan sat his bags down; moving to wrap his arms around his mother. “Thank you so much Okaasan, thank you,” he whispered into her ear. For once, she remained silent a moment, only hugging him tighter as tears formed in her eyes once more.

“Be safe and visit us often,” she finally whispered before pulling away.

“Ah,” he promised, picking up his bags once more; taking off out the door and to the sky first to evade the tears in both his own and his mother’s eyes.

Piccolo waited a moment; a strange new urge taking precedent within him. “My ears can pick up most things…. If you ever need either of us, do not hesitate to call out mine or Gohan’s name. I will always answer and make sure he gets the message whenever you do,” Piccolo promised sincerely.

After receiving a head nod in the affirmative from her, gingerly securing the sleeping kitten in his cape, Piccolo took off then too; tightness in his chest from Gohan’s and Chichi’s very evident distress. No, he wasn’t sure he would ever fully understand Chikyuujin or Saiyajin, nor was he that confident in the future. All he knew for certain at that moment was that he loved a certain demi-Saiyajin with all that he was; that he would give his all for things to turn out right.

The urge to return to life suddenly hit Son Goku like a hard slap to the face. After what he had witnessed and sensed on his firstborn’s birthday and after, it was quite evident that his family still needed him. Both his wife and Gohan were immensely strong persons, but the weight of the family, the world ought not to be on them alone; especially after these new revelations. So, reaching his mind out with North Kaio’s reluctant aid, Goku contacted Sai Chourou Muuri on New Namekkusei. With his and Polunga’s help, he would have a grand surprise for everyone very soon.

**Tsudzuku…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading minna-san.**


	4. Return of a Certain Red-orange and Navy Clad Senshi and… First Date?

Once returned to life on North Kaio’s new planet, Son Goku wasn’t sure just where to go first, who he ought to visit first—his eldest son or his wife—scratching the back of his head for a few moments in his signature fashion. Having finally made up his mind, Goku said his thanks and farewells to North Kaio, placed two fingers to his forehead and was out of there instantly.

Having made it to his and his wife’s darkened bedroom before morning, Goku swallowed thickly once he heard the click of shotgun cocking. “Chichi?” he asked tentatively. Though bullets couldn’t usually harm him, they still hurt something fierce and could do considerable damage at point-blank range.

He flinched at Chichi’s heightened gasp; moving swiftly, grasping the gun she dropped in her astonishment, gently placing it down in a corner before it could hit the floor and go off and immediately moved to Chichi next, wrapping her in his brawny arms.

Of course she had gone still after hearing her still-thought-to-be dead husband’s voice. But once his mighty yet gentle arms held her, beginning to rub her back comfortingly; the bough broke, all that had happened beyond her control and needing and missing him immensely for years coming down as tears flowed from her freely, her slighter arms earnestly going around him too once she was pretty sure he was not a dream.

“Goku-sa!” she croaked painfully through her sobs, yearning to say more but unable to at the moment, feeling more weak and helpless than ever.

But he understood, could feel her anguish and uncertainty ebb off her through their touch. “Shh. I’m back; I’m alive. ‘M so sorry I didn’t come back sooner…. I thought the world would be safer with me gone because of all the bad characters I seem to attract. But even if it has been safer, I should have thought more of my family. Nothing should have come before you and our children…. Give me another chance? Forgive me?” he spoke softly yet earnestly.

Chichi pulled away then enough to see his face; amazed at the unusual seriousness and sincerity of it. It wasn’t like him at all to acknowledge the more severe parts of life. But in his eyes then she saw things that hadn’t been there before he’d left them. A part of her was angry—ire filling her that it always took him so long to understand certain things, if ever. But now that she felt he understood _some_ of how she felt, she couldn’t help but feel closer to him than ever before. However, she wasn’t giving in without a promise; knowing that was the one something he would never break.

“Promise me you’ll never leave me again,” she urged strongly. She knew before she had said it that it was a selfish wish—he was a powerful hero and warrior, the universe would naturally bring things to him and pull him towards certain elements in order to accentuate his being as such—but she said it anyway. For, she did not believe she could take losing him again—be it for the next adventure, battle or the Next World—she would not stand for losing him! So, he had better make up his mind well this time about what he really wanted; for they had already passed “until death do you part”. By all rights, she could have already found and chosen another mate. But she hadn’t. She knew there was no one else like him in the universe; there neither was nor would she accept any pale substitute.  

Tears filled her eyes again; the momentary silence in the dark of the middle of the night and their room suddenly very suffocating, as she was almost certain he would make no such promise.

“I promise, as long as you promise the same, Chi,” he whispered, his breath and plump lips tickling her ear as he did so, striving to be romantic as scenes from their wedding day danced through the front of his mind.

The tears that had welled up in her eyes again finally streamed down her face; Goku striving to kiss them away from each cheek as he held her close, his thick sable tail he had regrown through rigorous training in Other World wrapping around her protectively, comfortingly.

“I promise,” she finally managed to answer, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck, and standing on her tippy toes to press her lips to his own.    

After few moments of tender intimacy the two reunited mates plopped into their own bed for the first time in years; eagerly attempting to begin _thoroughly_ making up for lost time.

Piccolo let out a quiet weary sigh; this was his third night in _their_ new home, in which he received _no_ rest. After Gohan’s unwavering pleas and intensified puppy-dog eyes, he was unable to decline his request. So, here he lay, in their new bed and house he had conjured nights earlier with his abilities—firmly secured within a certain demi-Saiyajin’s slumbering embrace, a long furry appendage wrapped snuggly around his thigh, himself way too agitated by their close proximity to meditate or sleep a wink—songs and movement from excited fauna persistently slapping his powerful ears and clanging within his skull, causing his antennae to jump, as the exuberant animals outside near enough their new home made sure to alert him that it was another spring morning. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, a dangerously familiar presence suddenly appeared out of nowhere just behind him; quickly hidden after its entry.

Piccolo became the very presence of stillness then. _He_ had come back, was _alive_?! And he was in bed with his-

“Hey Pic, come outside with me for a minute, _okay_?”

“Son, I can’t move right now because-,” but Piccolo’s explanation died in his throat as Goku floated into his line of sight and held up an indicating finger to his lips.

“I’ll untangle Gohan from you. Then you and I need to talk… _outside_ ,” Goku whispered firmly.

Piccolo only answered with a dutiful nod; swallowing thickly as he was only too certain he was just moments away from getting the beating of his life.

Once they were a good distance away from the house, Piccolo was ready to accept whatever punishment Goku had for him; standing motionless, too nervous to use his ability to zap clothes onto himself so was still dressed in only his purple soft cotton pyjamas, hands to his sides resigned and eyes closed as he was resolute to receive what he was so sure he deserved.

When he heard Goku start busting up laughing instead, holding his sides and even dropping to the ground as he did so; his eyes opened wide. Piccolo couldn’t believe it! Son wasn’t angry; didn’t want to hurt him?! Why? _Why_ …?

Goku began to wipe his face and stand back up as he caught his breath. “Pic, you shoulda seen your face. Priceless. You were so ready for me to… ha ha ha….” He paused again as he tried to regulate his breath and not be caught in another fit of laugher. After a few deep breaths, he stood strongly and gazed at Piccolo more seriously. “I’m not the most observant person sometimes, but I think I know my son pretty well now. And while I’m not thrilled with how soon it happened, I knew it would eventually. Had it been _any other_ , I _would_ have _killed_ them, _slowly_. But you are one of greatest persons I know, and I understand that this whole love business is just as new to you as it is Gohan, so don’t worry, everything will be alright.” Goku moved to stand in front of Piccolo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder then. “I’d say ‘welcome to the family’ but I already considered you such, Pic,” informed Goku sincerely. “I know you’ll never hurt Gohan, so we’ll never have a problem,” he finished seriously, all the connotations of all he’d said understood by both, the grand full-on Son smile he was wearing such a contrast to his tone that Piccolo frowned.

Piccolo felt lost then; the pressure in his chest and behind his eyes building up to overwhelming levels despite his mental protest. If there had been anything in his stomach, it would have forced its way out then.

When Goku finally embraced him warmly with no malice, Piccolo choked back a sob; absolutely appalled at himself for his lack of control and Earthling-like behaviour but more grateful than words could ever say that Goku really accepted him, also needing the affection just then more than he would ever admit.  

After a few moments, Goku patted Piccolo’s back and pulled away. “Alright son, what have we got planned today?” asked Goku suddenly sickeningly cheerful.

Piccolo deadpanned and then gave him a dangerous look before answering. “Son, I am _not_ going start calling you ‘Tousan’, so do not call me that.”

“Aaww, but that’s half the fun of being your father-in-law.” Goku had to pause to stifle his laughter again at the incredulous and somewhat terrified look Piccolo’s face made then.

“But… we’re not married and-”

“The two of you are bonded as Saiyajin mates. That is far more profound than any Earthling marriage,” stated Goku firmly.

“You knew about-”

“I bonded with Chichi after I got to know her better. We did get married early and quickly, as I had promised her unknowingly years before. But it wasn’t until we lived with each other for a while that I got the powerfully uncanny urge to bite her. The night I finally did so she was scared. But once she saw my face and the love, need and reassurance in it, she loosened up and returned the bite as I asked. I didn’t know what it was then, just following my instincts... You and Gohan, however, have done things kinda backwards…”

Piccolo flinched then and looked away ashamed. But Goku placed a hand on his shoulder; urging him to look at him once more.

“…Then again, you both know each other very well already. You couldn’t have truly fallen in love if you didn’t. And Gohan was certainly following his heart and instincts; perhaps you both were. Anyhow, know that I’m here for both of you, so don’t be afraid to ask anything, alright son?”

Piccolo sighed heavily then; grimacing and showing a bit a fang in his discomfiture. “Son, Son Goku, I am _not_ going to start calling you ‘Tousan’, ‘Father’, ‘Daddy’, ‘Papa’ or any other variant of such!” finally barked Piccolo quite passionately, a bulging vein visible on his temple.

“Aaaww,” uttered Goku, pouting lightly for a moment. “You know I had to try,” he finished, grinning smugly once more.

Piccolo just rolled his eyes and sighed again, suddenly feeling very tired now that he knew everything was okay between them; stress, having had no proper rest or meditation in a while and everything catching up to him.

Though, neither of them was ready for the sudden sharp gasp to rent the air; both their heads swiftly turning in the direction of the sound.

“Otousan!” exclaimed Gohan before barrelling into his father’s mighty chest.

“Hi son!” chirped Goku cheerfully, happily hugging his eldest child.

Piccolo watched a little ways from them; silently enthused to see Gohan truly smile, though striving his damnedest not to get choked up in emotion himself again, to keep a straight face. He _really hated_ emotion. The deeper he went with the boy, the more immersed he became in it; the more helpless he felt. He really did not like feeling _helpless_.

After a few moments, they eased away from each other; Gohan quickly wiping his own tears away, embarrassed he had cried in front his father. “A-are you here to stay?” he finally asked intently.

“Yep,” answered Goku with a grand smile, enthusiasm just beaming off him as his large dark eyes glistened with positivity.

“That’s great, isn’t it Piccolo?” Gohan chirped happily, turning his face towards his mate.

Piccolo nodded his head in the affirmative; the right side of his mouth curving up into a slight grin at Gohan’s very apparent joy. Though, he was caught completely off guard when Gohan suddenly flew to his person, wrapping his arms around his neck, fervently pressing his lips to his own.

Goku’s initial reaction of the sight was unease; his eye twitching slightly and smile fading. But once he felt how much genuine joy emanated from his son, he couldn’t stay upset. And when he got a good look at Piccolo’s wide incredulous eyes, he couldn’t help but smirk; becoming thoughtful when Piccolo finally gave in, closing his eyes, embracing Gohan too as their lips continued to press together warmly.

Goku let them have a few tender moments before speaking up. “Yoosh! I’ve got a great idea!”

Piccolo and Gohan immediately pulled away from each other, shocked out of their reverie by Goku’s excited voice; Gohan blushing fiercely and looking downward, Piccolo’s eyes wide as he turned away in realisation of what they had just unwittingly done in front of Goku.

“Let’s go on a date—just you, Pic and me. The date would be more for you two, and I’d just be your friendly chaperone, ne? A guys’ day out, huh? It would be a good way to celebrate my return, and it wouldn’t be as imposing as one of Bulma’s parties. Whattaya think?”

A myriad of disturbing images began processing through the front of Piccolo’s mind then. Going out in public with his appearance was hard enough to endure, but all of them going out, together— _oh no_. At least Bulma’s parties weren’t public. There was no way it would be fun for him. However, he yearned for Gohan’s happiness, his eyes lingering to him for his thoughts on it.

When Gohan gave him a face-splitting smile and then embraced him warmly, his tail swishing to and fro with enthusiastic hope, his stomach dropped. But he forced himself not to frown for Gohan’s sake. When Goku smirked at him victoriously, he smirked back. Very well Son Goku, I accept your challenge.

Piccolo did not want to be showed up by Goku, so he excused himself for a bit while father and son spent some time catching up with one another, sharing tales of their own adventures while getting ready for their day out. Piccolo went out to do something he berated himself for not having done years ago—make Maaku Satan pay what he owed the Son family.

Of course, once he got to Satan’s overly lavish abode, it didn’t take much “persuasion”. And once Piccolo had the fair amount of overdue okane and was away from him; he divvied it up into smaller amounts, placed those amounts in multiple small purses, leaving one out and sealing the rest within a Hoi Poi Capsule. Yes, it was the Son’s money; Gohan’s to be precise, for he had been the one to finally defeat Cell, allowing that poor excuse for a warrior Satan to get extra wealthy because of it. But he had witnessed how both Goku and Chichi went through money and knew Gohan was too kind to say no to his parents. Yes, it would be up to him to manage and invest it so that it would last. Then, whenever they actually needed it, he would bring some out.

However, just this one time, Piccolo was going to selfish. He wanted with all his heart to give Gohan a special day he would never forget, to see him smile from his soul; allowing him to have fun as the young person he still was, no matter the price. So with that purse of cash he had left out, he would give Gohan whatever he could that money could buy.

After a few deep breaths, Piccolo manifested new attire on himself in mid-flight while on his way back to his and Gohan’s home. His cheeks flushed when he thought of it—he _really_ had a _home_ with the person he cherished most in the universe, something he would have never believed even plausible just weeks earlier.

Father and son had done well telling each other of their individual adventures—Goku’s recounts of Other World and Gohan’s day to day happenings on Earth with Goten and his mother. But after they had gotten one another mostly up to speed on what they had both missed in Goku’s absence, an awkward silence permeated the room as the unasked and unanswered question continued to float around. Finally, after several weighted minutes, Goku found the gumption to ask. For, although he had seen what had happened on Gohan’s birthday and fragments days after, he hadn’t seen everything. And as a parent, he felt the need to know.

“Gohan, have you and Pic… eeto… have the two of you…?”

“No Tousan, we haven’t… made love yet,” answered Gohan before his father could finish, his face blushing quite fiercely as he looked away flustered. “Okaasan and Vegeta-san have already thoroughly informed me about both my Chikyuujin and Saiyajin sides. And you don’t have to worry anyway. Piccolo seems quite adamant to wait… even though I do not wish to. I even offered for us to bathe together last night to help get us more comfortable in our own skins and new home together. He looked at me quite horrified, muttering that he would return in a while and left. Can you believe that?! I was so angry when he got back that I wouldn’t let up until he promised to at least sleep in the same bed with me— _our bed_ —which he did very reluctantly.”

Goku’s eyes opened wide at his son’s passionate admission. And he started chuckling as the dots started to connect. Gohan really did not understand the full effect he was having on Piccolo; all that he was putting him through. He certainly had a greater respect for Piccolo then than ever before; smiling lightly to himself.

“Tousan! What are laughing at? It’s not funny you know?!” uttered Gohan quite annoyed at his father.

“Gohan, I don’t think you fully comprehend what you’re subjecting Piccolo to. He cares for you more than anyone or thing _ever_ in _all_ his existence—that in and of itself scares him more immensely than he would even admit or fully acknowledge. He also yearns very much to please you but at the same time is afraid—of hurting you, tainting you; your age and yasashii spirit haunting him whenever he even thinks of touching you... There was a time he wasn’t so nice, ya know. But he is truly honourable now. I think, as happy as he is to be with you, he is more terrified than he has ever been; because failing you, hurting _you_ is the one thing he could not stand, the one thing more horrifying than any enemy, battle or death that could possibly be imposed on him.”

Gohan’s head slunk down then; harsh pressure building behind his dark eyes. “I know… I’ve felt his pain before through our bond…. What can I do to make him feel comfortable Tousan? If he’s expecting me to wait years for us to be physically intimate together, I don’t know if I can do that. I already know what I want and need, and _it’s_ _him_. How can I break the icy veil he keeps himself encloistered under; let him know that it’s okay to do what we feel with each other, that there ought to be no shame or remorse for it?”

Goku paused for a moment before answering, scratching his head in his usual fashion; unsure of what would be the correct and best advice to give his son, still somewhat at odds with it himself. “Give him time son and let it come naturally to you both. The one thing love could never be is forced and unsure; for if it is, it is not truly love.”

Tears fell from Gohan’s eyes then without his say; the pressure behind them and in his chest having become too much. His father pulled him into a warm hug; gently running his hands through his thick yet soft demi locks, his tail affectionately petting his back, understanding that he was at a very emotional point in his development as a person, wishing he could do so much more for his child but knowing very well he couldn’t breathe for him.

Kiseki decided to join them on the plush earthly brown sofa then; climbing up with her determined self and rubbing her tiny face against Gohan’s outer thigh to comfort him, mewling to get his attention.          

Father and son pulled away then; their eyes going to the sweet sound. Goku got really excited once he laid eyes on her, gently picking up the little kitten. “Aaww, she’s so tiny. _Kawaii~!_ So, that was the other scent I picked up in your new house,” he expressed enthused, gently petting her innocent head with a bulbous finger, in awe that she fit perfectly in the centre of the palm of his large battle-experienced hand.

Gohan swiftly wiped his face with facial tissue from the side table and then looked at his father and Kiseki with warmth. “Yeah, I found her… or maybe we found each other. Either way she is part of our family now. Huh, Kiseki-chan?” Kiseki’s eyes immediately shot towards Gohan; her little behind manoeuvring as she got ready to pounce and then did. Of course, she wasn’t yet strong or coordinated enough to make the leap onto Gohan’s shoulder she had been trying for, but he made sure to catch her anyway.

“Wow. She’s a fearless little tyke, isn’t she? I bet she’ll grow to be real strong thanks to you,” offered Goku sincerely, smiling at his son and her gently.

Gohan smiled too; gingerly petting his dear Kiseki, earning a garbled mewl from her.    

Just then, the round azure hued front door opened; Piccolo nonchalantly walking in. Though his countenance had returned to its usual stoic, Gohan was pleased to see that he was smiling a bit from his eyes; wondering just what had happened to change his tune.

Goku, however, began to chuckle. Piccolo’s grand 226cm frame was sporting some purple easy-fitting jeans, backwards baseball cap, socks and long-sleeved fitting T of the same hue; a yellow baseball-styled jersey on top of that and yellow sneakers.

Piccolo began to get angry the more Goku laughed. But when Gohan stood up and walked to him smiling, both adults gazed at him intently. “You look _good_ Piccolo,” remarked Gohan earnestly, growling playfully a bit, peering up at him with hungry eyes, earning a heated violet blush from Piccolo and a jaw-drop from his father. Kiseki just cocked her head to the side curiously as she observed everyone leisurely from her place on the sofa.

Once Piccolo could get his mouth to start working again, he answered more softly than usual. “You look… nice too,”  he all but whispered; his eyes drinking in his mate’s lean carved-from-marble form, Gohan easily pulling off the clean look of pure black form-fitting jeans, socks and sneakers and indigo fitting long-sleeved T.

For a long moment, neither could take their eyes off one another. Though, just when Goku thought he might have to speak up, beginning to feel more than uncomfortable in the atmosphere they were creating, Piccolo began guffawing like he never had before. Goku looked down at himself then, having followed Piccolo’s eyes before they closed in his uncharacteristic laughter; his face scrunching up in discomfiture, remembering the feeling of being laughed at as a child. “Just what’s wrong with what I‘m wearin’?!” Goku demanded quite irked.

Piccolo smirked then, letting a little bit of fang show as he looked him up and down once more. Though Goku had put on some casual clothes too instead of his usual dogi; his outfit still had primarily the same colour scheme: bright red-orange easy-fitting jeans and button up Hawaiian shirt of the same hue with a navy-blue sleeveless shirt underneath and bright red-orange socks in navy-blue sneakers tied with red laces. Piccolo of course could make his own clothes, and had done so with a colour scheme that would complement his vivid green skin. Goku on the other hand, he had no idea where he had found orange jeans or why the simple yet mighty senshi loved that colour so. But then again, Chikyuujin and Saiyajin were certainly peculiar creatures at times; Piccolo chuckling lightly as he thought of Goku’s simultaneous complexity and simplicity.

“There’s nothing wrong with it Son. You look good, alright? Are we all ready to go now? What’s the plan?” Piccolo asked, his keen onyx eyes going to Gohan’s.              

Gohan just smiled lightly; obviously ready to lead the way, patting and promising Kiseki that they would return home later with something for her, that the house was hers to guard until they did.

Even though he had ingested nothing yet, Piccolo’s stomach began to flip when they got on what he thought of now as a mechanical monster for the tenth time. He knew now he loved Gohan dearly, but once the maddening trip was over, he would not get on any type of roller coaster again in his life; zettai nai!

Goku was still beaming happily once they finally got off the spinning, looping, whirling, tumbling, jumbling, jerking ride of madness, but he became pensive when he caught Gohan’s frown. However, before he could inquire, Gohan spoke first.

“Piccolo, you don’t have to suffer through things. Please, this should be a good time for both of us. If there is something else you want to do, tell me; don’t block me. I am your mate!” proclaimed Gohan strongly, his fists flexing at his sides.

Piccolo gazed as his mate thoughtfully then. He was right. “Seeing you happy makes me happy Gohan,” he answered honestly. “However, not you or any other is getting me on that mechanical beast again,” he finished with a slight smirk.

Gohan smiled too before moving closer to his mate and locking their fingers of a hand together affectionately. “Okay, what else should we try?”

“We can try anything else here, just not that mechanical monster again. You can if you want, and I’ll wait for you.”

“I want you _with_ me _all_ day,” confessed Gohan earnestly. “There are lots of rides and attractions here. I am sure we can find much more,” he finished smiling. Piccolo and Goku couldn’t help but smile too; the three of them going further on through their vast amusement park adventure.

They spent an hour sampling more rides and attractions; Piccolo enduring most of them, though some he did like yet kept his face its usual stoic. It wasn’t until they had finished a ride that was supposed to be spooky but turned out to be sillier than anything—giving them all more laughs than thrills after all they’d seen and experienced in life and battle—that Goku’s and Gohan’s stomachs gave their loud protests, causing them both to blush and Piccolo to smirk. It was time to get something to eat.

After finding a suitable restaurant within the vast park and still outside so they could enjoy the sun and breeze while they ate, the three of them sat down at one of the large round tables on the attached curved bench, Goku and Gohan eagerly picking up menus.

Both Goku and Gohan ordered three of just about everything on the menu, making the waitress’s eyes bulge. Piccolo was only going to order some spring water, as he didn’t need anything else, but after seeing Gohan’s imploring eyes he ordered a specialty soup and some flavoured sparkling tea he thought he might like; trying to get into the spirit of ‘letting loose’ for the day like his mate. One day wouldn’t hurt.

Once their food finally came, Goku let out one unreserved “Itadakimasu!” before digging into his feast happily. Gohan blushed slightly embarrassed at his father’s typical antics before saying his own thanks and more politely beginning to eat. Piccolo smiled lightly as he watched his mate, truly enjoying the simple moment before beginning his own meal. Things went on until the three of them had finished their meals; Goku and Gohan smiling because of their full bellies, Piccolo content that Gohan was having a good time.

Walking through the amusement park while their stomachs settled, Gohan spotted a tent he wanted to try—“The Fortune-teller”—urging Piccolo and his father to it. Goku tried to explain to his son that he knew a real fortune-teller; that though she was weird and ridiculously exorbitant, she was the real deal. Gohan let his father know he merely wanted to try it for fun; though deep down he was hoping for answers about his and Piccolo’s future.

Goku waited outside the small black tent while Gohan urged Piccolo inside, the flap to the tent’s opening mysteriously closing once they were. Once they had seated at the medium round wooden table clothed in black inside, the raven hooded-cloaked person operating the attraction lifted long haggard fingers over the grand crystal ball centred at the table. Gohan had been going to ask something, but Piccolo’s uncharacteristically interested gaze toward the crystal ball and cloaked person quieted his thoughts, him beginning to pay close attention too. Both were so tuned in that even the noise from the surrounding amusement park went unnoticed.

The crystal ball began to eerily glow with pale light and then levitate. Both Piccolo and Gohan sighed heavily, unimpressed for with their senses they could easily detect the hidden wires and mechanisms involved to produce such an effect, which was obviously why the tent was darkened. They were both about to leave, quite disappointed; when the old woman finally pushed back the hood of her cloak.

“Things aren’t always what they seem young ones. Yes, that part of the show is fake and only done to enthral and entertain ordinary folk. However, the three of us _know_ well you two are anything but ordinary.”

Piccolo and Gohan turned to peer at each a moment; nodding before turning to face the old ebony-skinned woman with strange pure white pupil covered eyes and long white dreadlocks with their full attention. That part was real; the woman was physically blind.

“I must ask you first: do you really want to know? For, I cannot un-tell you. And sometimes knowing can alter the paths that would have otherwise been.”

Gohan fidgeted then; his nerves and personal fears getting the best of him. Piccolo was just as nervous; though his demeanour maintained its usual stoic.

“Perhaps it would be best to ask me just one question, and I will answer it the best I can.”

Gohan twiddled his thumbs a moment; his tail curling and uncurling in indecision. Piccolo wanted very much to say something but decided to leave it up to Gohan. Finally, Gohan bucked up and spoke. “W-will our children be healthy?” he asked softly, knowing that would answer a few of his questions in one, causing Piccolo’s eyes to bulge and mouth to drop.

The old woman paused a moment, rubbing her chin. “Are you certain that is the question?”

“Yes, please,” implored Gohan earnestly.

“Very well,” she answered, pausing a moment with her eyes closed before opening them and speaking again. “Midori and raven-tailed they be; their parents how proud they make them. That is all I shall say about that. Take it as you will.”

Piccolo just about melted when Gohan gazed at him with the most wondrously joyous expression; gasping as he was crushed into a bear hug.

“Also, teach well the fools you meet today the lesson that they earn; some are not deserving of mercy because of the countless atrocities they continuously and remorselessly choose to take part in and perpetuate. For hate—like greed or any real evil—is a sad, ignorant mendacious and utterly foolish and wasteful teacher that far too many still choose to be ill-informed pupils of; sadly infecting and converting other insecure, undisciplined, ill-conditioned, cowardly minds wherever they go; dishonouring their own spirits and the cosmos with the dastardly deeds vile hypocritical societies allow them to continue to cycle for most of their lives, polluting generations. _Teach them well_.

“And thank you, both of you for choosing to use your great powers as tenshi instead of akuma in this surely imperfect world. Remember what is truly and most important in life and the universe, _always_ ; regardless of how much any certain moment or situation in time might hurt just then. Live well and be happy young ones.” And with that there was a sudden large puff of smoke; the old woman gone once it cleared.

Piccolo frowned. He _had_ been demon once—son and reincarnation of Piccolo Daimao to be exact—knowing that if it wasn’t for a certain special enduring and endearing demi-Saiyajin, he probably still would be. And though part of him technically was numerically young, even close in age to Gohan, he didn’t much like being called a “young one”. The Kami in him balking at the term, as his ancient self held centuries of memories and wisdom; the Nail in him snickering at said term, knowing he had granted him much knowledge and power as well; and the memories of his father and past self, the original Daimao scoffed within him, bearing formidable fangs and maniacal eyes still barking for world domination, causing Piccolo to internally shudder…. Though his unique self was in control, it wasn’t always easily; even meditation impossible sometimes for his complex soul. Perhaps part of him was still a young one after all.

And, hints the old seer woman kept giving before her brief departure did nothing to ease his disquiet. She had obviously seen something not-so-nice in their future; subtly begging them not to let it turn them from the righteous and happy path. And that frightened him. It was part of why even this very moment he was having trouble coming to terms with his relationship with the boy. Gohan would always deserve better than him in his eyes; whether he was thirteen or fifty. And things had gotten so deep so fast, he wondered if he would ever be completely comfortable with it…  

Gohan mirrored Piccolo’s frown once he saw it. Wasn’t Piccolo happy that they could have healthy children someday? How could that be bad news? “Isn’t it… great to know we can have healthy children someday, Piccolo?” whispered Gohan softly, his eyes shimmering with emotion as he peered up imploringly at his mate.

Piccolo almost flinched once he witnessed and felt Gohan’s sadness, his extraordinary ears flapping lightly a moment against his head. Once he realised he’d been frowning, he made his face return to its usual unreadable. “It’s wonderful news Gohan. I was just remembering my past…. Let’s go see what we haven’t done yet in the park, alright?”

“Are you sure Piccolo?” asked Gohan earnestly, his tail wrapping around him comfortingly, his eyes unsure.

“I am sure,” answered Piccolo, a small smile coming to his face as he affectionately ran his fingers through Gohan’s exquisite demi locks, pleased when he finally smiled again too.

The park was vast and even after going on five handfuls of rides more; the heroic trio had only managed to conquer three-fourths of it by then. It was then that a certain wild-haired Saiyajin’s stomach growled loudly once again. Gohan was going admonish his father, but his stomach rumbled just as loudly before he could; causing him to flush brightly.    

Piccolo surprised them both when he started laughing heartily; a real smile reaching even his eyes for once. “I suppose this means our next stop is a food stand or restaurant,” he said more than asked, grinning with bit of fang showing when both Saiyajin blushed.   

Moments later they were seated at a ramen stand; Goku still drooling in anticipation after they sat waiting for their orders to be made. Piccolo did like certain soups, so even he decided to try a miso type bowl with extra broth.

When their ramen was finally set before them, Goku had to discipline himself to be patient. The soup was fresh, hot, and delicious, so after burning his mouth the first few times, he had to will himself not to inhale it and just enjoy it bite by bite with some tact. Gohan did so hungrily yet still politely; truly enjoying each demure slurp. But Piccolo was having some trouble. He had never had any type of noodle before, so when he tried to slurp up his ramen a bit too quickly, they shot off his chopsticks into his mouth, a spring onion flicking up from a noodle and landing on his nose.

Gohan grinned as he gazed upon his beloved; thinking it too kawaii when Piccolo’s eyes crossed while looking at his nose. Gohan couldn’t help himself then. Before Piccolo could remove the cut of spring onion, he suavely took it off Piccolo’s nose and placed it in his own mouth; savouring it as if it was the greatest morsel on the planet.

Piccolo’s eyes became wide at that and then he flushed a vivid violet to his ears, swallowing thickly; averting his eyes because he didn’t think he could handle looking at his mate just then. Goku’s eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. As immodest and free-spirited as he might seem at times, even he would never be as bold as to do something like _that_ in public. Maybe he didn’t know his son as well as he thought. Gohan just smirked at both of them playfully; returning his attention to own ramen, his tail wrapping affectionately around Piccolo’s waist, Piccolo’s mouth curving upwards slightly as he felt so much warmth inside he couldn’t possibly describe it.

But the tender moment came to an abrupt halt as a barrage of raw eggs was thrown at the stand. Piccolo of course—with his great senses and training—stopped them with his psychokinesis before any of them could make a mess out the stand or his mate. But what the group of bullies said next cut into his and Gohan’s hearts.

“Get outta here freaks! Your kind isn’t welcome here!”

“You’re the ones not welcome; always demanding and taking what isn’t yours and ruining people’s day. _You_ get out you big-” The owner of the ramen stand quickly pulled his apprentice and teen daughter back into the booth behind the stand while clapping a hand over her mouth. As much as he wanted to help their gracious customers, they had enough trouble of their own. The best he could do was call for help from some of the park officers stationed around the amusement park, hoping that some got there before anything too awful happened.

“Look at that freakish hair and tails! These bloody freaks have tails and think they deserve to be treated as normal! And you, you freakishly green pointy-eared giant bastard… You have no business showing your face in public anywhere. And you are _dudes_. That is so sick! Seeing you two acting all lovey-dovey in public is enough to make anyone gag. Just get out of here… before we _make_ you,” finished the lead bully quite cruelly, cracking his knuckles forebodingly, cowardly hate just dripping from his ignorant pale arrogant face.

Goku was already standing by then; his tail flicking in ire and disgust. As great as his love for all life was and much as he gave everyone a second chance, something profound within him throbbed to hurt those knuckleheads _bad_. But before he could do a thing, there was a sudden flurry of movement; Piccolo, Gohan and all ten athletic teen to thirty-something-year-old bullies were momentarily removed from his vision.                                    

Some moments later Piccolo and Gohan appeared again and seated themselves at their previous seats at the ramen stand, as if nothing had happened; beginning to eat quite heartily.

Goku really wanted to ask, but figured he could after they had all finished their meals; stuffing a nice cut of pork from one of his bowls into his mouth, chewing happily.

The father and daughter that tended the ramen stand just smiled to themselves relieved as they began cleaning up things. It wasn’t every day one got to have gorgeous gods as customers. Both were quite happy indeed—that things had turned out alright and that their food was good enough to be accepted by beings from _beyond_. And when the majestic green one finally gave them a huge tip, they reluctantly but graciously accepted; not believing that a god ought to have to pay but also not wanting to insult him, humbly thanking all three once more for their patronage.

By the time night had fallen, Piccolo was ready to go home. They had tried every ride, attraction and food stand in the whole park _multiple times_. He had even ridden the ride Koibito no Pathway at Gohan’s behest. It was a small mechanized red boat ride that seated only two and would take them on a watery path all around the park via a transparent tunnel, allowing a more scenic less boisterous route. He hadn’t liked it at first—it wasn’t for someone of his stature—but once he witnessed and felt Gohan’s genuine joy through their bond, he had to smile too; wrapping his majestic arms around him, allowing Gohan to lean into his person and wrap his tail around him affectionately. That ride had turned out to be his favourite. But he was ready to go home now.

He was stolen from his silent reverie when Gohan gently tugged on his shirt. “Just one more thing, please?” asked Gohan sweetly, his large warm onyx eyes piercing Piccolo’s heart. How could he say “no” to that?

“We’ve been on everything here Gohan. What else is there?” he asked truly wondering.

“If we wait just a little longer, there will be a grand hanabi show. Onegaishimasu?” pleaded Gohan with large puppy-dog eyes.

Goku only smirked knowingly when Piccolo looked his way imploringly for support. Piccolo sighed softly before answering. “Alright. What will we do while we wait?”

Piccolo didn’t even have to wait for Gohan’s answer, for Goku immediately answered for both. “Snacks!” he exclaimed exuberantly, his powerful sable-furred tail actually wagging to and fro in his excitement, causing Piccolo to smirk and Gohan to giggle.

Three food stands and five grand sacks of treats later, the mighty trio sat on a grand patch of grass within the more scenic areas of the vast park; waiting patiently for hanabi as they looked up at the lovely night sky, leisurely munching on sweet and salty snacks off and on. They had all had quite the day together, one unlike they had ever had and would surely never forget.

It was then that Goku decided to ask Piccolo and Gohan a certain question which piqued his interest. “So… what did you… two decide… ta do to them bone-headed jerks?” he asked in between munching on some cookies.

“Otousan! Please finish chewing before speaking,” muttered Gohan, slightly displeased with his father’s typical antics. Though, his countenance changed once got a look at his mate’s serious face.

“We taught them the lesson they earned. If they choose to forget said lesson and fall into cowardly, evil, ignorant, primitive, wasteful patterns of hate, false superiority and destruction again, their souls will fall permanently. The choice is theirs,” stated Piccolo firmly, his face stern and unyielding. It had been an exciting and yet terrifying moment for him. His and Gohan’s bond had taken control of the both of them; causing them each to act without reserve to protect and defend the other mate from any harm or defamation. He knew if it wasn’t for his advanced years of meditation and the persistent pull within his psyche of Earth’s past Kami and Nail, both he and Gohan would have probably tortured the ten koshinuke yaros quite easily to death and would’ve enjoyed every moment of it.

However, he wasn’t like that anymore. The suffering of others had stopped currying his favour years ago—when the beginnings of a profound and back then unknown love had begun between him and his then enemy’s child. He knew he needed more training; for _he_ of all persons ought not to ever lose control— _ever_.

Luckily he had awakened in time. The ten testosterone-junkie dastards were barely hanging over some tall building somewhere, beaten, crushed, bloody pulps, with barely enough motor skills left to whimper, pitifully begging for their lives in thick gurgles as blood thickened in passageways. He had seen something in Gohan’s face then he never wanted to see again—thickened hatred, bloodlust, arrogance, self-importance and dark enjoyment for torturing and easily dominating others— _he had seen himself in him!_ Had he not stopped and woken him, his mate would have continued torturing them until he’d squeezed the last drop of hope and life from them. Gohan’s natural soul—so sweet and tender—ought to never have such whims. Yes, Piccolo knew he had to train much harder. He was the one with such a regretful past and proclivities; though they shared a profound inscrutable bond, Gohan ought to never taint himself so!

“Piccolo-san, daijoubu?” asked Gohan worriedly.

This woke Piccolo from his heavy thoughts; him unsure if he liked hearing Gohan use an honorific again. For, while it reminded him of more innocent times they had shared together before the bond and knowing, Gohan doing so meant he felt distanced from him. He had hoped they were beyond that.  “Yes, I am fine Gohan; just thinking. Don’t worry about it. Let’s enjoy the fireworks, alright?”

“Okay,” answered Gohan softly, moving closer to Piccolo, his hand squeezing his arm gingerly as he wrapped his tail around and leaned into his masterful person where they sat.   

None of this went unnoticed by Goku, but he decided to remain quiet, thoughtfully looking up at the spectacular firework-imbued sky. This was supposed to be a happy time for them; he hoped he hadn’t ruined it by being curious. He just couldn’t help thinking of it; for he was certain he had scented soap and the lingering scent of blood that doesn’t so easily wash away when Gohan and Piccolo had returned to the ramen stand. And while he was glad they had taught the hateful dastards a lesson, he hoped they hadn’t killed them. He regretted immensely putting the burden of the world on Gohan’s shoulders years ago; not wanting him to ever have to have blood on his hands again, finally realising he was not the type of soul that could handle it, whether it was earned or not.

He really did wonder just exactly what happened…

Goku gave his eldest son one last hug and Piccolo a sympathetic yet encouraging look before flying home to Chichi. He did wish for the two of them to be happy, but whether that happened or not was entirely up to them.

Once inside their comfortable domed-shaped home situated out in a green wild wilderness somewhere untainted by man, Piccolo and Gohan plopped onto their large sofa; both sincerely needing a quiet moment. Piccolo’s magnificent ears were still ringing; every agonising whistle and clamorous boom of each firework still perpetuating a din of madness within his skull. He had no idea how he had kept his pain from his mate for so long but was grateful. Gohan’s smile was worth more than he could ever pay.

Eventually he was able to focus and breathe easy again; his ears perking up as they easily caught the light but diligent patter of tiny feet. Moments later a fussy Kiseki-chan joined them on the sofa; none too pleased that they had left her alone the _entire day_.

But the moment Gohan pulled a pink fuzzy plush ball out of one of the bags holding their ‘catch’ for the day, dangling it to and fro centimetres above Kiseki’s innocent face; the tiny tyke let up, eventually grasping the ball bigger than her head and determinedly taking it to her little basket bed. Moments later she returned to the sofa; grasping hold of and tugging alternately on Gohan’s and then Piccolo’s pant legs. It had already become a ritual. Every time it was time for sleep, she would get her ‘parents’ to come tuck her in and ‘sing’ her a lullaby. Piccolo would cover her gently in her purple kitty-decorated blanket and Gohan would actually purr for her until she finally tuckered out. Tonight they did the same; petting her head gingerly and wishing her a good rest.

Once rooms away and back in the living room, Piccolo placed a firm hand on Gohan’s shoulder before he could sit. Gohan immediately turned to peer up at his mate; slight unease in him as he had already felt something off before their eyes met.

“I must go away for a whi-”

“No you don’t! You are not leaving me Piccolo! What happened today was-”

“What happened today was unacceptable! Do not mistake my words. Today was mostly wonderful. I enjoyed every magical moment with you more than words could possibly convey—except the part where we both lost control and almost killed savagely. Loss of control should _never_ happen. I won’t allow it to again. Therefore, I need some time to train and meditate— _alone_.”

“B-but… we just… finally moved in together. It hasn’t even been a full week…” whispered Gohan in distraught disbelief, beginning to hug his sides, his eyes wide, tears already trailing his young face.       

“I know, but I love you too much to ever lack control—to ever lose it like that or any way again. When we do finally make love, that’s what it should be— _love_ ; not mere rutting just to reach some temporary high or satisfy some biological urge. When we punish the wicked, it should be just that— _punishment_ ; not mindless slaughter. I won’t accept what happened today to happen again. I _need_ more training, which I must do alone,” he finished seriously, it taking everything in him not to wrap his arms around and console the boy he loved with his whole heart.

“How long will you leave me my Mate?” pleaded Gohan sadly, his question as well as voice cutting Piccolo to the quick, though Piccolo knew he had to remain firm on this for both their sakes.

“I do not know, so am not going to promise…. Until I am certain I am where I need to be in every facet of my mind my being, I must leave. But do not worry. We are bonded for life _my Mate_. We are connected no matter where we are. Call me through our link if you really need to. Though please be patient and train yourself to be more aware of your own thoughts, urges and actions so you’ll have immaculate control as well.”

“Only under one condition, when you return… c-can we make love?” pleaded Gohan, embracing Piccolo’s waist tightly and gazing up at him earnestly, having resolutely dried his own tears, though still sniffing.

Piccolo sighed heavily a long moment before lifting Gohan up into a warm embrace; pulling away just enough to gently lift Gohan’s chin to make him look at him. “We are already ‘making love’ Gohan; can’t you feel it? Earthlings condition themselves sadly with shallow patterns, rituals and behaviours; blinding themselves from the natural truths and miracles all around and within them... I love you and know you love me, so every moment we share positively, love is made. The flesh is a mere cosmic formality, which we will reach in _our_ own time,” proclaimed Piccolo ardently, his long magical fingers weaving through Gohan’s wondrous demi locks.

“Promise… once you return you’ll never leave me?” implored Gohan sincerely, his fingers digging further into Piccolo’s garments, his voice soft yet unyielding. 

“Ah, _that_ I can and do promise,” finally answered Piccolo, smiling lightly at his mate, Gohan returning it as he was gently set down, though he yearned _so immensely_ for Piccolo to stay.

No, he wasn’t going to let up that easily. “What about Kiseki?” he asked slightly mischievous, hope shining in his eyes.

Piccolo sighed heavily; his brow ridges creasing. He thought they were done talking; that Gohan understood, apparently not. “Kiseki is _your_ babe Gohan. She adores and listens to you and therefore tolerates me.”

“You’re wrong. She pulls both of us to tuck her in,” contended Gohan ardently.

Piccolo sighed heavily once more. “You know I need to do this and why,” he urged more harshly, his deep onyx eyes penetrating that of his mate.   

“I know… it just doesn’t make it hurt any less!” cried Gohan, striving to keep a rein on his tears, but they began again anyway.

Suddenly jumping up to Piccolo’s person, Gohan fervently latched his arms around his neck; pressing his lips and torso to his own, relieved when majestic arms encircled him instead of forcing him away. Though, eventually they pulled away from each other enough to gaze at one another.

“I love you Gohan, so much more than words can say. Will you wait for me?” asked Piccolo seriously, as much need and hope in his own eyes as Gohan’s if not more.

Gohan understood fully then, able to feel it through their bond. Some things had to be taken care of alone; some lessons were solitary for many reasons. He would teach himself not to be so selfish and stubborn.

The two soul mates peered at each other for the longest time before Gohan hugged Piccolo more tightly; breathing his majestic scent in deeply, searing it to his memory to hold him until the time they’d be together again. He was determined then. He too would train sedulously, and become worthy of such an extraordinary mate.

Moments later Piccolo went out their front door and took to the sky; Gohan watching him longingly until he was out of sight.

**Tsudzuku…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading minna-san.**


	5. Lessons in Life, Love, Friendship and… Huh?

A huge sweat-drop formed on the side of Piccolo’s face after his cheek had gotten harshly punched by his sparring double, thanks to him losing his focus because of a _certain someone_.

 _I think you should just do it,_ repeated the all-too-familiar voice.

“Shut up Nail… Weren’t you supposed to have dissolved into my psyche by now?!” barked Piccolo, not at all pleased that one of the Nameks in his head was interrupting his heated self vs. self session in one of his favourite wastelands.

_I was wondering about that too, but I’m not mad at it. It’s not too awful in here; you’ve been a lot more balanced since you fused with Kami. Though, that Saiyajin bond has certainly made things more interesting… And I am glad I still have a sense of self. Anyway, I think it has something to do with the fact that we were never originally one. Unlike Kami and your father Daimao, we had never shared the same body before our fusion; we both originated from different parents, souls. Perhaps I am not supposed to fully “dissolve” as you say._

Piccolo sighed heavily then. He certainly hoped that was not true. Just how sane could a person stay while hearing _other_ voices in one’s head? True, he had been enduring such his whole life—in the beginning it was relentless voice of his sire the original Daimao, often times confusing it with his own, then things got more disconcerting after fusing with Nail, and while Kami certainly levelled things out some, he surely took the cake in annoying the hell out of him. Though, while a huge part of Piccolo yearned to hear only _his own_ distinct voice, he also could not fully deny, that no matter how irritating it was to feel them pricking his conscience now and again, there was a hint of fear that swirled within him sometimes at the thought of losing any of them. It was as though he’d lose either way—bombarded with personas not wholly his own or to be completely alone… Though, he had to contemplate—that even though he could still feel the underlying presences of Kami and his father in his system, and they still made their feelings known now and then, they hadn’t outright spoken to him like Nail currently was in quite a long while. _Hmm…_

_As I said, I was never naturally part of you, so I might never be fully absorbed.  But they were, or rather you originally come from them. So perhaps they will always be parts of you and you them; as one cannot hide from their own true soul forever._

Piccolo grimaced for a long while then, not at all liking the thought of any of that being true; finally reabsorbing the body double he had divided out of himself to train with, no longer at all in the mood.

 _I think I can help you though; if you’ll let me my friend_ , continued Nail’s urging voice in his head. _You’ve got to stop worrying and putting all the blame and weight on yourself, and learn to just live a little; take each moment as it comes. Life isn’t perfect, but it can be wonderful when our spirits act in love and positivity instead of hate and other wasteful negativities._

“How about you try telling me something I don’t know. And when the hell did we become friends?!” grumbled Piccolo, truly exasperated with the conversation and turn of events.

Nail decided to address the first part of Piccolo’s griping plea; ignoring the other.

_Well, I do not know much about Saiyajin bonds, but you had already created a Namekkuseijin bond with Gohan far before the both of your recent bonding. It is part of why you have been extra drawn to each other, even a little overzealous-_

“Great, just great. And what does _that_ entail?”

_It is just an extra closeness of your souls. Nameks can always feel the spirit and wellbeing of family or those close enough to them to count as family; most sensitive to the minds and hearts of others anyway. Though, the more you keep fighting yourself, the less clear things will seem to you…. I really wish you would make peace with yourself Piccolo. Let the past be the past. You do deserve to be happy. And I know you love that boy, as much as he loves you—that his happiness would enthral and magnify your own, making you both shine so much greater; if you would only allow it._

Piccolo was quiet for a long time after that; his jaw tightening more and more as the silence dragged on. Eventually, Nail continued.

_Sex is a natural thing for sexually reproducing beings; none should have to feel ashamed about it._

“Dammit Nail! You know darn well that’s not the problem. It’s-”

_You know, on Namekkusei, we helped each other out when we came of age, and Gohan is certainly of age now. There’s no need to feel guilty. You both need it just as-_

But Piccolo cut him off before he could finish with his own curt retort. “But you’re all siblings. Didn’t you all come from Guru? That’s-”

 _I said we helped each other out. That doesn’t mean that we engaged in morally reprehensive activities. My goodness! Get your head out of the gutter! And please stop thinking as an Earthling; the universe is so much vaster than most of them even fathom. And most Humans really take **way** too long to grow up mentally and spiritually; **if** they ever do at all. Look how heinously they still treat each other, giving multiple foolish and ignorant excuses for their dastardly behaviours and they are the same_ _species/race. So many seem content to have their heads so far up their rears they couldn’t possibly see the light of day; let alone what is truly worthwhile in the universe…. Anyhow, as brothers, the elder of us that already understood and had been through certain things always made sure to aid and guide the younger during such momentous occasions in their lives so no one would feel left out, hurt, wrong, afraid or ashamed; fully educating each about their bodies and minds and how to safely relieve themselves when they were ready and needed to. No one should have to endure such confusing and emotional life milestones alone…. I am trying to pass that kindness on to you my friend. While you and Gohan know about your parts, what they can do, where what goes and why; neither of you is truly experienced in the proper using of them and what it really means, especially with a partner._

Piccolo had no doubt turned a very vivid violet to his ears then, but for once decided to listen; if not for his own, for Gohan’s sake.

_It’s alright have sex with your mate Piccolo; as long as you are both holistically ready in body, mind and spirit. You are mates in both the Saiyajin and Namek ways now. You really don’t know how lucky you are to have found each other; most soul-mates never get that chance, for the universe is far from perfect.... And Gohan **is** ready. Everyone is ready at different times, so one timetable does not work for all. I think you’ve been around Earthlings too long…. I believe if you both did it together when in the right mutual spirit, you’d both be a lot happier and more balanced; even better in control of yourselves and your instincts so incidents like what happened at that amusement park don’t happen again…. You know it was mostly me that stopped you in time then, right? While the Kami in you fought to help, he wasn’t able to offer much; the Daimao in you was having a field day as you and Gohan suffered those dastards senseless. And while they did deserve it for how they’ve wrongly thought about and have cowardly conditioned themselves to heinously treat others they don’t even know personally, I do not think you ever want you or Gohan to lose control again, right? _

“Just how much do _you_ tune in to _my_ life?!” exclaimed Piccolo incredulously.

_Well, I am technically a permanent part of you, so…_

“Dammit!”     

_See, that’s what I mean. You’re so serious about **everything**. Let yourself be eased enough to **really** **live**. Haven’t you ever thought that your living allows others the courage to do so as well? We cannot change the laws of the universe or the ways other foolish, ignorant, selfish individuals choose to abuse them. But we can work with the universe to make things better for ourselves and all deserving._

Piccolo was quiet again for another long moment before finally making up his mind. “Fine Nail, please _enlighten_ me,” he uttered more softly than usual, his characteristic hard façade finally softening some.

If Nail still had his own face, it would be grinning; him more than ready to aid his fellow Namekkuseijin and warrior in any way he could.

“I just don’t understand why you can’t just come home. He’s not even living there with you right now. You can-”

“Okaasan, I am most grateful for all you have done and continue to do for me. But I have a family of my own now. I must have the courage to learn and grow to do what is best for them as well as myself. Living here again would not help my training and defeat the purpose of all I am trying to do,” Gohan informed politely yet firmly.

“Oh Gohan, why did you have to grow up so fast?” whined his mother softly, her hand going to her mouth as she tried not to cry. She had already given permission, so she couldn’t take it back. But it certainly hurt. It seemed just yesterday she had been feeding and dressing his tiny form. And now here he was, already strappingly built and talking about having his own family. Would the universe ever cease trying her sanity?

Gohan grimaced and bit his lip as he observed his mother’s hurt. It couldn’t be helped, but maybe she would cheer up if he asked for her help in the only department she was greater at than anyone he knew—cooking. To live on his own healthily he needed to know how to do more than merely kill, clean and roast wild beasts and forage for wild vegetation; his diet needed to be balanced, which means he had _a lot_ more to learn. Only his dear mother would be able to help him with such. Hopefully it would uplift her spirits some.

“Well, Kaasan, there is one thing that only you are great enough to teach me. Would you mind teaching me to cook, please?” he asked sweetly, smiling as a one began to grow on his mother’s face.

Chichi’s demeanour became stern then, though her eyes still smiling; she putting her hands on her hips authoritatively. “This isn’t like the battlefield Gohan. It will take a great deal more patience, diligence and finesse; as you cannot afford to ruin a meal, waste food or destroy my kitchen. Understand. You must have absolute control of your strength at _all_ times; patience, attention to detail, creativity and perseverance are true necessities in the kitchen. Still think you’re up to it?” she finished with a heavy smirk and rekindled zealous fire burning in her eyes.

“Hai Okaasan! I am up for the challenge. Will you honour me with your guidance?”

Chichi practically beamed with enthusiasm, motherly love and readiness then. Gohan smiled at her warmly. The “fight” was on.

“How in the blazes did we get stuck sitting _all_ the little brats?!” barked a slightly peeved Saiyajin no Ouji.

“Well, Bulma and her father are in an important business meeting on the other side of the planet, her mother is staying over at a friend’s house while they’re gone, Gohan is undergoing a different type of training with Chichi, and Piccolo is enduring his own rigorous training, so all the tiny tykes are with us,” informed Goku matter-of-factly.

Vegeta deadpanned then before returning to his usual scowling mask and going off. “It was a rhetorical question, Kakarotto; asked merely for the presence and rhetoric of it, because I was venting. I was there when we were asked, or rather demanded! I know why we’re watching the brats, you blithering dolt!” barked Vegeta with his usual agitated fire, glaring at Goku with his usual scowl. Though Kakarotto still knew how to work his last nerve, there was a part of him that was ever grateful the overpowered baka had returned, pissed that he had left at all, truly having missed his presence, perhaps more than most; though he’d be damned if he’d ever admit it.

Goku just smiled to himself. It was so easy to get Vegeta riled up. He had missed that. But he was ever grateful that Vegeta had changed since first coming to Earth—that instead of being eagerly ready to dominate and destroy the instant an un-liked word or moment was dropped, they could now converse back and forth with silly banter; no real damage done. He was immensely glad for that. He took some joy in the fact that Vegeta had finally found his own peace enough to actually live well instead of merely exist negatively as he had for most of his life; so polluted with false notions and convictions before. Goku felt proud that he had grown into a much better person. And as he watched his miniature copy and Vegeta’s son play innocently together on a jungle gym in the park, he got thoughtful; gingerly petting Kiseki as she continued an afternoon siesta in his lap.

“I missed you too Vegeta,” admitted Goku sincerely, turning his head to look and smile at Vegeta happily. Honestly, he had missed everything—all his family, friends and comrades; the diverse sights, scents, timbres, flavours and wonders of all life on Earth. Never again would he leave unless it was truly his time to.

Vegeta’s eyes opened to comical levels at Goku’s unabashed confession, but he said nothing; swiftly turning his head forward and opting to watch their children play as he strove to hide the unwanted blush he could feel burning in his face, his tail curling anxiously without his say.

Goku grinned a moment longer before turning his eyes back to their children too. It was good to be back _home_.

_Are you clear on all that?_

“Crystal, Nail. Though, how in the hell did you learn _all_ of _that_ if you only had siblings around?” asked Piccolo truly curious, for Nail had been wholly graphic in his descriptions, his violet blush still burning quite strong.

Nail was quiet for a long moment before answering; a deep mental sigh resonating before he began again. _You knew, even before our fusion, I was the strongest out of all my siblings?_

Piccolo curtly grunted an affirmative; urging him on.

_Well, there were visitors to Namekkusei prior to all the commotion that came with Freeza and his goons, and you and your friends. Most had merely made a wrong turn somewhere or simply had needed to stop and resupply their ships. Those that knew of our people were astounded that we were not the technology-driven beings we once were—before the great cataclysm—and left almost as soon as they came, disappointed._

_There was one particular ship I will never forget—looking like a strange giant metallic tear on its way down to Namekkusei, though setting down much softer. It was a craft Guru had no previous knowledge of; the material it was made of not allowing our probing telepathy to break through to investigate. Of course, being the strongest, I was sent to check things out solo at first; waiting patiently for the alien to make the first move. A lone being eventually came out a widening opening, looking like an ethereal tenshi if I’d even seen one—with skin more deep blue and glistening than the most precious jewel and eyes so large and clear azure, no ocean or sky could ever compare. I began falling in love before I even knew her name; feeling immensely strange, unnerved of all the novel feelings I had never experienced before, yet yearning for more for the first time in my life, that they would never end, that if it was dream I would never wake. Never before had I been selfish enough to even contemplate such things as relinquishing all my responsibilities, the caring of my brothers and duty to our mutual parent Saichourou Guru._

Piccolo continued to listen intently; feeling closer to Nail than ever before, though he be damned if he’d ever admit it.

_She stayed on Namek for one full of our years; eagerly learning everything she could from us; visiting every village and even speaking with Saichourou some days. I had thought that I had kept my feelings sufficiently hidden—though it had become increasingly difficult the more I got to know her kind yet adventurous spirit—even being deliberately colder to her towards the end of her stay. Though, no matter how I tried to avoid her, to push her away, she would always find me in my hiding places and speak to me kindly days later. She was just as intelligent as she was lovely; even picking up our language quite quickly, the first couple months of her arrival. There wasn’t a thing I didn’t love about her, but I kept attempting to keep a distance between us. For, I knew we could have no future; my duty was first and always to Saichourou and my brothers. And she had made it clear that she would eventually have to leave, to help her own people._

Piccolo swallowed thickly as Nail paused. He could easily feel the consuming sea of emotions that began to inundate them both, being in one body. As much as part of him wished Nail would stop blocking and just quickly share the memories with him so they could both be done with the heavy moment, he knew Nail greatly needed this venting, striving to remain patient as he waited for him to continue.

_The last week of her stay, she had gotten fed up with my coldness and avoidance, and exhibited then a level of power, sturdiness and physical prowess her long delicately graceful body didn’t appear to be capable of and I certainly had no idea she possessed; forcefully picking me up in her arms and taking me to one of her favourite caverns on our world... I remember colours spinning as she easily tossed me onto her bedding and pinned me down. I was too speechless to move, let alone utter a word. Stepping back so I could see her full form clearly, she began dancing for me; gracefully undressing her long ethereal sea foam hued robes in the rhythm of an ancient dance of her people, allowing me to see **all** of her for the first time._

_I was still unable to find a word. Though Saichourou had educated me well of all he knew about the universe, part of me was still denying such an exquisite being existed. I found out then that her kind was similar to ours—that though she appeared female as we appear male, she was actually both, fully equipped, yet it did not at all take away from her holistic beauty. And the sweet sound of her light laughter when she witnessed my surprised, overwhelmed but yearning face will never leave my soul… We made love—many times that day, and off and on for the rest of her stay on our world, only stopping for necessities or to gaze into each other’s eyes reverently; the foolish child heart in both of us begging for the day of her departure to somehow not come._

_We both strove with all that was in us to be strong when that time finally came. She had known my true heart the whole time—her kind naturally empathic—and had let me know many times in many ways that she loved, appreciated and adored me just as much as I did her and always would… Tears fell from my eyes for the first time that day. For, I said goodbye to my first love and genuine soul-mate, and…my children._

Piccolo’s eyes bulged then. “Your… _children_?!”

_I had impregnated her during our lovemaking, so one child she had to take so it could continue to develop within her. She impregnated me too. Only, with us you know we lay eggs—so that long-term pregnancy isn’t necessary and we can complete other tasks while our children develop in their eggs—whether through self-fertilisation in our throats, out our mouths, or through our female organs lower in the body if sexually impregnated by a partner…. I instinctually gave her my egg once it was laid and cleaned up; knowing she would love both children more than her own life, that she could and would give them more than I could on our simple planet, but also because I had a foreboding feeling. Sure enough, one Namekian year after her departure, all that mess with Freeza and his goons began. No new innocent life ought to have to endure that._

Piccolo was quiet for quite a few moments after that. There wasn’t really anything he could say or do to help Nail; Namekkuseijin fusion could not be undone. The best he could do would be…

“Would you… If I let you… If you could see her, your children, would you want to?” he asked seriously, simultaneously astonished that he would want to ask such a thing.

Piccolo could feel the waves of heightened and conflicting emotions deluging his psyche so strongly then, for a moment he felt like he really could not breathe. His eyes burned something fierce then. Sure enough, Nail was crying through him; soul weighty tears trickling down his cheeks. But, although his machismo ached, he decided to stay silent for once and allow it. There had been so much about Nail he hadn’t known; his respect and sympathy for him so much greater.

_I can feel that they are safe and healthy. As much as I… It would do no good for them to know me unless I could stay with them… Sorry Piccolo for... I-_

“There is nothing to be sorry for...” There was much more he wanted to say to his fellow Namekkuseijin, but the words just would not come; the line between Nail’s sorrow and his own blurring too much for his liking.

Weighty minutes passed before Nail finally spoke up once more.    

_I was wondering... Do you want me there to coach or give some pointers or even some encouragement when you and Gohan-_

“Absolutely not! You had better go as far away from my consciousness as you possibly can then or I will find a way to destroy you without ending myself!” growled Piccolo, not so much angry as emotionally drained. Though, as much as he felt for his fellow Namek, he was pushing it.

 _Alright. Alright. But… I thought we had become friends today,_ whispered Nail, slight evidence of hurt and uncertainty in his usually warrior-strong mental voice.

“We are not friends…but neither are we enemies—as long as you follow my wishes on this,” Piccolo expressed firmly, though a lot less harshly than usual, not willing his stubborn pride to falter entirely and admit their friendship, and a bit exasperated at Nail’s attempt to lighten the mood after such a heavy talk.

_I promise Piccolo. Believe it or not, I do understand your frustration. It is part of why I want so much to help you and Gohan… Thank you for listening today; it means more than you’ll ever fully know. I’ll leave you to your thoughts now; only to return to the forefront of your mind if you so call or need me, my friend. Ganbatte._

And with that, Piccolo’s mind was oddly silent; giving him a little chill as the suffocating hand of loneliness began to claw at him—until he felt Gohan through their extraordinary triple-layered bond; probably the first of its kind. While Gohan was subconsciously blocking whatever it was he was up to, Piccolo could feel that he was fully determined in his task; bringing Piccolo back to his own priorities.

Before he returned to Gohan, he at least had to have his own mind right. Having a full conversation with Nail had educated him about many things he hadn’t known and enlightened him about things he’d thought he had.

But he still needed significantly more deep meditation. He would not accept ever losing control again or worse seeing Gohan lose control because fragments of his more heinous side was leaking to him through their bond. He needed to get that clean and tight. He was certain more than ever that he loved that boy more than life. Seeing evil in his physiognomy was unacceptable; he would _not_ allow it again.

And after flying to a more serene place—one of his favourite waterfalls—he levitated near it in his signature pose determined; allowing the deep continuous serene sound of its flowing waters to gently massage his ears, run over his mind and sooth his soul (hopefully Nail’s too). He was ready then. He would not fail his beloved mate and dearest friend; that he would not.

Chichi chuckled lightly as she watched her firstborn working diligently; it bittersweet that she could easily still see the child in him as he had fun stirring, kneading and cutting different consistencies of dough for certain homemade Manju, Gyoza, many types of dumplings both Chinese and Japanese in origin, many types of noodles and Okonomiyaki and other recipes that required flour/dough, as she had decided to get him started with a theme each lesson—the theme for today being “foods made with flour/dough”, next time it would be “foods made with rice”, anything from Gohan (plain cooked rice), Bara sushi, Norimake to Onigiri and on—her kitchen and his body from head to toe whitened in flour despite his attempts to be neat. Of course she would make sure to balance meals with appropriate vegetables, ingredients, fillings and such, but this way would help her teach him multiple meals at once, and would work just fine the way her family ate.          

But the longer she observed his determination—despite his natural difficulties in the kitchen—the prouder she became of him. Though he was growing up much faster than she wished, he already was and only became a more amazing person the more time seemed to pass. She would certainly give her all to aid him in his development and journey as a distinct individual; though in her heart he would always be _her_ baby.

“Okaasan, how’s this?” asked Gohan, showing her his work with a smile, taking her from her thoughts.

“You’re getting better, but you’ve got a long way to go,” she remarked in a strong tone, her arms akimbo, though her eyes were still smiling.

“Hai!” answered Gohan, becoming more determined as she directed him to another task.

Chichi grinned lightly while she patiently observed and guided her eldest child. Things weren’t exactly as she would like them to be, but they weren’t horrible either. Her children were healthy, happy and strong and her husband was _alive_ , _home_. Perhaps things would be alright after all.

By the time five months had passed, Piccolo was a bit soul weary yet still silently enthused. After much rigorous training and persevering many thorough and sometimes painful meditation sessions, he finally had the confidence necessary to return to his mate. Though there would always be multiple elements to his complex psyche, his own very soul; _he_ would _always_ be the one at the helm, steering the course as he saw fit. Nothing and no one could force otherwise.

But he was also more determined than ever in helping Nail. Somehow he had to fully separate them—Piccolo did not want him to be _any_ part of him when he and Gohan finally “made love” as his mate liked to call it; also, Nail had a family of his own he deserved to go to and be happy with, though Piccolo would never admit how much he truly cared about his fellow Namekkuseijin aloud.

Piccolo was nervous but determined then. During his training he had thoroughly observed various levels of his mind and being. He knew he could not merely separate Nail and then use Namekian fission to divide him to another body—that would leave their life-forces still connected like Kami and Daimao and therefore himself had once been before reuniting, so that if one died the other would also. No, for he and Nail to fully become separate entities, they would need to work together to accomplish what was believed to be impossible. The fact that Nail had kept his own personality for so long gave Piccolo the hope and drive necessary to proceed. Though slightly unnerved, Piccolo was ready.

“Nail, answer me now!”

It took a few moments and Piccolo did feel a slight pain in his head, but eventually Nail came to the surface and answered.

_You rang?_

Piccolo sweat-dropped at Nail’s usual serious yet playfully sarcastic tone but grinned nonetheless. “We are going to separate now,” informed Piccolo matter-of-factly.

He not only heard but felt Nail’s unamused mental sigh. _You know that that’s impossible. Do you find it amusing to tease me?_

“Since when have I ever joked with you, or at all for that matter?” asked Piccolo seriously to prove a point.

It was quiet for a moment before Nail answered excitedly, hope clearly evident in his mental voice. _Did you really find out something; know something I do not?!_

“I have realised the severity and full relevance of something you said months ago. The fact that you have kept your sense of self, have kept some depth of separation within the monstrous oceans of my mind is proof that we are not meant to be one; that I will need your help in truly separating us.”

It was quiet again for another long moment.

 _So, just **how** am I supposed to help you? _ Nail offered; most of the hope that was in his voice gone.

“As usual, us more complex and serious minds have failed to see the obvious—that it is usually the simplest solution that is the answer.”

_And that would be?_

“What do you see all around you right now where you are, darkness right?”

_Yeah. But Piccolo, what does that-_

“It will take all your focus and will, but I need you to imagine, to visualise your own mind in your own body. Forget about the hard facts we already know. Visualise with all the will you have your own body where you are and move it of your own volition; make it solid as possible,” urged Piccolo seriously.

There was a long moment of pregnant silence before Piccolo’s head began to throb significantly.

“Can you see yourself, feel yourself?” he asked seriously through the pain.

 _Yes, I can see my hands, my feet—my whole body. But why? I have tried so many times to form a mental version of myself in here to no avail. What’s different?_ Nail asked incredulously, slight hope returning to his warrior voice.

“I wasn’t cooperating before. It’s my body, my psyche; I had wanted you fully absorbed so I would never have to hear or feel you again. I did not allow it before… That has changed,” admitted Piccolo softly.

It was quiet another prolonged moment before Nail attempted to speak again; opting to not comment on Piccolo’s admission. _So, I can see and feel my body in here. Where do we go from there?_

“Now you must visualise the connection between us in some physical way. Once you can, tell me. I have a feeling we must severe our binds from one another at the same time, with absolute cooperation and conviction. It is probably why such is deemed as impossible. It is near impossible for two to fully sync in the first place—let alone at different levels of consciousness—but then to do so in order to separate is another story. But I believe we can. Let me know when you are ready.”

Nail answered him in the affirmative before focusing once more. It was a difficult task. He was starting to feel very hot and heavy. And though he could still see and feel himself, his body in the infinite darkness that was Piccolo’s psyche, he was having trouble fully visualising the place where they connected.

_Give me an idea. What can I visualise?_

Piccolo thought very hard then; focusing and visualising every portion of Nail’s body connected to the vastness of his mind by long vibrant hair-like yellow-green neon-like threads—millions of these intricate yet powerful threads were connecting them to each other.

“Can you see them Nail, feel them?” Piccolo asked seriously. It was strange. Though his eyes were closed so he could connect with his mind, and he could see it all as he and Nail were connected; there was still some separation. He couldn’t be right in there with Nail as he would like; though he was never really absent as it was his mind.

Nail strove a moment and then gasped excitedly. _Yes, I can. They are very bright and hot. Is that why it is suddenly so hot in here?_

“Good and probably. Now, I see and feel them and so do you. The yellow all that is me and the green is you… I have a feeling this will be incredibly painful, but we must do it together. On the count of three, pull your body strongly with all the will and power you can muster until the yellow and green are together no more. Let’s see if that works.”

Piccolo could hear Nail swallowing thickly in his head. On his own body, he himself was already perspiring heavily. And though focus was becoming difficult, he was glad to feel that they were both lucid and determined.

“One…”                                               _One…_

“Two…”                                              _Two…_

“Three!”                                             _Three!_

They both screamed fiercely at the top of their lungs as the most excruciating agony either had ever felt permeated every fibre of their beings. It felt like they were being slowly severed in two—by a dull katana no less—which in a way they were, but both refused to relinquish their resolve.

It seemed eons later, but with a final warrior yell, the vision before Nail’s eyes suddenly changed entirely as his entire being seemed to shoot from one place to another.

He became scared when he couldn’t see or feel Piccolo—all that he had known for such a long time—at all; starting to panic.

“Nail. NAIL! Open your eyes baka!” urged Piccolo powerfully.  

Nail did as he was told, absolutely incredulous when he could see a beautiful moonlit waterfall in front of him; a pain-faced but still confidently smirking Piccolo to the side of him.

“Tell me I am not dreaming,” he uttered still incredulous, his fingers trembling as they tentatively touched _his_ _own_ lips for the first time in years, in awe of the quaint feeling of vibrations and touch that only a real physical body that was solely yours could provide.

“You’re not dreaming,” answered Piccolo a bit more gruffly, though in a softer tone. He felt a weakness and vertigo he didn’t much like then.

Nail turned to face him fully then, smiling like he never had before. “Thank you! Oh Gods Piccolo, thank you!” he exclaimed sincerely, excitedly grabbing Piccolo into a hug and kissing his bald head.

Although Piccolo had done his best to block it all from his mate—so he would not feel a smidgen of the pain of separation—Gohan could feel his sudden drop in Ki.

 _Piccolo! Are you alright!_ Blurted Gohan through their bond quite worried.

_I’m fine kid. Let’s just say my training is paying off. Though, I need more time. Don’t worry if you feel my Ki fluctuate off and on alright? Still wait for me?_

_Alright Piccolo. But don’t do anything too crazy. You know I love you, my Mate? I could not handle losing you._

_Same to you kid. Until next we meet._

_Ah._

Once Gohan had cut their telepathy, Piccolo then focused on the Namekkuseijin that was still exuberantly hugging his person; his usual stern façade back on. He was about to chastise the hell out of him, but swooned instead; feeling overwhelmingly weak. He loathed the fact that Nail hugging him was the only reason he hadn’t come face to face with the ground.

“Piccolo? Are you alright?” asked Nail seriously, pulling away enough to look at him, gazing at him worriedly as he held his person up.

“You… were a part of me for a long while there… I just lost you and all that your being part of me gave me, so what do you think?” he answered while grimacing, refusing to look at him.

“Oh Gods Piccolo, I’m sorry. I didn’t think that-”

“It doesn’t matter. You can sense Dende up in the Tenkai, right?”

Nail stilled a moment to focus and locate his younger brother’s presence. “Yes, I can feel him. He has become incredibly skilled as a Dragon Clan Namekkuseijin, as Earth’s Kami, hasn’t he,” said more than asked Nail with pride.

“Hn,” answered Piccolo. “Put me down and go to him. I’ll be alright; I merely need to reacclimate myself. Now go see your brother; spend some real time with him for a few weeks at least. Then we’ll see about getting you to your mate and children,” commanded Piccolo firmly, not at all wanting to hear any words opposing.  

Nail peered at him hard and strong then; powerful warrior onyx eyes on fellow onyx eyes. “I can never repay you for this Piccolo, but please know that I am so grateful; I’ll never forget it or you,” he proclaimed earnestly, before gently setting Piccolo down.

Piccolo only nodded before closing his eyes and taking his usual meditative pose; though, it would be a little while before he levitated again.

Nail sighed audibly as he felt his _own_ body lift up to perform Bukujutsu. Immaculately incredible! He would surely never take having his own body and mind for granted ever again; grateful to Piccolo beyond words and high in his own flesh.

Piccolo let out his own sigh once Nail was out of range. And as he opened his eyes and looked up at the lovely moonlit sky, he became thoughtful; truly grateful at finally feeling more whole and serene than he had in a while, at being able to come home to the one person he cherished most in the universe without any doubt, thrilled that he had given that gift to his fellow Namek and friend as well, a slight smile tugging a corner of his mouth as he breathed deeply.

Gohan abruptly popped his head out of his quantum electrodynamics book and set his pencil down, swiftly standing up. He could feel two suddenly exponentially upped and erratic Kis on the other side of the planet. Familiar Kis… Could they really be?

He was about to jet out of his and Piccolo’s house when Kiseki mewed at him and pawed at his pant leg. He bent down to pet her still adorably small head. “It’s alright Kiseki-chan. I’m just going to go check on something. I’ll be back later, okay?” Gohan would swear she was pouting then. The two had become more close and observant of the other the five months Piccolo had been gone. But she eventually nudged his leg with her head, letting him know in her own way she understood before moving to hop back up on the sofa; her tail swishing leisurely to and fro as she peered at him knowingly.   

Gohan just grinned at her antics before waving once, going out, shutting the door and taking off into the clear brisk autumn air; relishing the feel of it in his hair and fur.

What reached his sight once he finally got to his destination was extraordinary to say the least. It was oddly spectacular to see his otouto Goten with his best friend Trunks both in Oozaru form; him finding it kind of funny that the two now Oozaru cubs looked kind of cute—one clothed only in lovely raven-hued fur, the other amazingly from head to foot in lilac-hued fur, both looking curiously like giant furry plush animals come to life—even though they were currently wreaking havoc on the terrain around them.

Gohan was just relieved they weren’t around people and such, them luckily having opted for a long stretch of desert terrain. Though he did wonder what on Earth they were doing out there all alone at night.

But before another thought could filter through his ever-moving mind, the wind got knocked out of him as a giant Oozaru hand slapped him down hard from his hovering place in the air, faster than he’d believed possible; his slight unawares moment his downfall as he felt his face harshly connect with the hard arid ground beneath him. He had been completely unguarded in his slight moment of reverie, so it would take a minute for him to get back up.

Vegeta was snickering so hard with his hand covering his mouth that his sides began to hurt as he watched with Goku from there hidden location in some brush a ways from the sight. The eldest brat really needed more training if a cub could catch him unguarded.

Goku frowned at him a short moment before turning his head and continuing to observe all three children like a dutiful parent. At first he hadn’t been too fond of the idea. But once Vegeta thoroughly informed him of how it was better that the whelps learn early to control their Oozaru forms—a part of heritage they ought to be proud and have complete control of—he had finally let up. He didn’t want the youngsters to have to endure what he had growing up, and neither should they have to lose their tails; they were a special part of their people that they ought never have to hide, feel less because or afraid of. That much was true. Though, he did wonder just what Gohan would do in this situation if he received no aid; continuing to watch intently with his Ki still lowered enough to be hidden as he did so.     

It took a few moments for Gohan to get his bearings back, but once he had he stood up strongly and began singing a lullaby he and his mother took turns singing to Goten years earlier when he was still a fussy infant. He was pretty sure his mother still sung it to him sometimes when sleep wasn’t as easy to come to. His mouth opened and a surprisingly sonorous voice began flowing past his lips: _♪♪_ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away_ _♪♪_ _…_

Gohan continued to sing this sweet lullaby devotedly; all the time gently swaying his body and tail to and fro to get and keep the giant youths’ attention, his eyes never leaving them.

When both Oozaru cubs finally sat down on their giant rumps and began swaying and clapping in time with Gohan’s song; Vegeta groaned and facepalmed, his pride slightly hurt that Trunks had joined in with the other furry brat instead of crushing Gohan with a large Oozaru hand like he had been anticipating. 

Goku smiled warmly at the scene; surprised yet proud of his eldest son, finding the entire moment too sweet. Though, he was slightly startled when the raven cub suddenly picked up Gohan like a small toy; watching once again more seriously.

“ONII-CHAN! HOW YOU GET SO SMALL?” boomed Goten’s new, much deeper-sounding yet somehow still adorably innocent voice.

“Goten?! You’re alright now?” asked Gohan attentively.

“GOTEN OKAY. SILLY NII-CHAN,” answered the raven-furred Oozaru, beginning to swing Gohan around unwittingly in his innocent mirth as his giant hand still grasped around his brother’s body tightly.

“What about you Trunks?” asked Gohan determinedly, trying to get his stomach to calm down after all the vertigo from Goten’s playful swinging of him. He swallowed thickly when piercing azure eyes stared directly at him from the lilac-furred Oozaru cub.

“WHAT’S GOING ON, GOHAN-SAN? I CAN’T SEEM TO REMEMBER… HOW WE GOT HERE? . . . WHOA! IS THAT YOU GOTEN?!”

“THAT’S YOU TRUNKS?” Goten asked excitedly, leaning over to sniff him. “SUGOI! IT IS YOU TRUNKS! HOW’D YOU DO IT?”

“It’s part of your, our heritage Goten, Trunks. As Saiyajin, just as we can get stronger and more powerful the more we train, fight and take heavy damage, allowing us to transform into higher-powered versions of ourselves; we also have the ability to transform into our Oozaru form once we absorb enough buruutsu waves reflected from the moon or certain other planet-like, celestial objects. Such a transformation automatically ups our sentou ryoku tenfold…. How do you two feel?”

“I FEEL GOOD NII-CHAN. I WANT TO PLAY!” uttered Goten excitedly, finally dropping Gohan so he could run around on all fours, unable to fully contain himself.

“I FEEL STRONGER… AND… I NEED TO MOVE,” muttered Trunks, trembling with his tail furling, a little unnerved at the whole situation but trying to be tough like his father.

“It’s alright Trunks. Go ahead and run and play with Goten. Enjoy and be grateful for the energy. Just be mindful of your surroundings, of all the wildlife around you.... Both of you remember how it feels to be in control in this form so that when it happens again you’ll be yourselves instead of mindless roaming beasts, alright?!” called Gohan loudly and firmly.

Trunks and Goten paused their rambunctious movements a moment to gaze at Gohan intently; only answering with a head nod before returning to their urgent game of onigokko. The tykes had more energy than they knew what to do with; eager to utilise it to best of their abilities.

Gohan observed the exuberant cubs with a thoughtful expression. It brought him joy to know they were happy. And as he watched their innocent antics, he couldn’t help but picture what his and Piccolo’s children might look like; knowing without a doubt that regardless they would be absolutely cherished by both parents, when that time finally came. Though, he was taken from his thoughts by Goten’s eager voice.

“NII-CHAN, PLAY WITH US?”

Gohan had to grin when he looked up at the two expectant cubs. He decided it wouldn’t hurt any. Vegeta and Piccolo had watched over him that night years ago when the moon was full and he was just too sad to stay home. He had still been feeling guilty that he hadn’t finished Cell off when he’d first had the chance. His father gone, feeling guilty for it and able to sense the new Ki signature still growing inside his mother had all been too much for his young mind to handle then, no matter how strong he strove to be.

He could only recall fragments of that night—rushing outside the moment his mother had cried herself to sleep once again and taking to the night sky; feeling that if he didn’t fly, move, do something, he’d explode. He had had no idea until later that his tail had regrown as a biological response to his sorrow and feelings of weakness and helplessness, to make him stronger. And once he peered up at the lovely luminescent full moon—returned courtesy of Dende—all bets were off. By the time he had awakened to full consciousness again; he was naked, tired, and had two adults glaring at him—one bruised and scowling Saiyajin no Ouji and one weary but worried Namekkuseijin, both still panting and sweating profusely. It goes without saying that Vegeta refused to allow Piccolo to remove his tail again. So instead, every month until he had it down, they both watched over and trained him until he had full lucidity in his natural Oozaru form.

And as he continued to gaze at Goten and Trunks, Gohan felt relief that they were able to feel comfortable in and utilise their new form without as much time and trouble as he’d gone through.

Smiling at both cubs and nodding in the affirmative before turning his face toward the mystically reflecting full moon; he opened his eyes wide and gazed intently, allowing them to begin absorbing the necessary buruutsu waves to transform.     

Though it was still quite the astonishingly surreal experience, Gohan made sure to hold his focus, to maintain his sense of self and lucidity as the transformation took. He did his best to keep his breath regulated as his heart began pounding much harder in his chest, his hot Saiyajin blood surging through his ears; urging himself to remain calm while he felt gums grow and tear to allow much larger longer teeth, and tendons, muscles, bones and other tissues and organs begin to lengthen and expand at bewildering rates. He closed his eyes then until the transformation was complete; rubbing his head sheepishly once he realised he’d forgotten to take his clothes off first so they wouldn’t have been demolished. Aww. And he’d really liked that sweater.

“He has got too much of you in him,” grumbled Vegeta as he observed a certain teen Oozaru utilise an annoying Son trait.

“Well, he wouldn’t have been Saiyajin without me,” contended Goku playfully. Though quiet for a moment and more serious, he began again. “Thanks Vegeta, for taking care of things while I was gone,” he offered earnestly, his deep obsidian eyes piercing Vegeta’s.

“You should have never left… But, it’s good you are here now…. What sort of sovereign would I be to not tend to the needs of my remaining subjects?” quipped Vegeta with a smirk.

“You are indeed royalty, my Ouji-sama,’’ finished Goku sincerely, grinning on the surface as Vegeta blushed before turning his widened eyes back to the cubs, striving to hide and swallow the wave of anguish that had built at the thought of his choice years ago, of failing his family in any way. He would do all in his power to ensure that nothing like that ever happened again.  

Unknown to all of them, Piccolo had been observing the whole incident; his keen ears easily picking up each word and sound from both sets of Saiyajin from his own location quite a ways from them all. He was proud of Gohan; he had grown stronger and much more controlled, coming a long way, and he could feel that his mind and spirit were much clearer as well. And, with all his other experiences with Oozaru, he would have never thought to call them cute before. But, watching the playful movements of Trunks and Goten while they played catch with Gohan, each cub tossing the giant boulder around to the next player with ease; he couldn’t think of any other word that would fit. And, that Goku and Vegeta were getting along better was a good thing too. Now that he knew all was alright, he eased on back to the path he had been taking before the suddenly large powers had stolen his attention.       

By the time Gohan returned home he was pooped and back in base form. Goten and Trunks had really worn him out. It was amazing how much wondrous pure natural energy thrived in the innocent and untainted spirits of youths, Oozaru or no. And he was glad he had been able to help them with their first transformation and later take them back home once the buruutsu waves had worn off. Though, he still wondered why no one had come to see what was up; theirs fathers ought to have easily been able to sense what had happened.... Maa ika. It had turned out alright in the end. And as he stepped into the house, he was so tired he didn’t even realise there was another presence in the house besides Kiseki, though was relieved when he found she was already asleep.

He was more eager for a nice hot bath than ever before; his muscles still throbbing after such amazing transformations and lengthened workout with the cubs. But when his naked feet crossed the threshold of his favourite bath and shower room in the house, his jaw dropped _._ His. Mate. Was. Finally. Home! And _naked_ and seated in their grand pristine sea-green heated bath; though the mineral and herb imbued waters shielded Gohan from seeing anything he hadn’t of him before. Gohan still couldn’t help but lick his lips; grinning in relief and joy when Piccolo only looked down into the steaming water bashfully instead of fleeing, his violet blush to his ears making him even more beautiful in Gohan’s eyes.      

“Hi,” he finally uttered softly, his eyes promising Piccolo much, his fatigue entirely forgotten as his urges began to take precedence.

“Hn,” answered Piccolo just as softly, still unable to look up at him from the bath. Piccolo had told himself so many times he was ready, but now that he was actually there, he wasn’t so sure.

“Are you home for good?” asked Gohan earnestly, not willing that any of this should be a dream.

“Ah,” answered his mate, finally lifting his majestic ebony eyes to gaze at him intently. “I have much training left to do; as a true warrior, master never stops training. But I am confident that there will be no more incidents like what happened at the amusement park now. My mind is clear,” he informed evenly, his face stern once more, though his antennae gave away his nervousness with their trembling.

He could tell by Gohan’s almost painfully intent obsidian eyes, trembling lips, furling tail and shifting thighs that he wanted very much to ask him something, but was holding back out of respect and love to him. He knew he had to let him know that if he was ready, then he was also willing.

“Gohan…” Gohan’s eyes were piercing him then so intensely his breath did hitch for a moment. “…I-I would be willing to try… p-physical intimacy tonight… i-if that is truly what you wish also.” Curse that blasted stutter to Jigoku! It seems no matter how many times Piccolo played it out in his head it still would not come out right! Thus, his dislike of emotions—they were difficult to control and sometimes intense and erratic, making it all the more challenging to make it through certain acts and situations. Yet, he knew without them, there would be a gargantuan hole in his being, intelligence, experiences and abilities; emotions a huge and extraordinary part of any intelligent being’s psyche and development as creatures of mind, spirit and volition. So, he did attempt to keep the cursing of them to a minimum. While emotions were sometimes difficult to endure, frustrating at times and even harder to control, he wouldn’t give up anything that would help him better understand and become closer to the one he cherished most in the universe.  

Though, when Gohan’s eyes softened and a real loving smile pervaded his face, Piccolo couldn’t help but really smile too.

“You were right. We needn’t rush things. I am just glad you’re finally home… May I get in the bath with you after I wash?”

Piccolo nodded his head in the affirmative; though he averted his eyes when Gohan nonchalantly began washing his nude carved-from-marble form from head to toe, his violet blush still going strong.

After a quick but thorough washing, Gohan slipped into the grand two by three meter bath with his mate; sighing softly, appreciatively as ethereal waters eased his body and the feeling that his mate was near and home soothed his soul. He couldn’t stop his happy grin when Piccolo actually pulled him closer to him so that he could lay his head on his majestic chest while they both sank deeper into the blissful water. They both realised in that moment that there were many types of intimacy and expressions of love, physical and otherwise—both feeling closer to the other than ever before—something sex alone could never bring. It would still happen for them in their own time, and when it did, they would both be ready.

**Tsudzuku…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading minna-san.**  


	6. Flips, Hits, Punches, Kicks, Stop-hits, Thrusts, Reunions, Departures and… First Time?

Gohan could not stop the soft yet profound smile that pervaded his young face as he lay beside his beloved. This was the first time in all the years he’d known him that he had been able to watch his mate sleep unguarded, peacefully; his mind not overly plagued with disparaging thoughts or doubts. It was nice. And Gohan did everything in his power to maintain stillness so his mate could continue his serene rest. Piccolo just did not realise how extraordinary, how beautiful he truly was; Gohan promising them both silently then that he would spend a lifetime and more—whatever it took—to make sure Piccolo fully felt that amazing truth.

Gohan kept smiling happily; his tail lightly swishing to and fro in his honest joy, his eyes burning the wonderfully peaceful image of his mate into his mind. And when Piccolo’s eyelids finally began to slowly lift and flutter, his lips smacking slightly as he continued the transition from sleep to wakefulness; Gohan’s grin only widened. Even Piccolo could be kawaii sometimes. He couldn’t help the words that came from him next: “Sugoku daisuki desu, watashi no Piccolo (So greatly ‘I’ love you, my Piccolo),” sincerely conveyed Gohan to his mate, moving in, gingerly cupping his majestic face between his hands and planting a short but sweet osculation on his luscious lips, causing Piccolo’s eyes to widen as he was made fully awake then.

Piccolo still could not fully believe that such a wonderful soul could so greatly love and think so highly of _him_ ; feeling so ardently elated then the only thing he could think of doing was grasping Gohan tightly into a warm embrace, his ethereal chin resting lightly atop his head, his long regal arms enveloping Gohan thoroughly as their bodies were brought closer together, quietly conveying his own love and appreciation of him in a way mere words were inadequate to.

The two contented mates leisurely held one another for some tender moments before rising for the day. A month or so had passed since Piccolo’s return home to Gohan and separation from Nail, and every Z member had been working on getting a grand surprise ready for Nail while he was occupied getting to know his own body again and spending quality time with his younger brother Dende up in the Tenkai. Today was to be quite a special day and though the most important parts had already been taken care of, much was still much left to do for all involved.

“Nail, is there something wrong?” asked Dende, slightly concerned with his brother’s suddenly dampening mood. Today was supposed to be a happy day. Just how could he cheer his brother up without alerting him to the surprise?

Nail hesitated a moment; glancing at Dende sideways, unsure before answering. “I am more than grateful to Piccolo for allowing me to be my own person again. And I am trying my best to remain patient as he asked me to, but-”

“You wish to be reunited with your family,” said Dende matter-of-factly, striving to keep his face unreadable. “That is understandable. But please, have faith in Piccolo. I do not suppose it should be much longer, Brother. Please, do not lose heart. You have too beautiful a smile to keep it hidden,” finished Dende sincerely.

“You’re such a sweetheart Dende. You’ll make someone really happy one day,” remarked Nail, a corner of his mouth curving upwards slightly, his hand moving to gently lay on Dende’s head in brotherly affection.

Dende blushed a cute violet before looking up to his elder brother in awe.

“I, however, am warrior-type. I _need_ some action. I do not have the type of strength you do to remain so patient and vigilant for so long. If I must wait longer, I need a _good_ workout besides just sparring with my own doubles up here… Keep watching over these Earthlings Brother. Though not all of them, too many of them still have ass-backwards mentalities and no shame for the evils they choose every day, claiming to be the most civilised but proving with each breath and action otherwise, so they need all the proper guidance they can get. Anyhow, just call if you need me. Otherwise, I should return much later,” finished Nail, gesturing by tapping a finger to his temple before jumping off Kami-sama no Shinden.   

Dende sighed a moment before alerting everyone through telepathy what Nail was up to. Little did Nail know that that had been Piccolo’s plan all along—for the Z Senshi to keep him occupied until his family’s cloaked ship had finally touched down on a guided course on Earth. He couldn’t wait to see his brother’s face, to feel his joy once he got his dear surprise; readying himself as well, for there was more for him to do to fulfil his role this wondrous day.

Nail’s warrior face remained stern and collected, but inside he was shouting with much needed contentment while he continued to participate in the melee battle happening in one of the wastelands Piccolo enjoyed inhabiting from time to time—Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Kuririn, Tenshinhan and himself giving as much as they could to each other without decimating the planet—Saiyajin, Namekkuseijin and Chikyuujin alike grinning one way or another as warriors did what they do best, _fight_!

Unknown to most, Yamucha and Gyumao were probably better cooks than even Chichi. So, Bulma had been letting the two of them guide her multiple hired chefs for days in preparation for the special momentous occasion while she and Chichi caught up on old times in between directing decorators and contractors as they transformed Capsule Corp into something really special. Even Chaozu, Pu-erh and Umigame tried to help out wherever they could. Dende had his own duty of continuing keeping it all under wraps with his abilities, so Nail wouldn’t be privy before time. Only Muten Roshi and Oolong proved to be useless; ogling typical ecchi material, Umigame scowling at them whenever he went by them, having given up on trying reforming them. Even Bulma’s father was doing some finishing touches on something special for their guests of honour. And of course Bulma’s mother Panchii was having a grand time playfully flirting with every attractive male on the premises. All in all, everyone was in good spirits; eager for when the time came for the party to begin.          

“Is that the best you’ve got Namek?!” pushed an excited-under-the-surface, though typically scowling on the surface Saiyajin no Ouji.

“Not even close. However, you might want to try and expand your vocabulary, _Saiyajin_!” jibed Nail back playfully. “After all, I do not suppose you would like me calling you the same as Goku, so do not do such with Piccolo and me.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed then. “Very well, _Nail_. Prepare to be nailed!” uttered Vegeta, ready to begin another assault on the powerful Namekian. Though he had to halt himself; as everyone suddenly stopped all their movement. “Nan desu ka (What/What is it?)?” enquired the dark flame-haired prince as he came out of a kata perplexed.

This only caused the others to burst out in raucous laughter holding their sides in genuine mirth at the ouji’s nonchalant attempt at a joke and then his rare coupled obliviousness. Even Piccolo and Tenshinhan grinned and chuckled lightly in their own amusement; though they both blushed fiercely when they caught the seemingly unintended double entendre, Gohan following with a deeper blush once his young but sharp mind put everything together. Though, Goku, Kuririn and Nail were guffawing without refrain. Goku had never thought he’d meet someone with jokes that Kita Kaio-sama would have been proud of; today he’d been proved wrong.

Vegeta smirked to himself a moment before moving into a signature kata once again. Yeah, he still had it. And while he was finally a secure enough individual to be all for the laughter of comrades, he was more than ready for some action of the warrior kind. It was time to keep things moving.

“(1) Lata, I am scared,” whispered a small lovely deep teal-skinned child dressed in exquisite crème hued robes.

“As am Lata,” chirped the other’s twin softly.

“There is nothing to fear my precious ones. Your other lata is an extraordinary, honourable person. I am certain there is nothing (2) sherm would not do for the both of you. If circumstances had been different, we never would have left one another,” a tall graceful beautiful kind-voiced blue jewel-skinned person spoke to (3) herm children, a simultaneously wistful yet enthused quality to herm’s voice. It really had been too long since sherm had been blessed enough to meet with herm beloved, but sherm was happy just the same. “This is a wonderful day my children. We should all smile so that joy and love can be shared with those we care for most,” sherm said firmly, herm hands gently patting the innocent heads of herm and Nail’s children.

Both children gazed up at herm in awe, nodding in the affirmative, their small young hands grasping a part of herm long multi-layered ethereal sea foam-hued robes anxiously; their young hearts beating in excitement to meet their other lata. They would be happy indeed.  

Nail did a few back flips; landing on a foot, the momentum from his movements transferred to his other foot as it swiftly coursed towards Piccolo faster than normal eyes could perceive. Piccolo of course caught it at an angle, redirecting some of the energy and putting his own into the arm-lengthened yet still solid kidney punch that followed to Nail’s left side. Nail grunted with warrior appreciation for some serious sparring; his eyes gleaming as he turned to gaze at Piccolo. Both smirked at one another the way only warriors could get away with, their mystical black eyes shimmering with warrior pride and light; their serious spar beginning again with a flurry of serious combos splurging from both.

Kuririn took Tenshinhan on; budou light dancing in their deep brown Chikyuujin eyes as they allowed their well-trained bodies and minds to continue one of their favourite pastimes. Flurries of punches, kicks and stop-hits continued as their spirits continued to blaze.

Gohan, Goku and Vegeta continued to thrust, beat and toss each other around in the air and on the ground; their dark otherworldly obsidian eyes glinting with Saiyajin propensity and playful mischievousness as they let their bodies move in a dance older than recorded history; only smirking, smoothly wiping and recommencing the fight when a bit of blood threatened to touch their eyes. Even Gohan was enjoying battle for once; exceedingly enthused for the nice surprise they all came together for Nail.

Bulma’s mother Panchii squealed with delighted awe when her earthly blue eyes caught the sight of their guests of honour. The elegant gracefully 180cm. tall azure hued “woman” and the two adorable little teal children on either side of her were breathtakingly beautiful to behold. Panchii couldn’t wait to go and greet them, which she did with polite exuberance. Since everything had been set up in advance and the tall “woman” was a quick study, “she” knew the Chikyuujin language pretty well; though “she” maintained the accent of her homeland.

Of course Panchii remained delighted, beginning to lead their esteemed guests into Capsule Corp for refreshment. There was still just a bit time left before the surprise celebration was to begin.

A kick to the gut that would have never been allowed to land had Nail not been distracted did so hard, forcing him to the ground; his eyes opening wide—not from the pain but from what he could not believe he was sensing. Could it really be true? Or was he longing so profoundly he was “sensing things”?

“What’s the matter Nail? Can’t handle the pressure?” taunted a smirking Saiyajin no Ouji. Though, his demeanour changed quickly at the sudden seriousness he sensed from Nail, him communicating a knowing look to Piccolo and the rest of the group before helping him up.

“I think it’s time we head over to Capsule Corp,” said Piccolo matter-of-factly.

“Why?” asked Nail with a sudden edge to his voice.

“Bulma’s throwing a party. You ought to come Nail. Everyone has to be there,” chimed in Gohan innocently.

Nail was quiet for a long moment; suddenly let down as he could no longer sense what he thought he had there for a short moment. He must have been daydreaming. “Yeah, I don’t really have anything better to do,” he answered disheartened. “Lead the way.” And after Piccolo refreshed everyone’s garb to be dressed a bit more nice and formal than usual and person with his technique, they all began flying to Capsule Corp. It was time.

Nail’s eyes bulged when they all finally set down. The entirety of Capsule Corp had been transformed to resemble a beautified Namekkuseijin village; even tall mechanical, capsulize-able Ajissa trees (courtesy of Bulma’s father Brief Hakase because there hadn’t been enough time to grow real ones; though their honoured guests would be allowed to take real seedlings home too) lined the perimeter, taking Nail’s breath away. His incredulous eyes immediately shot to Piccolo’s. Piccolo only smirked and signalled him to venture further. That was just the beginning. Gohan grinned exuberantly; pleased with his mate’s decision to set all of it up.

Nail continued further through Capsule Corp’s vast transformed premises, in awe of how at home he felt; truly gratefully. But when he finally made it across the yard, his eyes catching a familiar beauty with loving eyes so lovely cerulean no ocean or sky could compare, his heart almost stopped. It couldn’t be, could it?!

It was then he noticed two adorable little children peeking at him intently: one shaped so like a miniature younger version of his dear beloved, the other more shaped like a smaller young version of himself; both with the same lovely dark teal skin and dressed in graceful long-sleeved, lengthy past the knee crème hued tunic-like robes, with slim to their skin, almost tight-like pants elegantly wrapping their lean legs, and their feet deposited into the most adorable moccasin-shaped slippers of the same hue as the rest of their clothing—with eyes so stunningly jewelled-green, no gem could hope to compare—from behind the tall beauty’s long elegant sea-foam hued robes in similar fashion. His hand went over his mouth automatically then, tears welling up in his eyes; though he strove fiercely not to let them fall. “Hanna…” he whispered softly, his feet moving mechanically closer to the three of them as emotion deluged his soul.

“Nail…” she whispered back, profound emotion shimmering within her own sapphire eyes.

All Z Senshi, family, and friends were silent as the family was reunited with one another; some having tears in their own eyes at the touching scene, all thoroughly touched, though certain ones would never admit it. It was such a reverent thing to witness that some felt bad for witnessing, yet they could not hope to look away if they tried. And when the elegantly tall, slim deep cobalt skinned, long deep braided indigo-haired, elven-eared woman finally embraced a still incredulous Nail with her long arms, her majestic layered sea-foam green robes dancing beautifully as she moved; many of them sighed. It was a rare and exquisite sight to see two obvious soul-mates in such an emotionally beautiful moment. None would surely ever forget it. Though none were happier to witness it than Dende; his brother’s joy only accentuating his own, happy tears flowing from his young yet wise eyes.

Nail was reluctant to pull away, but knew that Hanna wanted to introduce him to their children, whom he was honoured to meet. Turning to the one who looked more like her and placing a graceful hand on her, Hanna began, “Nail, this sharp and delightful beauty is our firstborn, Jalene.” Jalene bowed to her newly met parent, though remained shyly silent; her lovely large almond-shaped crystal-green eyes not leaving him. Nail bowed too, enthralled at finally meeting his child, speechless himself. Placing a comforting hand on the child that more resembled Nail, Hanna continued, “This lovely young and courageous fireball is Nail Jr. Being so extraordinarily like you; I couldn’t find a more fitting name.” The child that resembled a young Nail—though his skin was darker, ears smaller like Hanna’s, and he had a thick but much shorter tuft of hair darker than his skin coving the top and sides of his head and where antennae would have been if he was full-blooded Namek—bowed to Nail as his twin had. Though they were born in different ways—Jalene from Hanna’s womb and he from Nail’s egg—he and his sibling had awesomely been born the same day. His eyes too never left Nail. Though he was also at a loss for words as his vivid green, more Namekkuseijin-shaped thick brow ridge garbed eyes continued to marvel at his newly met parent; Nail doing the same before hugging Hanna and their children to his person affectionately for a long, needed moment.

Tears finally fell from both Nail and Hanna’s eyes when the children finally found the courage to speak up, “I am glad you are alright, Lata,” they spoke to him quite well in the Namekkuseijin tongue in unison, with the exception of the term “Lata”, which was a respectful and endearing way for children to call their parents on their home world, Planet Ibsituu. Their young innocent voices were wonderful upon Nail’s ears, and he couldn’t help but hug them tighter before pulling just enough away to affectionately kiss each child’s forehead before Hanna’s. He couldn’t help but embrace them all once more, lifting the little ones up into his sturdy arms; his eyes thanking Piccolo strongly as the two Warrior Nameks’ eyes met. Words just couldn’t say it enough.

One edge of Piccolo’s mouth curved upward as he nodded knowingly in his direction. It became a full-on smile when Gohan grinned up at him quite proudly; his tail wrapping around him affectionately while standing beside him as mirth and reverence permeated their persons at the sight of the lovely reunited family. Both could not help but think of their own future then; hoping profoundly that it would be wonderful too.

Bulma wiped the happy tears from her eyes then and got into hostess mode; stepping up onto the grand ivory hued stage and up to the mike, ready in her sleek formfitting long-sleeved indigo gown for the festivities to begin. “Alright everyone, it’s time to begin…”

After Hanna and her children were properly introduced by Bulma and pleasantries exchanged by all there; the festivities continued without a hitch. Mountains of delectable and gourmet foods from cultures all over the Earth began to be enjoyed by all; Nail enjoying watching Hanna and his children so cutely and politely test each food they could, loving how their eyes lit up at the ones they liked. Piccolo too relished seeing his mate Gohan happily pack food away like his Saiyajin blood urged him to, he even chuckling as his eyes glanced at Goku and the chibis Goten and Trunks doing the same at another table; sipping his spring water thoughtfully. Though, Piccolo noticed as his eyes surveyed the grand premises that everyone was currently enjoying their food—everyone except a certain Saiyajin no Ouji.

When Piccolo’s eyes finally found him, it caught his attention that the haughty prince was eyeing Hanna intently with his arms folding in his usual fashion against the side of the building, though his face remained unreadable. Piccolo thought it quite odd until he thought harder about it. Vegeta had been around the universe in his past. Had he met Hanna before or perhaps one her kind? And if so, what precisely was the deal? Ought he to say something? Though, before he could make a move, Hanna did so herself; reassuringly patting Nail and their children to urge them to stay before standing and gracefully walking towards Vegeta.

Vegeta’s tail bristled as Hanna came within proximity, but the only moves he made was to stand taller and unfold his arms once she was just in front of him.  

“You have come quite a ways Prince Vegeta. I am pleased that you evolved greatly as a person…”

Vegeta’s eyes widened as he got a closer look at Hanna and heard her speak—the odd feelings she brought up and quaint sound of the Saiyajin tongue she used to address him, which he hadn’t heard in years, doing something profound to him—his breath catching. How on Earth…!

“…I am not who you think I am. I am, however, Genet’s child and the new Ruler of all Lebnajin of Planet Ibsituu. As you know, we are powerful empaths. As such, certain thoughts, feelings and memories can be passed between us at any given moment as we wish; giving us the power to even affect how other species feel and therefore sometimes act at will. What you are unaware of is that just before a parent of our species dies, they usually pass all knowledge and memories down to their most adept child, regardless of age, so that no wisdom will be lost and past mistakes won’t repeat themselves. That is how I know you Prince Vegeta.

“Genet could have easily killed you that day you attempted to destroy us and take over our world while under that feckless tyrant’s rule. But, she had a soft spot for children. And knew that the destiny of then was not the same as that which was in your _true_ _heart_ ; knocking you unconscious, placing you in your space pod, and programming it to keep you in stasis and far away from our world.

“She rooted for you, believing that you would somehow someday be free of Freeza. We were not strong enough to contend with him then battle wise, but our collective empathic prowess was strong enough to create a barrier powerful enough to at least bar him from our world, forcing him to eventually give up and write us off the intergalactic map to save face… I am glad Genet was right to save you. Thank you so much for treating Nail well. As long as you do not return to primitive dastardly habits, you and yours are always welcome on Planet Ibsituu,” Hanna finished regally slightly bowing to the prince. He gracefully bowed to the ruler in turn; all of Capsule Corp quiet as they witnessed the act. Though, his mouth would not work to produce words as he wanted; him yearning to say something. But, he knew as their eyes met she knew how he felt without him having to say a word.

Nail’s eyes immediately went to Hanna’s when she sat back down next to him. He had had no idea she was royalty—his magnificent Namek ears having caught every word of hers to Vegeta—her never having told him leaving him the most speechless. Though, a lot more about her and the way she carried herself made sense then. She merely smiled, winked at him, and promised him much with her eyes. She hadn’t official asked yet, but she hoped he would agree come back to Planet Ibsituu with her and their children…and be her royal consort and co-ruler. Thanks to the Chikyuujin she would be able to have him all to herself tonight. Then they could speak on many subjects, and engage in other pleasantly stimulating activities…

Though somewhat older and taller than Trunks and Goten, Jalene and Nail Jr. began getting along just fine with them as the party progressed; the elder children keeping the younger tykes’ attention as they gave piggyback rides to them and told tales about their people and home world, all four of them enthralled with each other.

After much good food and games, the children were allowed to settle down and watch a family movie on the custom theatrical screen Bulma had commissioned in the yard. The adults began to wind down too as Bulma turned on some slow, romantic tunes; mates urging their respective partners to the grand pristine dance floor: Chichi with her Goku; Bulma pulling her Vegeta; Panchii grasping girlish hold of her husband Brief Hakase; a verily blushing Tenshinhan being urged by Yamucha; Kuririn using puppy dog eyes to get Juuhachigou to consent to such in public; Hanna of course, after not having him for so long, would not allow Nail to tell her “no”, almost carrying him to the dance floor; and Piccolo just could not decline the earnest request of Gohan’s eyes, the two of them floating to the dance floor, Gohan hovering with his feet off the ground so they could be eye to eye. Dende, Popo-san, Gyumao, Umigame, Muten Roshi, Chaozu, Pu-erh, and Oolong all watched in quiet awe as each couple gracefully moved across the dance floor; the profound emotion and mutual closeness each pair had for each other keeping them speechless, thoughtful.

“I love you Piccolo,” whispered Gohan, his head lying intimately on Piccolo’s shoulder as they continued to float across the dance floor.

“The feeling’s mutual, Kid,” uttered Piccolo just for Gohan to hear, a genuine grin gracing his usually stoic features as he felt his mate smile from his heart.

Eventually, the festivities came to a close. After being herded to get washed up and ready for bed, the four younger children were allowed to have a sleepover in a special room for them inside Capsule Corp; respective parents tucking each child into a separate bed and wishing them all a goodnight. Though everyone had been invited to stay over; only Hanna and Nail, Goku and Chichi stayed the night; each couple allowed a luxurious suite fit for royalty. Though, Piccolo and Gohan gave everyone one final farewell greeting before taking off for their own home; Nail sending another telepathic “Thank You” to both of them before they were out of range.     

They had just made love multiple times, lying in the afterglow, still in slight awe at finally being allowed time with the other again. And though she, could feel Nail’s heart on the matter; she still needed to hear it from his lips. “Nail…will you come back with us to Wakusei Ibsituu? Will you be my consort and co-ruler?” Hanna enquired earnestly with shimmering eyes.

“Nothing would make me happier, My Love,” answered Nail honestly, bringing Hanna closer to him, pressing his lips to hers lovingly once more before embracing her in his powerful arms. No more words were needed as they basked reverently in presence of the other before slumber finally took them. 

Both Piccolo and Gohan gave Kiseki’s head a tender petting as she eagerly greeted them at the door; Kiseki relishing the moment before her attention was taken by the delectable scents coming from the bags they carried, following them to the kitchen. She was quite pleased when they offered her a few gourmet scraps of meat and fish in her special dish; both Piccolo and Gohan smiling as she devoured her treat happily.

After cleaning everything up and wishing Kiseki a goodnight, Piccolo and Gohan made sure to wash and bathe themselves before dressing in their matching purple pyjamas and getting into bed. Piccolo was just about ready to turn off their table lamp when a quaint new sensation alerted him. Peering down their grand purple and gold bed, he had to blink at the sight—Gohan was paying strange new attention to his large green four-toed feet of all things, making him shiver at the novel sensations it brought, but disquieting his person. “Gohan?”

“Hmm?”

“Is there a reason you’re playing with my feet?”

Gohan bit his lip, his head going down shyly before the courage to meet Piccolo’s eyes mounted. “Can… Tonight can we finally make love?” he asked softly, his large black eyes glistening as he patiently awaited Piccolo’s answer.

Piccolo’s eyes widened before he made his face unreadable. “Are you sure Gohan? There is no changing it once it’s done. And even though we love each other, and you believe you feel you’re ready; it doesn’t mean you are… I just do not want you to ever look back on this and regret it. For, while there are stars in your eyes now, that light may fade in the future.”

“My love for you will never fade!” retorted Gohan indignantly.

“That’s not what I meant. I can feel how wonderfully strong you feel for me Gohan, and am more than grateful for it. But this is your first time; your life. The last thing I want is for you to have regrets.”

“I won’t regret it…as long as it’s you. Please Piccolo. I need you now,” implored Gohan with shimmering earnest eyes. “Don’t you want to be with me?” he continued, a bit of sadness tinting his voice.

Piccolo sighed to himself; never able to take Gohan’s suffering. “You know I do Gohan… Fine. How do you wish to start?” Gohan blushed too kawaii then; his tail furling out with his fur standing on end, head down, and fingers pointing to each other nervously. When he finally grasped firm hold of his resolve, he moved up the bed to whisper in Piccolo’s ear. Piccolo’s eyes widened then with his incredulity. “Gohan, are you sure? I mean, I am equipped, so you can-”

“I am sure Piccolo-sama. What I really want is for us to take turns, so we can both experience those feelings tonight. Is that alright?” asked Gohan sweetly, using the honorific more as a term of endearment than for respect (though he did immensely respect Piccolo more than any person he knew), pressing his lips to his mate’s full midori ones before he could answer.

Piccolo finally gave in to that sweet kiss; beginning to remove his pyjamas slowly after they pulled away for breath, fully in the nude for the first time before Gohan’s eyes, Gohan doing the same. For, even in the bath, Piccolo had always found a way to hide himself. His purple blush was quite strong then, his anxiety mounting, but Piccolo made himself calm as he knew Gohan wanted to do some exploring, which was natural.

He made himself stay still as Gohan began with his face; still silently in awe at the profound reverence and yearning he could always see in Gohan’s eyes for him as he held his face as if it were the most precious thing in the universe. Though, when Gohan’s tentative yet determined fingertips began to gingerly tease his antennae from base to tip, his head flew back; him baring his powerfully regal neck to Gohan then without trying. Gohan lightly chuckled to himself at that, but decided to move on, opting to take advantage of Piccolo’s exposed neck, beginning a trail of ardent kisses from his chin, to his chest, across his nicely muscled abdomen; relishing that he was finally able to steal the most delicious novel sounds from his mate with each earnest move, and loving the exquisite feel of Piccolo’s magnificently different hued and textured skin.

Piccolo shivered at Gohan’s devout touches, unable to say anything as his body felt blissfully warmer than he’d ever experienced before. He was certain then he was aroused; both he and Gohan witnessing for the first time as the vivid pink natural body armour that protected his abdomen and lower parts began to lift, as his smooth long thick emerald male organ made itself visible; allowing the protruding puckered lubricant leaking female organ of the same hue to the side of it to be visible too. Time seemed to stop as Gohan observed both studiously with his eyes. Piccolo’s face remained unreadable, though inside he was screaming with more apprehension than he had ever felt in his life. Maybe this was the moment of truth, and Gohan wouldn’t want him anymore…

But when Gohan only smiled up at him lovingly with that amazingly grand, warm Son smile before calling him “beautiful”; Piccolo had to bite his lip to keep from emitting embarrassing outbursts at the profound emotion they both felt for and shared with the other through their bond. “I told you before Piccolo, I love you. _Only you_ have this place in my heart, my soul always. Please do not doubt me— _us_ anymore. Okay?” Piccolo only nodded in the affirmative before pulling Gohan up his person, embracing him warmly, and locking his lips with his own; tongues lightly duelling in warm recesses, both persons enjoying the intimacy of touch and their bond, and finally able to be so freely with the other, no more doubt fear or shame plaguing either.

And when they finally pulled away for breath, Gohan peered into Piccolo’s eyes earnestly for a long moment; both communicating much without words before Gohan finally gave Piccolo one last sweet peck on the lips before moving down his grand person. Piccolo swallowed thickly as his majestically long muscular legs were opened, Gohan moving them up to his shoulders and in between before sinking his turgid leaking member into the most exquisite, well-lubricated warmth; both he and Piccolo gasping at the novel sensations, somewhat overwhelmed.

For the longest moment neither moved as they both tried to find their equilibrium. Though, each finally gave in to the naturalness of it all; allowing instinct to take some control, their hips beginning to move in a dedicated rhythm towards the other, both relishing the new mewls that emanated from the other as they were taken higher.

An unknown-to-them amount of time passed before their zeniths finally reached them; the powerful inner undulations of Piccolo’s milking Gohan of his; waves of overwhelming bliss permeating them both as wonderful release was finally reached, before Gohan finally dropped Piccolo’s legs and collapsed onto his person.

Both finally catching their breaths, Gohan gingerly pulled out and began climbing the bed so he and Piccolo could be face to face. His eyes were happy but tired then; him hoping Piccolo felt as good as he did then because their bond was a little too fuzzy after such to tell. Piccolo smiled at him with that rare complete and honest smile that made him practically melt before pulling him close to his person and embracing him warmly; planting a chaste, tender kiss upon Gohan’s forehead.

“Can we sleep now?” asked Piccolo more softly than usual.

“What about your turn?”

Piccolo had to lightly chuckle at Gohan’s usual thoughtfulness. “Luckily I am able to climax from both my sexual organs once one apex is reached. Believe me when I say I am _fine_.”

“But you’ll get to me, next time?”

“If you really want me to, yes Gohan,” Piccolo promised in a deep timbre, ready-for-slumber voice. He had to grin when Gohan gazed at him affectionately one last time, nodding his head in the affirmative before burrowing closer to his person, tucking his head under his chin. Words could not adequately convey all the profound thoughts and emotions that ran through Piccolo then as he trailed his long immaculate fingers through Gohan’s exquisite demi-locks. But, for the first time since the two had come together as mates, he finally fully, holistically felt and believed the two of them together would be alright.

Finally turning off the bedside table lamp and pulling the covers over both of them, Piccolo settled more into the bed. Though they were both a little messy from their loving making, Piccolo wasn’t going to wake his now slumbering mate; enthralled at the relief, joy, and peace he felt emanating from him as he slept; for once finding the way Gohan subconsciously wrapped his tail around his thigh endearing, instead of making him anxious. And as post-love-making fatigue and relief hit him full force, Piccolo finally allowed his own languid eyelids to fall; holding Gohan just a bit tighter before being submerged himself into the land of dreams. 

After a wonderfully spent, generously hosted month on Earth; Nail, Hanna, Jalene, and Nail Junior were ready to go home to Wakusei Ibsituu. All Z Senshi, friends, and family were there in the wasteland Hanna’s immaculate tear shaped ship had been moved to for a more private take-off, trying not to get emotional at the thought of them leaving Earth for good. Though, none were more distraught at the prospect than Goten and Trunks; both chibis having taking a great liking to their new friends Jalene and Nail Junior. The tiny tykes beginning to cry then; no matter how tough they each tried to be.

Jalene and Nail Junior together walked over to Goten and Trunks; gently urging the younger children to please come out from behind their mothers. Trunks and Goten eventually came around; wiping their eyes and peering at their friends sincerely. Their young eyes widened when Nail’s children gave each of them a beautiful tear shaped indigo crystal, placing the jewel garbed necklace around each tyke’s neck; pulling their own out of their robes so their friends would understand. “With these crystals, we will always be able to communicate with one another; no matter how far away we might be. We will always be friends, as long as we all refuse to let our friendship die,” informed the twins in unison, much emotion shimmering in their own vivid green eyes, as they cared much for their new friends too.

“You promise?” uttered little Goten, still sniffing but trying to be strong.

“Yes, we promise,” promised the twins in unison, each giving each of their friends a warm hug before letting go and stepping up to the platform to enter the ship.

Dende had been trying to keep his own tears at bay but they finally broke through. It seemed he had just finally gotten his brother back and now he was to go to a whole other galaxy. Though he would never regret becoming Earth’s Kami, he hadn’t realised until that moment just how homesick he really was sometimes. He would surely miss his elder warrior brother. But he was verily happy for him too.

When Hanna gracefully strolled over to him with Nail, all his thoughts stopped. “Dende, Dear Brother of Nail, you are always welcome on Planet Ibsituu, always welcome at Desta Palace.” Taking out a crystal similar to the ones her children had given Goten and Trunks, she proffered it to him; delighted when he bowed his head so she could place the exquisite crystal necklace around his neck. They both nodded to each other then, no more words needing to be said between them.

Though, Dende was not about to let Nail go without giving him a big hug. Lifting up so they could be head to head, Dende embraced Nail warmly; not letting him pull away for a long “aww” moment. Once through, Dende gave his brother one last emotional glance before going to Jalene and Nail Junior. “Be good children for your parents, alright?”

“We will Dende (4) Lara,” the children promised, giving Dende the warm hug they knew he wanted before pulling away.    

Nail and Piccolo shared a final profound eye lock; much mutual thanks and friendship passing between them before sharing one last warrior embrace, slowly pulling away. Nail, Hanna, Jalene, and Nail Junior all made it up to the platform then; waving to all their friends one last time before stepping into the ship, closing the hatch, and shooting off into the sky, clearing Earth’s atmosphere in milliseconds.

Each Earth couple held their respective partners just a little closer then; no two more hopeful for the future than a certain powerful Super Demi-Saiyajin and a magnificently grand Super Namekkuseijin. Their hands linked just like their destinies, as together they flew away, back home.

**Tsudzuku…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading minna-san.**

(1) Lata: respectful and affectionate Lebnajin term to address one’s parent(s). Pronounced Lah-Tah.

(2) sherm: Lebnajin pronoun similar to herm, only synonymous with she/he.

(3) herm: Lebnajin pronoun used to address anyone, being that all indigenous species on Planet Ibsituu are hermaphrodites; synonymous with her/him/his. They only use dividing gender specific pronouns when speaking in a foreign language that doesn’t have gender neutral terms, or to appease guests/friends. Pronounced like the “herm” in hermaphrodite.

(4) Lara: affectionate and respectful Lebnajin term to address the siblings and cousins of one’s parent(s). Pronounced Lah-Rah.  


	7. Chibis’ Birthday Dreams and Onsen Adventures

It was a nice brisk morning and Goku was feeling particularly chipper with the news he was making a home visit to give his firstborn; weaving in and out of clouds, cool air threading through his wild Saiyajin spikes of hair, the fur of his tail, and the soft fluffy fabric of one of his favourite, orange, knit-by-Chichi sweaters; making him feel exceptionally good.

Though his reasons for and returning to Earth hadn’t been the easiest to come to grips with, he was happy to be alive again; sincerely wished he would have just returned when he had first had the chance. But he was relieved and enthused to be there now. There were certain things one could only fully experience and appreciate while in the flesh and of the mortal realm. And being with his family and friends again was a joy beyond words. He was feeling so great in fact, that he did not stop to notice the odd fluctuations in Gohan and Piccolo’s respective Kis, which might have otherwise given him a heads-up.

Picking the strangest time to use Shunkan Idou, Goku did so, appearing right before the intimately busy couple, his jaw dropping with sheer incredulousness and slight horror at what his eyes couldn’t just yet turn away from.

“T-Tousan! T-this i-is n-not a g-good time!” growled Gohan through clenched teeth, unable to look at his father, too enraptured by the multiple sensations and emotions his mate was giving him; Piccolo continuing dedicated motions behind him, into him, punctuating each syllable.

Piccolo kept his eyes closed and bit his own lip to remain silent; though his face became a vivid violet as he continued his devoted manoeuvres as his mate urged him to through their bond, not at all wanting to see Goku’s face then while they were caught in such a private and sensual moment. He knew if he looked, it would be the end of it.

Goku’s jaw remained dropped, but he finally nodded dumbly, averting his eyes, placing two fingers to his forehead; it taking a few tries to grasp enough focus to hightail it out of there the same way he had come.

When he suddenly appeared in Bulma’s vast kitchen and dining area, a smirking Vegeta quickly swallowed the bite of breakfast he’d been chewing, looked up at Goku, and began guffawing for all he was worth. Kakarotto’s face was absolutely priceless! And he knew just exactly what had happened; his senses always keen and aware of what was happening to the Ki signatures of those he would never admit out loud he cared about and therefore kept vigil over. Ha! What a wonderful way to begin a day!

Wiping the laughter produced tears from his eyes, Vegeta could not help himself from speaking up, “Well Kakarotto, take that as lesson to always **knock** before entering.” He couldn’t help but begin another round of raucous laughter, holding his sides as they began to ache. Goku merely frowned and sat down pitifully as all his earlier levity was drained from him.  

“What are you going on about Vegeta?” grumbled the still-not-quite-ready-to-be-up-and-about Capsule Corp. heiress/mechanical genius, pouring herself some much needed coffee.

“Oh nothing. Just that Kakarotto got an eyeful of something no parent wants to see their offspring doing at any age, **ever**. And he cannot really complain about it since he used that blasted technique of his to pay his son and his mate a visit, without so much as even calling first,” informed Vegeta impishly, his smirk still going strong.

“VEGETA!” growled Goku; not at all pleased with his usual antics that morning, still on edge at what he could not un-see.

It took just a few moments for things to process before Bulma’s eyes widened far enough to appear comical. “Oh! Son-kun… Well… I kind of have to agree with Vegeta for once. You should have knocked, called, or something first. You can’t just phase into people’s homes whenever you want and expect it to always be-” Seeing her long-time friend’s deepening frown, she quickly changed the subject, “You’re welcome to some breakfast. I know a Saiyajin is most always hungry. Help yourself.”

Goku decided to take the offer, hoping it would help get those images from the front of his brain. He still had good news he wanted to tell everyone himself. He wouldn’t let himself be down all day; smiling lightly as he filled a plate and took a bite of well-spiced homemade sausage and blueberry waffles.

“So Son-kun, just what were you going to tell them? I see you’re not dressed in your usual dogi but casually, so you meant to just talk,” enquired Bulma in between sipping her coffee.

Goku almost choked, pounding his chest with a fist and having to take a huge gulp of juice to clear his passages before answering. “I… Well, Chichi’s pregnant again. I just couldn’t hold my excitement when I felt the tiny bundle of new Ki within her. She was surprised too, but happy, so I just couldn’t contain myself!” expressed Goku grinning and blushing at the same time as he answered his longest-known friend, his tail lifting with his emotions.

“Omedetou Son-kun!” offered Bulma honestly, truly happy for her friend. Vegeta merely grunted, digging back into his breakfast. “Don’t you have something to say Vegeta?”

“What? Oh fine!” Not looking at Goku, Vegeta grumbled, “Congrats on your new spawn, Kakarotto,” before stuffing more food into his mouth.

Goku gazed at him for a long thoughtful moment before smiling brightly. “Thanks Vegeta,” he said, his usual sunny Son smile finally back in place. Vegeta had changed a lot from his first “visit” to Earth, and Goku was surely grateful for it. Whether acknowledged upfront or not, whether one could call it a true friendship or not; the Saiyajin and warrior comradeship between them meant more to him than Vegeta would probably ever know.

Two lying-in-the-afterglow mates continued to bask in each other’s presence as they let their breathing return to normal. “That was amazing!” offered Gohan as he began gingerly sitting up.

Piccolo snorted at that. “Yeah, well, it would have been better if not for your father’s impromptu visit. I hate how he does that whenever he pleases.”

“It’s just his way Pic. When he’s excited, certain things go over his head. Though, I doubt he’ll be bothering us for a while. I think you’re strong enough to go another round, Pic-co-lo,” Gohan all but purred the last part, his eyes drinking Piccolo’s immaculately carved form in hungrily.

“I never would have believed you could be so insatiable Gohan,” quipped Piccolo with an amused smirk, allowing some fang to show.

“Only with you, Piccolo,” growled Gohan playfully, his leering dark eyes piercing Piccolo’s sultrily.

“Stop that, or we’ll never be able to get up for the day.”

Gohan’s grin faltered then. More seriously, Gohan suddenly grasped tighter to Piccolo, making him sit up too. “I really love you Piccolo-san, so much I don’t think there are any words to-”

Bringing Gohan’s forehead to his in true intimacy, Piccolo allowed their bond fully opened, so Gohan could feel, sense what he felt and would always feel for him. Words certainly weren’t enough. But he would give his whole life for him, always. Though, he had to fight off the tears that began to accumulate in his own eyes as he felt Gohan begin to cry. “Gohan? It was too soon, wasn’t it? I told you we could have wait-”

“No, it’s not that. We were both ready and did need it. We are both a lot more balanced now… I’m just scared. Every time in my life when I finally feel really happy, feel that everything is going to be alright, something bad usual happens to take it all away. Even when I think I’m strong enough, things get botched up somehow.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you Gohan, not even myself; you know that,” promised Piccolo seriously, grasping onto his shoulders tightly.

“That’s what I am afraid of. I don’t… I could not handle ever losing you!” whispered Gohan fervently, burying his face into Piccolo’s vast chest as his body continued to tremble in his hurt; past scenes of the most immaculate being he’d even known jumping in front of a blast meant for him, giving his life for his, stinging the front of his mind painfully. He knew if it ever somehow happened again, he could not handle Piccolo giving up his life for him; he could not handle losing him.  

Piccolo bit his lip then; swiftly closing their link so his own hurt and chagrin would not deluge Gohan, it taking great lengths to contain himself. He knew very well what Gohan was trying to say without intentionally being cruel. And the thought of himself ever being a possible liability should something monstrously untoward appear on Earth again, certainly cut into his spirit. But fears of what might or might not happen were realities that any real couple had to face, so too would they. And they would find a way to manage, to be victorious— **together**.

“As you told me, Gohan, do not doubt us. Should something happen, we will get through it together, with our heads held high. Do you have so little faith in us, in yourself, in me?”

Gohan’s red teary eyes came up and opened widely then. “Of course not! I just-”

“Then let’s not worry about things that have not even come to pass, okay?”

“Okay,” whispered Gohan, his tail wrapping even more tightly around Piccolo’s arm.

Feeling the need to reassure the boy, Piccolo pulled him closer and promised sincerely with all his heart, “I love you Son Gohan; with all that I am for as long as I can be. Nothing and no one can ever take that away.” You are the one who taught me to truly love, after being imbued with so much hate, confusion, destruction and loneliness. After being lost for so long, you helped me become whole once more my dearest Gohan.

“Forever?” We’ll really be okay no matter what?

“And evermore,” promised Piccolo fervently, striving to keep his own pain out of his voice for Gohan’s sake, relieved the tender embrace they held kept the boy from seeing his eyes. “Please do not doubt our future, Gohan…” Words really were just too inadequate; feelings and truth so much profounder than what could ever be spoken.

Holding each other for a few moments more, both basked quietly in the pure intimacy and comfort of just being with the other before finally rising for a new day.

“So Son-kun, how are you going to celebrate?” asked Bulma after another sip of coffee.

Goku patted his full stomach; sighing pleasantly before answering, “Well, Goten’s birthday is real soon. It’ll be the first birthday I get to share with him, so-”

“That’s it Son-kun! We’ll have a bash for both tykes—a birthday party for Goten and shower of sorts for the yet to be born. We’ll go all out! What do you think?” she asked with excited large blue eyes. She had to grin when Goku’s large dark eyes smiled happily.

“Wow. That would be awesome Bulma! Thanks!”

Vegeta’s eyes gleamed, though his face remained its usual stern as he watched the two interact. He would never admit aloud that he now enjoyed seeing them both happy, that he no longer took such moments for granted. But he would certainly relish a good morning workout, which the “oaf” could easily supply. “Well Kakarotto, you have eaten us out of house and home again. I say you owe me well beyond a spar.”

Goku rubbed the back of his head in the usual fashion, smiling sheepishly. “Sure Vegeta. That shouldn’t be a problem. But-”

“Don’t worry about a thing Goku. I’ll begin setting up preparations,” offered Bulma.

“Actually, now that I thing about it, I would like it to be more of a family affair, no offense. Probably save the baby shower for Chichi another day. I think that’s somethin’ she’d like…  I’d just like to have some quality time with my family; to see my wife and children smile. I feel bad that I missed so much time with them already. Though, I’m sure Goten would love to celebrate with Trunks around for his birthday-”

“It’s simple then Kakarotto. Have the party here for Goten’s birthday early in the day; have things set up to take your family somewhere else special later. Don’t overcomplicate things, baka.”

Goku smiled then. “I guess you’re right Vegeta. Thanks.” 

“Hn. I always am. Now about that spar,” urged Vegeta, standing from the table, yearning to see just how much stronger Goku had become while in Other World, if he had learned any new techniques and such.

“Sure Vegeta. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” And with that Goku momentarily disappeared from sight, back seconds later in his usual red-orange navy-blue dogi.

Weeks later, Goten grinned so amazingly adorable and innocent, wearing one of his presents, his cute new long-sleeved orange and blue dogi, that even some of the guys said “aww”. This was his first birthday party with all his family and friends there, and the little tyke couldn’t help but smile as he dug into his favourite foods happily, his lavender-haired best friend seated beside him doing the same.

Of course his grandfather Gyumao and mother Chichi were absolutely delighted to see the young chibi so happy. But it was Gohan and Goku who observed him with simultaneous joy and regret; both their eyes shimmering for a past that could not be changed, though relieved there was still time for things to turn out wonderfully anyway.

Once everyone had gotten their first fill of good food and drink, a giant seven-tiered birthday cake—each tier a different delectable type of cake from carrot to chocolate and strawberry and butternut cream and everything that would fit in between—all dressed in vivid multiple-coloured icings that made both Goten and Trunks’ eyes bulge with pleasant excitement and tails curl with anticipation.

The three large orange birthday candles atop the giant cake which signified his special newly reached age, each sat perfectly within the middle of three specially made ichigo daifuku there. Though the colourful, delicious smelling cake already had Goten’s utmost attention and approval, his eyes almost bulged from his adorable little face when he saw his favourite treat atop it as the crown; his eyes shimmering with real joy and tail curling with his mirth.

Chichi and Goku couldn’t help the honest grins that came to their own faces at little Goten’s joy. Goku was quite enthused to see his tiny double so happy, moving to pick the tyke up once the candles were lit, so he could blow them out. “Happy Birthday Goten! Make a wish,” he said excitedly, grinning as he felt Goten giggle with delight in his arms.

And Goten did, doing his best to imitate when he had seen his big brother do it, so he wouldn’t blow too hard. He would be so upset if all the wonderful cake got blown away. But thankfully he had done it right, grinning widely and clapping as he was sat back down to a plate of his cherished ichigo daifuku; thin slices of each and every other cake from each tier decoratively surrounding it. He and Trunks immediately began enjoying their portions; the taste buds of youth enjoying every flavourful bite, their eyes locked onto the adored animated feature playing on the gigantic screen Bulma had set up on the grand outdoor theatre she had commissioned out back Capsule Corp. as they ate. Even Kiseki was enjoying herself—so much healthier than the first day Gohan had found her, her lovely black fur shining much like her green-gold eyes—nibbling on a bite of tender specially made fish off and on, oddly comfortable around the excited chibis as she began to watch the animated movie with them.

Once Gohan could see that everything was going well for his younger brother and all, he scooted closer to his beloved Piccolo. He wasn’t going to allow himself to fret about the future anymore. Taking the cue from his little brother and Kiseki, he was going to live life to the fullest from now on, moment to moment; making sure his dearest Piccolo learned to fully do the same.

Slicing a bite of butternut cream cake with his fork and offering the bite to Piccolo; Gohan smiled tenderly, hoping Piccolo would accept and not feel uncomfortable of this little showing of outward intimate affection. Sometimes he did feel affectionate and did not want to have to always hide how he felt for his mate.

Piccolo blushed rarely, cutely then; gazing very fixedly at Gohan before reluctantly accepting the proffered bite of sweet, his purple tongue licking the fork clean before it left his mouth. Though the cake was delicious, he didn’t truly smile until a real smile came to his Gohan’s face. Though, he was grateful for Gohan’s thoughtful discretion. He could tell Gohan had wanted to kiss him too, but was grateful that he held back. There were just certain things he held sacred and therefore did not feel comfortable displaying it public. He cared for Gohan beyond words, but he felt their intimate moments ought to remain private; he relieved that Gohan finally better understood that. So, he reluctantly allowed himself to at least share his own cake too, enthralled by the greater shining smile that followed from his dear Gohan. They were going to be alright; things were going to work out for them.

After the movie, little Goten began opening the rest of his presents, just beaming with innocent mirth; content to have such a nice party with everyone there, let alone gifts. The child was genuinely happy, beaming every time he looked at anyone; making his parents grin with joy and pride too.

After a few games were played, a bit more food was enjoyed, and gifts were packed into a special orange capsule for Goten by Bulma; all Z team members congratulated Goten one last time on being a year older, wishing him and his family and Bulma’s a good evening before taking off back to their own homes.

Both sets of parents could tell that neither Trunks nor Goten wanted to be separated from each other just yet, the cuties stalling for time, Vegeta unable to take much more of it. “Fine brat. If it is alright with the Sons, you may sleepover with them just for tonight.”

Both Trunks’ and Goten’s eyes lit up with the shine, hope and innocence only early youth could provide; their eyes quickly shooting to Chichi and Goku’s in silent plea. Vegeta smirked at Goku smugly; knowing he couldn’t say no then. Goku smirked back, ready for the challenge, more than eager to see his young son smile. He also could tell Chichi was on the verge of giving in herself. “Pretty please, Okaachan, Otouchan?” asked Goten sweetly, giving his best puppy-dog eyes as he gazed up at his parents dotingly.

“Sure thing squirt. But first, we have one more place to go before home. Are ya ready for an adventure?” asked Goku with a huge grin, more than grateful Piccolo and Gohan had helped him find and build the perfect place for winter fun and a nice secluded healthy soak.

“Hai!” chirped both chibis, their tails furling to and fro in their youthful anticipation.

“Alright, let’s go!” exclaimed Goku eagerly.

Piccolo grinned slightly; satisfied Gohan was pleased as the teen watched Goku take two excited little demis down a grand snowy mound in one of the large remarkably awesome, bright green and blue hued sleds Piccolo had commissioned with Nameks’ Magic Materialisation, the wild-haired Saiyajin just as enthused as they were. Though, Piccolo had to smirk as Gohan suddenly gave him a pleading pouty face.

“Piccolo-san, won’t you go sledding with us? It’s no fun to just watch, is it?” he asked sweetly from the large purple and green sled, behind his waiting mother, making Piccolo sweat-drop.

I am never going to be able to say no to you again, am I kid. “How do you suppose the three of us would work in that sled, huh?”

“I had you make it extra-large for a reason, Piccolo,” answered Gohan, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, almost making Piccolo choke at the too obvious double entendre. Just what was Gohan trying, and if front of his mother?!

“The two of you had better stop messing around, or I’ll go down without either of you!” exclaimed Chichi quite peeved. She wasn’t born yesterday. And her son and his mate’s antics were starting to get on her nerves, a vein bulging on her temple.

“Hai!” acquiesced both lovebirds at once, Piccolo hurrying into the sled behind Gohan, mentally face-palming once he realised he’d been had by the both of them once again. How did this family always do that to him?

No matter. And as Piccolo made sure to push the sled off, a real grin did grace his features; genuine joy shining through his usually hard exterior. He did love his Gohan dearly, and had even come to care for and enjoy the various antics and interactions of his quirky family members. It was then he fully realised that it was now his family too; making him feel uncannily warm and fuzzy inside. Though, for once he did not at all curse it; his grin morphing into a full smile as he heard the delighted voices of his family members as they all enjoyed their trip down the great snowy mound.

The bubbling giggles of youth touched every adult’s heart there, as the six of them enjoyed the beautiful, well-built onsen—over the luckily found natural hot springs in the lovely secluded snow-covered mountain—which Piccolo had earlier manifested with his materialisation technique. He had beautifully crafted the Japanese-styled spa into the mountain, sectioning off the immaculate natural springs into lovely pools and regulating them with his design and psychokinesis, so they could enjoy them at different temperatures, while keeping them natural.

He and Gohan allowed Chichi and Goku to have a little privacy on one side of the grand partition, while they kept precious vigil over the two young demi-Saiyajin on the other. Goten and Trunks were enthralled as they watched Piccolo playfully lift multiple bubbles full of water over their heads with his telekinesis, shaping them into various interacting animal shapes—tigers, lions, large birds of prey, dragons, turtles, and grand fish—putting on quite the dazzling show with a thought; the chibis giggling with delight as they watched amazed, also much enjoying the soothing warmth of the springs.

Gohan could not help but gaze at his mate with doting affection then. Piccolo was so incredible on so many levels. There just weren’t words grand enough to convey his natural majesty; making Gohan grin at him happily for all he was worth.

Piccolo could feel how attentively Gohan was watching him, it making him lose focus, the chibis whining in disappointment when their magical water show suddenly ceased. Piccolo sighed then, frowning when Gohan giggled at him.

“What happened Pic, lose focus?”

Piccolo did shoot his mate a glare then, before turning his attention back to Goten and Trunks. “You two should be able to do it too, only differently. While Saiyajin do not have natural telekinesis, you do possess extraordinary power; enabling you to very effectively control Ki. As such, you should be able to do the same with the water and any element; moulding it to your will.

“Hasn’t Vegeta been teaching how to control Ki when he trains you Trunks?”

“Yes, but I’m not that good at it yet… I can’t even control mine enough to fly,” admitted Trunks glumly. Training with papa was never fun. He was always too serious and demanding then…

“I want to fly!” suddenly emitted Goten “Will you teach us Piccolo-san?” he asked too sweetly.

Gohan grinned at Piccolo then, encouraging him with his eyes.

 “You know how to sense Ki, right Trunks? How about you Goten?”

“Hai!” both chibis answered Piccolo at once.

“Well, your halfway there. Sense and control your own Ki; centre it and have it lift you up from your core, just as you would to concentrate a Ki-blast.”

Trunks’ eyes lit up at that with understanding. Was that all? Why had his father been so vague and cold? Sure he knew what to do then; Trunks began focusing as Piccolo had said, his tiny form beginning to awkwardly lift out of the water.

“That’s right Trunks. From there, all you have to do is keep training. If you want to fly faster, fly faster; just as if you want to move swifter and stronger in martial arts, you train so, do so.”

Trunks grinned before settling himself back into the warm water. It was too cold to remain exposed in the air for long.

“That’s no fair Trunks! I haven’t learnt to control my Ki for as long as you,” grumbled Goten, pouting his little face fiercely.

“So what are you going to do about it?” pressed Piccolo seriously, his keen obsidian eyes boring into Goten with his own style of encouragement.

And little Goten did quiet then, focusing as hard as his young mind possibly could, his pudgy youthful cheeks turning red with his effort, a loud fart emitting from the tyke and out of the water, causing his face to turn redder in embarrassment.

Trunks started bursting up in a fit of laughter, unable to help it. Even Gohan had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle his own. Goten glared at his best friend quite peeved. “It’s not funny Trunks!”

But Piccolo’s face remained trained, calm. “Don’t force it Goten. You can feel your own distinct Ki. Move it with your will. Almost similar to how you would lift your arms or legs with thought; just a little more focused, conscious, precise. Have your Ki lift you up.” 

Goten looked up at Piccolo earnestly. He **really** wanted to fly, but he didn’t want to be embarrassed again. But, something in Piccolo’s eyes gave the tiny tyke the confidence he needed to try at least once more that night. Casting his eyes to the water’s surface but focusing within, Goten attempted to rein his Ki once more.

When Goten finally lifted up out of the water, wobbling just above its surface; he got too excited that he’d done it, and splashed right back into the water. And when he came up spluttering for air, Piccolo held him up a moment, letting him catch his breath before affectionately petting his head. “I knew you could do it, kid,” he said honestly, taken slightly aback when the little tyke suddenly hugged him tightly around his neck with his little arms.

“Thank so much Piccolo-san. This is the best birthday ever!” Goten chirped happily, hugging Piccolo for just a little longer before dropping back into the warm water. Even Piccolo could not help but smile at that, nodding his head in acknowledgment; Gohan smiling widely at all three of them as pleasant warmth filled his chest. And as the two chibis began to yawn, both elder senshi made sure to urge them out of the water and inside to get dried, dressed and be tucked in for the night.

Goku and Chichi remained in their relaxing pool for a bit longer; their eyes still shimmering as they had heard everything that had went on. “He really is a good guy,” whispered Goku.

“Yeah,” concurred Chichi. “Our Gohan is lucky to have him. I just wish he hadn’t grown up so fast.”

“Hm,” emitted Goku, taking his wife closer in his arms and kissing her fervently, before easing away some and just holding her close for a while. Though he never knew precisely what life had in store for him, and it wasn’t always pleasant; Goku was immensely grateful for all he had and was able to experience and learn, his family the one part of it he refused to ever take for granted again.   

“That was really sweet Pic, what you did for my family this week. Thank you,” whispered Gohan appreciatively, planting an affectionate kiss on Piccolo’s immaculate green cheek.

You spoil me Gohan. It is I who am most grateful to you…and even you’re much-of-the-time maddening family members. But, I wouldn’t trade what we have together for anything in the universe, ever. Don’t ever doubt my love or our future, my dearest. Believe.

“With the pitiful look your father gave us while pleading for help at the last minute; I couldn’t rightly turn him away. And,” Piccolo paused, flushing lightly, “It was good to see and hear your brother and mother smile and laugh, even that young lavender-haired royal pain and your father. It was certainly nice to see an expression on your mother’s face for once that didn’t portend of destruction.”

Gohan hit him playfully then. “Piccolo, okaasan’s not that bad. She’s just very passionate about her family; about all that she cares for and does.”

“Hn,” emitted Piccolo softly, now fully understanding the sentiment, hugging his nude mate closer to his person.

“Want to make love again?” purred Gohan sensually.

“Gohan…omae-” But before Piccolo could finish his retort, Gohan swiftly pinned him to the bed, sat on his grand person and ever so gently, bent down and cupped his immaculate face, ardently pressing his lips to his. No words were necessary then as genuine love flowed even more freely and naturally between the two amazing soul mates than any time before.  

**Tsudzuku…**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading minna-san.**


	8. When Trouble Comes Knocking

Gohan grinned as he flew in from above his and Piccolo’s home after work; laughing as he spotted his little sister outside giving Piccolo quite the workout for such a tiny tyke; the moment bringing genuine lustre to his now keener dark eyes and more masculine and cleanly carved face. Approximately four years had passed since the day that seemed so long ago—the day which was the beginning of truly uniting with his Beloved. At almost seventeen years of age, Gohan had grown into a taller, even more strapping young man, having successfully finished school ahead of schedule and was now a respected professor at the university he had fought with his all to be a successful, respected part of.

“Having trouble, Piccolo-san?” he asked playfully, finally touching down near two of his favourite people, still dressed in a black suit for class, his briefcase of the same hue in one hand.  
Piccolo immediately flushed a vivid purple before shooting Gohan a harsh look that might have struck terror into lesser persons. But Gohan just smiled at him affectionately in return, making his beloved’s face flush all the more with that lovely violet hue before he looked away embarrassed. Gohan would never get sick of that amazing face, nor the wonderful soul that lit it so wonderfully with unique life, wonder and love, making so many moments in his life worthwhile. But just as he attempted to grasp hold of Piccolo for a kiss, his and Goten’s exuberant little sister Gogen jumped from Piccolo onto his shoulders and squealed for him to “help” her “beat” Piccolo.

“Iie. I think you started this fight with Piccolo-san, therefore you ought to be tough enough to finish it yourself Gogen,” encouraged Gohan brotherly. At not quite three years old, Gogen was already such a force to be reckoned with. Most of the family doted and spoiled her with affection as the “akachan” of their family. But he and Piccolo tried to be more observant of her individual characteristics, helping her grow, get stronger and wiser as her development as an individual person, with each moment they could; knowing it was never too early to learn some things.

Gogen pouted a moment, cutely shaking her little head of long dark wild spikes—so like yet distinct from her father’s and Goten’s, with a bit of extra length and slight curl to them—her kawaii little sable tail curling out of her bright red long-sleeved dogi. “Fine. Come on Picco-chan. Our fight not over,” she averred determinedly, a warrior-like glint in her large shining black eyes, jumping down from Gohan’s shoulders and taking a solid stance with her tiny body while peering up at Piccolo seriously.

Gohan could not help busting up into a fit of honestly amused laughter after Piccolo sweatdropped and gave him the most amazingly pitiful look, a clear plea in his wondrous eyes, if not his face. With a mischievous grin, Gohan decided to help him out; of course, for a price. “Well, I do believe tonight is Special Meat Night Gogen. Are you really going to be late for Okaasan’s home cooking? I think even Otousan wanted you to help him hunt this time.”

“Really Nii-chan?!” asked Gogen excitedly, bouncing around where she stood, her tail curling with her enthusiasm.

“Really. Why don’t you try finding Tousan and let him know that you are ready. Piccolo and I will be along for dinner later. I am sure we’ll love whatever you help hunt and prepare,” offered Gohan encouragingly, making little Gogen grin with youthful mirth.

“Okay!” she chirped excitedly, blasting away with all the innocence and energy of healthy young children.

Once Gohan was certain with his senses that Gogen had made it safely to where Goku was, he practically carried Piccolo into their home, kissing up his neck to his lips fervently before pulling away; earning an even more delectable blush and a frown from him.

“Gohan, while I am always willing to welcome your . . . passion, do not ever do that again.”

“But you know I always miss you when I am away,” averred Gohan honestly, beginning to give Piccolo his most potent puppy-dog eyes.

“You know that trick has lost its power over me,” Piccolo quipped in semi-feigned harshness, folding his arms adamantly and turning away.

“Ah, do not be like that my Love,” crooned Gohan suavely, smoothly moving closer to his mate once more and wrapping him in a warm embrace from behind with his powerful arms.

“Didn’t you miss me at all Picco-chan?” whispered Gohan into Piccolo’s ear, causing his grand green tenshi to shiver despite his inner protest.

“If you ever call me that again, I will do worse than snap your neck.”  
“Aah, but I like it.”

“Absolutely not! I will only tolerate it from one Son, and only until she’s older.”

“Special treatment is not very fair Pic.”

“Life is far from fair. And I do not know why you complain. You have become quite spoiled Gohan. Perhaps I should leave for a whi-”

The levity drained from Gohan then, he swiftly turning Piccolo around then, his deep onyx eyes peering into Piccolo’s earnestly. “Never leave me Piccolo, never. I could not-”

Piccolo halted Gohan’s earnest plea then by kissing his waiting lips, grasping firm hold of his person and holding him close. Lips warmly caressed and tongues leisurely mingled passionately for a few moments, as each lover move to ease their beloved.

“Wouldn’t dream of it Gohan. But you have become quite spoiled. I would say you will have to earn it tonight,” Piccolo quipped in his own version of playfulness, a fierce smirk painting his wondrous features.

Gohan eased further away as relief filled him, giving Piccolo a smirk of his own. “Just what did you have in mind Pic?”

“Well, you already promised Gogen we would have dinner with them tonight, so dessert will have to come later,” answered Piccolo a bit smugly, his smirk still going strong. Though, his keen immaculate black eyes were truly smiling then.

“Pi-cco-lo . . .”

“Nope, not until later Gohan. Patience is one virtue you still have to work on.”

Gohan pouted then before stealing one more kiss from his mate. Then the couple stepped further into their home together, Kiseki finally greeting each one by rubbing against each of their ankles once they crossed the threshold, into another room.

 

  
“Ossu! Go-chan! How’s my brave little senshi doin’?”

“I’m doin’ just fine Otouchan!” answered little Gogen, excitedly flying into her father Goku’s brawny arms, knocking him clean over with her tiny yet powerful form. “Are we goin’ huntin’? Are we? Huh? Huh?” she urged exuberantly, unable to contain her youthful anticipation.

Goku scratched his head. It took a slight moment, but a light bulb went off. “Sure Gogen. Tonight is Chichi’s Special Meat Night, isn’t it?”  
“Hai!”

“I guess that means we’ve work ta do, huh Go-chan?”

“Hai Otouchan!”

“Our fight is not over Kakarotto,” griped a sweat drenched Saiyajin no Ouji, a bit irked because he knew no one could come between Kakarotto and his little girl, and that therefore their match was officially over for the day.

But, little Gogen flew out of her father’s brawny arms, and stood before Vegeta strongly. “We’ll give ya a rain check Vegeta-sama. That alright?” offered Gogen as politely as she knew how to.

Despite her namesake, she was still absorbing and learning language; was more like her father so far in speech and the few characters she knew how to write. She knew the Saiyajin no Ouji seemed grumpy and harsh at times, but she could also tell that he wasn’t so bad on the inside, where it really counts. Once she had first learned that he was the last crown prince of their proud warrior people the Saiyajin, she made sure to always add “sama” to his name for respect. For even more oddly, though he made sure to call himself the “Saiyajin no Ouji” at any turn he felt like it, she never heard anyone else call him Ouji-sama, so she settled for adding respect to his name, which he seemed to accept. And even though they never said it, she was sure he and her father were good friends, so she did her best to be well-behaved in his presence; happy that the two of them could find solace in each other as the last purebloods of their kind, as they might not be able to find such in any one else on Chikyuu.

Vegeta strove his hardest to be harsh and stern in her presence, but it was just impossible to be so absolutely around her. Gogen was the first female Saiyajin to be born in some time—even though she was not full-blooded—and just like with everyone else she came in contact with, the kawaii tiny yet powerful tyke somehow had him wrapped around her little finger too. “Fine brat. But you have to go find Trunks and Goten and make those two slackers go on the hunt too. Give them a good beating first, at my command. And do not go easy on them,” commanded Vegeta with a smirk.

“Hai Vegeta-sama! I’ll go get ‘em right now!” Gogen emitted excitedly, flying off to find her older brother Goten and his best friend Trunks. She would knock some sense into them!

“Thanks Vegeta,” said Goku honestly, giving Vegeta a real smile.

“Hn. Just make sure you save some of that meat for me and Bulma. You know we will more than reciprocate at another date.”

“Sure thing Vegeta,” answering Goku happily, flying off to find the three amazing children he was to take hunting. “We’ll do this again sometime,” he called over his shoulder.

Vegeta just sighed once Goku was out of sight. No matter how many times he tried to have a serious one-on-one kumite with Kakarotto, somehow it was always interrupted. But, at least now it was no longer an unhealthy obsession. They were both mighty senshi, extraordinary Saiyajin in their own rights, and no one could take that away from either of them. Though part of him still did burn to admit it, he had actually become quite content on Earth; there nowhere else he’d rather be.

 

"Hey! That’s not fair! You’re ganging up on me! Trunks! How could you betray me?!” cried the not yet seven-year-old Goten, squirming animatedly on his stomach, being tickled by his imouto, his so-called best friend holding him down for her.

“Sorry Goten. I just know a losing battle when I see one. It couldn’t be helped. I don’t like to lose.”

“Well Trunks, that’s one lesson you’re gonna learn!” called Goten loudly, powering up to Super Saiyajin, shooting both children away from his person with multiple kikoha and standing strongly, ready to fight.

Goku was observing the whole thing, his ki lowered and person hidden. He loved to watch the children find answers, becoming stronger on their own. He was sincerely glad he had returned to his beloved home Chikyuu years ago. There was so much he would have missed if he hadn’t. He was truly blessed, honestly grateful; making sure not to take any moments for granted.

“Ooh! You really want to go, Goten?” quipped Trunks eagerly, taking a kata of his own.

“Yeah Nii-chan. I was tryin’ ta go easy on ya, even though Vegeta-sama told me not to. But if ya really wanna fight, I’m ready. I promised Vegeta-sama I’d teach ya both a lesson,” averred Gogen proudly, puffing out her little chest.

Trunks and Goten shared a look before changing up and taking offensive stances against Gogen.

Goku watched with excitement in his deep Saiyajin eyes. While he didn’t agree with ganging up on Gogen, he was eager to see what each child would do. Gogen was a little fireball, yet he knew she was quite discerning for her young age, and he was quite proud of her, of all his children.

Gogen took her stance, her eyes much like her father’s during battle, keen, eager and discerning; she was certainly his child and Saiyajin. Goten and Trunks smirked as they got ready to double-team her. But Gogen remained calm, poised, her awareness not leaving them. And when the first blow was thrown, she blocked it with some effort, twisting out of their reach and beginning some well-manoeuvred punches and kicks of her own.

Powerful blows went on back and forth for a while before Gogen’s tinier size allowed her an opening. Squirming behind them, she grasped tight secure hold of their tails, she squeezing hard enough to bring each older child to their knees. “Say you give,” she demanded seriously. Both boys squirmed and groaned, but Gogen held all the tighter. “Say you give,” she urged once more, a bit firmer.

Though neither boy wanted to admit defeat, each finally did, Gogen letting go of their tails and jumping for joy in triumph. But to get back at her, they both jetted and began tickling her until tears of laughter sprang from her eyes. “Hey! That’s . . . hee, hee . . . eee . . . enough!” she cried, trying to wrench free of their grasp.

Goku took that as his cue to enter, easily beginning the same tickle torture on the boys as they had begun on Gogen, giving her a chance to breathe. “Alright, it’s time to hunt, everybody. You too Trunks. Vegeta demands it,” said Goku with a grin no other could provide.

“Alright Goku-san. I guess I am ready. I certainly am starved. I cannot wait to taste son of Chichi-san’s cooking,” answered Trunks politely but hungrily.  
So once everyone had brushed themselves off, the four of them went out to hunt.

 

Piccolo bent to leave a light kiss upon Gohan’s neck, gently getting his attention. “It’s about time to head over to your parents’ house. Think you can pull away from work for a while?”  
Gohan pulled up from his tablet and paperwork then. “Yes. I promised Gogen after all. And I certainly do not want to miss dessert,” answered Gohan suggestively, standing and leaning into Piccolo’s embrace, avidly accepting the long powerfully arms that wrapped around him from behind. His scent, the feeling of his large delectable body curling around him, the vibrations of their spirits which so immaculately fit together and more; being with his mate was pure heaven.

Piccolo kissed Gohan’s neck and behind his ear once more, enough to make his Love’s toes and tail curl before pulling away. He truly cherished and respected the young man more than words could ever convey. But every now and then, even he enjoyed a bit of wanton playfulness. With a bit of smugness he turned Gohan around and grasped hold of his chin, kissing him full on the lips, knowing full well what he was doing to his mate before letting go. “I would get cleaned up if I were you kid. I will be outside waiting for you.” And the next second, Piccolo was out the door.

Gohan was flushed for obvious reasons, frowning a moment where he stood a before going to take a short shower. He would get back at his mate fair enough later.

 

Life was at full blast at the Son residence; dishes and chopsticks clicking, light moans of enjoyment wafting through the air along with every piquantly savoury scent. Goku, Gogen, Goten and Trunks had come through on their part, having brought back quite the bounty of every meat from numerous sea creatures and hooved animals to large reptiles, birds and protein rich bugs; Chichi doing well in preparing a good lot of it and fitting side dishes while the hunters continued to clean, wrap and put away the rest of the meat, even prepare some to be dried.

The children were quite the sight; Goten, Gogen and Trunks trying to fit as much into their small forms as Goku, making the childlike adult Saiyajin grin at their antics. Chichi was of course the voice of reason and told them to slow down, and to only eat what they actually needed or they would have stomach-aches. Gohan watched with a bit of reminiscence. He had once been that small, that young. And it made him smile to see the youngsters filled with so much innocent vim. Piccolo also had a thoughtful look to his countenance then. It seemed only yesterday he had been training Gohan for the first time, to help fight against the Saiyajin years ago. So much had happened since then, more than he would have ever imagined possible, and he was exceedingly grateful for all of it.

Everything was moving pleasantly as everyone finished their meals; that was, until Chichi cleared her throat and decided to speak up nonchalantly. “So Gohan, Piccolo, when will the two of you start giving me grandchildren?”

Both Piccolo and Gohan choked on what was in their mouths, each having to pat the other on the back before correctly swallowing what was in their mouths and taking a breath.  
“Okaasan! It’s a little early for that, don’t you think?” said Gohan imploringly. Piccolo remained very still and quiet, a vivid purple blush staining his clean green cheeks, his ears twitching nervously.

“I don’t know. Your father and I weren’t much older when we conceived you, and everything turned out alright. But more important than age, you have both proven to be very mature and responsible people. So-”

Piccolo chose to speak up then. “We’re not ready yet onna!” he barked a lot more emotionally than he had intended, only making his purple flush that much more apparent.

“Well, I suppose it’s understandable. But don’t wait too long. I can’t wait to see what beautiful children you two will make,” offered Chichi before taking another sip of juice.

“Yeah Onii-chan! I want to see too!” chirped little Gogen, her lovely dark eyes just shining at her eldest brother. “That way, I won’t be the littlest anymore, and I’ll be the coolest onee-chan ever!”

Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other and sighed. “We’ll let it happen naturally Gogen,” they said in unison; making everyone laugh as the two in question blushed even deeper together, their minds now seriously directed to the future.

 

After making sure Trunks had made it back home with all the capsules of deliciously prepared food and extra meat promised to his family, Gohan and Piccolo flew leisurely in the cool night air; in and out of the clouds, their bellies and hearts full, even Piccolo smiling softly as he flew beside his mate. Their lives together had been a wonderful dream Piccolo had an odd underlying premonition he would eventually have to wake up from. Little did he know that his spirit wasn’t far off from the truth. But he pushed theses hankering feelings down, yearning to bask in the love and joy of his mate and allow his most Beloved the same. They wouldn’t have been allowed to come together, to become mates, if it wasn’t meant to be, would they . . . ?

Once they made it back home, both helped unpack the capsule of food they were given, filling up their grand fridge and freezer, leaving some fish out for Kiseki, which she was more than happy to receive. Having cleaned up the kitchen and said goodnight to Kiseki, both moved to their large gold and purple hued bedroom, Piccolo not even getting a chance to undress before Gohan pushed him over to their grand bed and pounced on him, clothing removed before he could breathe.

“Gohan, while I am appreciative of you, slow-”

“Oh no Piccolo! I owe you for what you did earlier, getting me hot knowing we were supposed to go to my parents’ house soon. And I am going to give you just what you deserve.” And with that, Gohan finished removing the remnants of his and Piccolo’s garb, deftly lifting Piccolo’s legs up to his shoulders and his own face between them.

“Goha-” Piccolo couldn’t finish his retort, choking, his hands shooting to his mouth to block the rarely high-pitched moan evolving as he felt Gohan’s wily tongue began to weave under his protective pink armour and around his prominent green male organ, taking turns on in, out and around his female organ too until both were engorged and ready for action. Then he kept going; his deft tongue continually licking a specific place of Piccolo’s female anatomy until Piccolo silently screamed, arched and damn near tore his head off with his powerful legs. Gohan truly loved having that type of power over his Love, even more the bliss he could feel from him through their bond.

Severely aroused himself, Gohan had to pry Piccolo’s thighs from around his head, but he was certain Piccolo was ready for more, moving Piccolo’s legs back down and his own hips between them. But just before he could sink his engorged and dripping member into Piccolo, Piccolo surprised him, flipping them both over, pinning his back to the bed and moving between his legs.

“It’s actually my turn this time, if you recall Gohan,” growled Piccolo passionately, his face actually smiling down at his mate playfully, which made Gohan grin all the more.

“So it is. I’m ready. Go ahead,” purred Gohan sultrily, biting his lip in anticipation. And Piccolo did; bringing his well lubricated and bulbous midoriiro shaft to Gohan’s entrance, rubbing the slick head all around, causing Gohan to suck air through his teeth in want, before pushing forward, making both of them pant until he was in to the hilt.

It was always surreal to Piccolo, to be able to witness so much desire, joy and love directed at him; Gohan never failing to make him feel like his birth was not some cosmic mistake, that he truly belonged on Chikyuu, with him. And as he dipped down to kiss those wonderfully waiting lips of his Beloved Mate, tears of passion and joy slipped past Piccolo’s eyes; his hips rolling and Gohan beginning to meet him thrust for beautiful thrust, his arms holding around him so very warmly.

Together they danced in the art of making love; bodies, minds and souls immaculately connected, perfectly in tune with each other as they held, throbbed and stroked against and with each other with so much love and fervent passion they began to rise unconsciously from the bed and to the ceiling. Each sultry lick and stroke evolved into more ardent bites and deeper, more powerful thrusts; moans echoing throughout the house as sweat-drenched bronze skin moved devotedly against wonderfully natural green, red and pink skin.

Gohan was becoming more aggressive, as usual when their loving heightened, switching and pinning Piccolo to the ceiling and riding him there for all he was worth; thoroughly enjoying the feel of Piccolo inside of him, of his own turgid member rubbing immaculately between them, of their flesh deliciously throbbing against each other; their souls dancing together, their multiple connections far more than words could be adequate in conveying. And as he felt both their zeniths begin to rise; something in him more than ever, urged him powerfully to bite his mate and drink, to reaffirm their bond, so he did. Piccolo felt that potent longing as well, of his own and of their bond; biting Gohan strongly too as they both felt wave after stunning wave of pleasure radiate their forms with energy unlike any other time, causing them both to glow a brilliant golden green all over, making the room sparkle brilliantly as it continued longer than it ever had before too.

With the final rush of blissfully permeating energy flowing through them, they both began to float back down to the bed, clinging tightly to each. It was undoubtedly their best lovemaking yet. However, something instinctual weighed heavily on each of their souls then; making the afterglow not as pleasant as it might have otherwise been; both remaining silent as they clung to each other so firmly, it began to leave marks upon them both, though either refused to say a word.

 

Vegeta’s hackles rose, he immediately sitting up in bed, cold sweat streaming down his neck and face. Bulma’s vivid blue eyes peered at him worriedly, for even she could sense that something horrible was happening or about to, even without their bond. Both their eyes shot to her rounding stomach, where their youngest child was still developing within her. With Vegeta’s senses he could easily tell the unborn was still healthy and fine. So what-?

Then he felt it, like a tsunami of unforgiving, stifling lava over his spirit, the sudden ceasing of four familiar kis that had become close to his heart, though he would not admit it aloud. His eyes immediately went to his young blue eyed son suddenly at his and his wife’s bedchamber doorway; Trunks’ little lips trembling and eyes shimmering as he strove not to cry in front of his father. His best friend was gone and he did not know why! And Vegeta could fully understand the sentiments of his son, for feeling the utter loss of Kakarotto's presence, and even the brats and stout-heart his wife, hurt almost more than he could bear.

Both father and son gave Bulma one last look, urging her to stay put and alert, before taking off out the window, to the last place they had felt the Son Family together alive, Mount Paozu.

When they finally got there, Piccolo and Gohan were in the process of taking Chichi, Goten and Gogen’s limp forms to Kami’s Shinden; Goku just as peculiarly absent as any evidence of foul play around the premises besides the three sadly limp bodies; their faces severe and taut, their hearts hoping Dende would have answers and somehow be able to help; the Saiyajin no Ouji and his son beginning to fly to the Tenkai with them. Though, Trunks would not accept otherwise, carefully taking and carrying the body of his dearest friend in the world from Piccolo, holding Goten's unnaturally cold, lifeless form close to his own; a stray tear streaking down his young face despite his efforts to cease it.

**Tsudzuku…**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Chapter 9: When a Hero is Absent 
> 
> Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading minna-san. Though this chapter ended on quite the sad and curt note, and I certainly wanted to write more, we are finally delving into the villain(s) in this particular story, so things ought to become more interesting and DBZ-like in multiple facets as we progress. 
> 
> Sorry it has been so long, but the first part of this year has been exceedingly hectic for me thus far, for multiple reasons, nothing going according to plan at all. I would like to take this moment to say thank you once more to all who have continued respectfully supporting me and my works, being decent human beings instead of the typical dastards most foolishly choose to be in this sadly warped age and world. You actual courageous, wonderfully decent souls are appreciated more than words could ever say. Thank you! Since things are still unsure at the moment, I cannot set dates, but know that I will keep writing and updating chapters when I can. Though it’s just one for now, hopefully this chapter has been enjoyed and/or soul-stirring in the right direction; hopefully it won’t be too long of an interval until the next update. 
> 
> Thanks again. ~Etsuryuu


End file.
